


Dead Leaves and Blue Skies

by BelovedBangtan



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also this kid named Lee Jaegyu comes in later (all will be explained), And thats on tea, Angst, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is protective of everyone, Fluff, He isn't an idol (that i know of) so ig he's an OC, Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jaegyu just wants the best for Kai, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jimin is done with Jungkook's shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jungkook and Jimin are protective over Kai, Kai is apparently everyone's baby and that's on hyung rules, Kai is literally babey, Kai is protective over Taehyun and Beomgyu, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Overprotective Beomgyu, Overuse of nicknames and petnames because why not, Protective Kang Taehyun, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Harm, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM, Student Huening Kai, Supportive Jaegyu, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, The 3 maknaes are everyones babies, Trans FTM Huening Kai, We stan the twelve crackheads, Yoongi aint scared of no one, Yoongi and Jin are willing to throw hands, Yoongi looks big and bad but he is a soft babey and we stan, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 65,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedBangtan/pseuds/BelovedBangtan
Summary: What happens when you take a kid with a mysterious background and put him into a group of protective, playful, loving hyungs? Everyone is willing to die for everyone and that's on period. Now take these 12 and add a 13th person, a bunch of dogs, and a cat and see what happens. Now take all of these people and animals and throw them BACK into the mysterious kid's backstory. There are a shit ton of mysteries and secrets to find out about, and trust us it gets worse but it also gets better because we can't traumatize our readers. But not everything can be happy and rainbows in this household, even if they're all gayEnjoy the madness
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. **Background** not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everyone is gay and don't know how to handle feelings
> 
> Okay okay but to future readers,,,, I'm so sorry a lot of shit goes on in this story. But I promise you everyone gets a happy break in between all the hurt and the drama I p r o m i s e you that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is going to be edited to match their current ages, current relationships, and if any new major characters come in (probably not) so yeah]

Huening Kai- 18 years old, bisexual, BigHit dance intern under Jimin, dating Jaegyu. From Honolulu, born August 14, 2002.

As a now 18 year old, he's a second year in high school. He is also a dance intern for BigHit. He had gotten a full ride to Seoul and to their best high school. That's where he met Taehyun and Beomgyu. Jimin was his dance teacher, along with his dance partner Jungkook; they grew close quickly. Kai is currently single, after being told by Jimin that dating in high school is a bad idea. Jungkook rejected that idea though, saying that him and Taehyung are still going strong. Kai was never interested in finding a date, so he never tried. He's been hit on by several people, both guys and girls, since he joined BigHit. Jimin and Jungkook have been adamant about protecting him, though.

Lee Jaegyu- 18 years old, gay, no current job, dating Kai. From Seoul, born May 14, 2002.

Jaegyu grew up in a super conservative household, his brother Minjun bullied him for every little thing, calling him slurs. When Jaegyu went to high school, he still had to listen to his brother’s words, and he was usually humiliated in the middle of the school. When he came out, his dad beat him, saying he could beat the sin out of him. Jaegyu hid for a few years after that, until he saw his brother harassing a few students one day. The next day, he noticed Minjun hurting the same kid, his name was Kai; Jaegyu had enough of his brother’s abuse and protected Kai. After a few days, he started falling for Kai, but he was scared to say anything because of his dad. They got together on Kai’s birthday, and Jaegyu has never been happier; there’s a lot he doesn’t know about Kai’s past, but he told himself when Kai was ready he’d tell him. Even when Yoongi told him a little about Kai’s past, and even when Jaegyu was scared for Kai, he still stayed by his side. He hopes to stay by Kai’s side even after high school, hoping to buy a house together and live the dream he’s always wanted.

Kang Taehyun- 18 years old, pansexual, animal shelter worker, dating Beomgyu. From Gangnam-gu, born February 5, 2002.

Taehyun is a second year in high school with Kai and his boyfriend Beomgyu. Taehyun moved to Seoul when he was 15 because of his mother's work. He is constantly worried that Beomgyu will move away for college when he graduates, but he helps reassure him. Taehyun has separation anxiety, because his father had left him and his mother when he was 13, leaving without a word. He works at the animal shelter with Taehyung, telling him that he'll go to college and become a veterinarian. Him and Taehyung hang out quite often, and he helps take care of Yeontan sometimes.

Choi Beomgyu- 19 years old, gay, BigHit office worker, dating Taehyun. From Daegu, born March 13, 2001.

Third year in high school with his boyfriend Taehyun and his friend Kai. He's nervous about his future, but he's decided to live day by day. His parent's moved him to Seoul when BigHit saw potential in him. But they didn't go with him, so he currently lives by himself. He's worried he'll disappoint his family, so he works as hard as he can. He frequently sees the others, seeing Kai, Jungkook, and Jimin dancing, Yeonjun with Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi showing him the ropes. He's partners with Seokjin, but he doesn't see him often because he also models with another agency. Taehyun introduced him to Taehyung at the shelter, and they bonded quickly.

Choi Soobin- 20 years old, asexual, soloist singer, dating Yeonjun. From Sangnok-gu, born December 5, 2000. 

As he's 20 now, he’d enrolled in the College of Music in Seoul. He's tried to get an agency to take him in, but they all rejected him because he's asexual. But, he didn't let it stop him. He gathered enough money to buy a studio flat and records music there. He even tried to apply at BigHit, hearing from his old high school friend, Beomgyu, that they accept everyone with talent. BigHit said they'd take him in when he showed more talent. He met Yeonjun, whom he fell in love with. Yeonjun and him started dating, and he ended up telling him he was asexual when Yeonjun tried to make a move on him.

Choi Yeonjun- 21 years old, gay, BigHit rapper, dating Soobin. From Bungdang-gu, born September 13, 1999.

Yeonjun didn't go to college, as he didn't have the money, and since he was taken in by BigHit he barely had time. He was put into the rap division with Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi. They got along pretty well, but Yoongi didn't interact well at first. Yeonjun met Soobin one day, and was sad to hear that he was rejected by BigHit. He eventually went up to the head of BigHit and asked to let Soobin in.

Jeon Jungkook- 23 years old, gay, BigHit dance intern under Jimin, dating Taehyung. From Busan, born September 1, 1997.

Jungkook is in college studying dance and music, hoping to become a performer for a group. But for now, he's a dance intern at BigHit under Jimin with his dance partner Kai. He met Taehyung walking several dogs down the street. Taehyung showed him the animal shelter, and they grew close. Jungkook met his hyungs in the BigHit building through Jimin, going on to meet Kai's friends too.

Kim Taehyung- 24 years old, pansexual, animal shelter worker, dating Jungkook. From Daegu, born December 30, 1995.

His mother told him to go somewhere fun, where he could make something of himself. He moved to Seoul, and he found puppy Yeontan and nursed him back to health. Someone saw him and offered him a job at the local animal shelter, where he's worked ever since. He never went to college, but he loves to listen to Taehyun talk about how he'll go to college to become a veterinarian. He met Jungkook and they got close fast. He enjoys hearing Jungkook talk about his dance routines, and he'll sit and watch him dance with the shelter dogs by his side.

Park Jimin- 25 years old, gay, BigHit dance intern/instructor, single. From Busan, born October 13, 1995.

Having graduated from dance school, Jimin interviewed as a dance instructor for BigHit, and was accepted immediately. He teaches Jungkook and Kai at the moment, but he hopes to be the dance instructor for an entire group. He feels immense satisfaction when he and his students get the moves just right, but he has to control his emotions when things don't go well. He's a perfectionist, and it shows. He's gotten hit on many times but he always rejects them because he doesn't trust people enough to date them.

Kim Namjoon- 26 years old, bisexual, BigHit rapper, dating Yoongi. From Ilsan, born September 12, 1994.

The classical nerd, with straight A's in high school despite him being very not straight. He went to college for music and came out of it with an offer from BigHit. He met Hoseok and Yoongi and fell for the older of the two. They took longer to bond than with Hoseok because of Yoongi's introverted nature, but he eventually opened up. The more Yoongi said, the more in love Namjoon felt, until he couldn't keep it in and confessed to Yoongi. He may look huge and scary, but he is soft and sweet when it comes to Yoongi.

Jung Hoseok- 26 years old, asexual, BigHit rapper, dating Seokjin. From Gwangju, born February 18, 1994.

Hoseok didn't go to college, or more so he dropped out when he got an offer from BigHit. His parents weren't too happy about it, they wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer; they eventually lost touch. Hoseok wasn't too happy about this, and was going to move back home when he met Namjoon and Yoongi, but more importantly Seokjin. Namjoon and Yoongi teased him about his huge crush on the eldest until he finally told him. He also had to tell him that he's asexual, but it didn't bother Seokjin.

Min Yoongi- 27 years old, bisexual, BigHit rapper, dating Namjoon. From Daegu, born March 9, 1993.

Yoongi's family was very poor when he was a child, so when he ran away to Seoul after he graduated high school, he had nowhere to stay. Luckily, he was a well-known underground rapper in Daegu, and BigHit picked him up. He was very quiet to start until he meet Namjoon and Hoseok. He didn't bother to go out and make friends until Namjoon and Hoseok introduced him to their friends. He was a bit intimidated by Namjoon until they started dating. He was usually protective of Yoongi, but behind closed doors, Namjoon was very soft and wanted to cuddle 24/7, and Yoongi found it endearing.

Kim Seokjin- 28 years old, pansexual, BigHit businessman/model, dating Hoseok. From Gwacheon, born December 4, 1992.

Seokjin spent the most time in college, because he was studying for a double major. He couldn't decide between business/finance and modelling, so he did both. Obviously he is quite ambitious, so when he got an offer as a businessman in BigHit, he took it. But several modelling agencies wanted him to be the face of their company, so he chose the one which gave him the most freedom and pay, and he made thousands. He met Hoseok and smiled at his flushed face when he innocently flirted with him. He was surprised at first when Hoseok asked him out, but he accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story takes place in current time, unless month/day is otherwise specified. just remember in this universe, there is no COVID


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, this does have some homophobic slurs. Honestly it pissed me off just writing it but I had to address that this is a fact of life for LGBT people in our world. Some places it's worse than others. If you're ever struggling or being bullied, please tell some one. Please don't be a silent victim. Please read at your own risk

Kai was walking to lunch with his friends Taehyun and Beomgyu, who were holding hands.

"You guys are so obvious." Kai chuckled, throwing his arms around his friends, starting to imitate Taehyun. "Oh Gyu, I love you so much, let me show you my love to the whole school." He clutches at his chest dramatically.

"Oh shut up Kai." Taehyun elbows Kai lightly, squeezing Beomgyu's hand tightly.

"Yeah Kai, shut up." A random kid in Beomgyu's grade said. "The fags don't want people to know they're gay."

"Minjun, just leave us alone." Beomgyu says.

"What's wrong, little fairy? Can't fly away?" Minjun continues, gathering a crowd around the four of them. He steps closer to the pair.

Beomgyu was scared, to say the least. This isn't the first time he's had homophobic slurs thrown at him, but Minjun always scared him. Taehyun stepped in front of Beomgyu, sensing his fear.

"Hey dipshit! Why don't you go bother someone else?" Kai suddenly shouts to Minjun, moving the pair behind him.

"Oh look, its another fag, sucked any dick lately-"

Kai had heard enough, and before he had time to rethink things, he punched Minjun in the face.

Taehyun and Beomgyu gasped and tried to run over to Kai, but a couple third years held them back.

"Kai!" Beomgyu shouted. Kai looked over at them, and at the same time, Minjun had reeled back and punched Kai in the temple; he was knocked to the floor. "Kai, no! Let us go!"

Taehyun and Beomgyu struggled against the people holding then back, to no avail.

"You little shit, you'll pay for that!" Minjun shouted and punched Kai again when he got up.

"You aren't allowed to talk to my friends like that." Kai said calmly. He threw another punch, but he missed and got hit in the nose.

"You fags don't deserve to be here." Minjun steps over towards the pair, until Kai put his leg out and tripped Minjun.

As he fell to the ground, the crowd started thinning out because word got around and the admin were on their way.

"I told you to leave them alone." Kai gritted out, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

Minjun stood up and kicked Kai in the leg a few times, Kai curled up on the ground. Beomgyu and Taehyun were let free when the people holding them back fled. Minjun ran too when he saw the admin turn the corner, leaving the trio on the floor.

Beomgyu was sobbing, his friend was hurt and it was his fault. 

"What happened?" One of the admin asked.

"Minjun, he-he hurt Kai." Beomgyu sobs out.

"Minjun was throwing slurs at us and Kai defended us, but he ended up getting hurt." Taehyun explained, rubbing Beomgyu's shoulder.

"Okay, let's call his parents and send all of you home for now. We'll handle Mr. Minjun."

"Actually, Kai lives with me. His family is still in Honolulu." Beomgyu explains, wiping his tears.

"Okay, then let's get him home."

Beomgyu drove himself and Kai home, worriedly looking over at him every once in a while.

Once he parked at their shared apartment, he helped Kai inside, who was limping from the shooting pain in his leg.

"Let me get a wet towel and some ice for your injuries." Beomgyu didn't really know what Kai needed, as he didn't have his parents with him to help, he was all on his own.

Beomgyu left, and Kai got up. He didn't like to sit around, and he was angry at the moment. Dancing helped calm him down.

He walked out the front door stealthily so that Beomgyu wouldn't know, and he limped all the way over to the BigHit building.

When he made it to the dance practice rooms, which took twice as long as normal, he saw Jimin and Jungkook. They were always there earlier than Kai, since he had to wait for school to be over.

He opened the door, scaring Jimin. He paused the music and turns to Kai.

"Why are you here so early, and what happened to your face?" Jimin walks over to him, inspecting his face.

"I... got into a fight." Kai flinched when Jimin touched beside his eye, where he got punched.

"What do you mean you got into a fight? What happened?"

"I'm okay hyung, just some jerk." Kai walked past Jimin and started stretching, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Don't lie to me, Kai. That's not just "some jerk". Did someone beat you up?" Jimin continues to ask questions. Jungkook Sat on the floor, not getting involved but listening.

"You want the truth, hyung?" Kai looked at Jimin in the mirror. "Beomgyu and Taehyun were being called some really bad things so I fought the guy calling them names."

Jimin and Jungkook were both shocked, but Kai decided to ignore their looks and started practicing his routine to the music in his head.

He could ignore the pain in his leg up to the part in the choreo where he had to jump. He hesitantly jumped, but pain shoots up his leg and his knees buckle as he lands. Jungkook catches him before he face plants into the floor.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Jungkook laid him flat onto the floor. "Did you hurt your leg?"

Kai nodded and rolled up his pant leg the best he can, showing the large bruise on the side of his knee.

Jimin recognized the look of his injured knee. "Oh shit. Kook, call an ambulance."

Beomgyu couldn't find Kai anywhere after he ran off. He texted him but got no reply, so he turned to Taehyun.

[Gyu] Hey Taehyun, where are you?

[Tae] At the animal shelter with Taehyung hyung, why? You need something?

[Gyu] Have you seen Kai anywhere? He ran off :(

[Tae] No, I haven't seen him :( you want me to go look for him?

[Gyu] No... I'll find him eventually, thanks tho

[Tae] No problem, call me if you need anything.

"That him?" Taehyung asks.

"Yes, hyung. He can't find Kai, said he ran off."

"Well that's not good, you want to clock off and go look for him? I can stay here."

"No, Gyu said he'll look for him."

"Okay. So do you want to explain what happened?"

"Well, we were walking to lunch, and Kai was playing around and teasing us. Then this third year started calling us... um, fags and fairies..." Taehyun whispers the derogatory terms. "Then Kai started defending us and they got into a fight." Taehyun looks down at the puppy in his lap.

"Oh dang, that's... bad. I'm sorry." Taehyung hugs the younger. "Hey, wait. You said Kai is Jimin hyung's dance student, right? Jungkook is his partner, so what if he's there? Him and Jimin will know what to do if he's with them." Taehyung tries to cheer Taehyun up.

"Wait, what if he really is there?" Taehyun set the puppy aside, getting up. "Of course, but why would he go all the way over there?" Taehyun got his phone out and called Beomgyu.

"Tae? What is it?"

"Gyu, have you checked the practice rooms? What if Kai is over there?"

"I mean, it's a possibility- hang on, just got a text." Beomgyu stays silent for a few seconds while he read the text. "Tae."

"Gyu."

"Kai's in the hospital. Do I need to pick you up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm here to pull in with the newest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Okay, so how confusing would it be to work with two people who had almost the exact same name? I feel bad for everyone at the shelter who has to work with Taehyun and Taehyung loooool


	3. Worse Than We Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up because yall gonna need this after a while:
> 
> Contact Names (they all agreed to put the same names for each other, that's why they don't change between different private chats)
> 
> Kai- Ultimate Maknae  
> Taehyun-Tae #2 (cuz he's younger)  
> Beomgyu- Gyu  
> Soobin-Soo  
> Yeonjun-Yeon  
> Jungkook-Kook  
> Taehyung-Tae #1 (cuz he's older)  
> Jimin- Chim  
> Namjoon-Joon  
> Hoseok-Hobi  
> Yoongi-Yoon  
> Seokjin-Ultimate Hyung
> 
> Also, obviously the couples use nicknames most of the time, but a few of them (mostly Kai) uses abbreviated versions of the others names (usually called the contact names) in a friendly way. That and it gets tiring writing out the longer names so I just have them be abbreviated in speech most of the time unless it's serious talk TwT

“No, I can have Taehyung hyung take me.” Taehyun covered the speaker. “If that’s okay with you, hyung.”

“Yeah, I’ll take you.” Taehyung smiled.

“Yes, hyung said he’ll take me.”

“Are you sure?” Beomgyu asked.

“I’m sure Gyu. You go to Kai, we’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, I’ll text you the address. See you there.”

“Thanks, bye.” Taehyun hung up.

“Alright, let’s lock these guys up, then we can go. Where is Kai?” Taehyung starts putting a few of the pups up.

“Gyu is going to send me the address. Let me help, hyung.” Taehyun puts his phone in his pocket and helps Taehyung. “Wait, what are we going to do with Tannie?”

Yeontan yapped happily. He’d been going with Taehyung to the shelter to see his friends.

“I can drop you off at the hospital and bring Tannie home.”

Taehyun's phone buzzed. "I have the address, let's go."

Taehyung picks Yeontan up and they walk over to his car.

"Alright, where are we going?"

Taehyung drives Taehyun to the hospital.

"Do you know where to go?" Taehyung sticks his head out the window.

"I got it, thank you hyung."

Taehyun walked inside and was met with cold, conditioned air.

"Hello, I'm here to-"

"Tae!" Beomgyu ran up behind Taehyun and hugged him. "So glad you made it. We're here to visit Huening Kai."

"Sorry, only family is allowed since he is a minor. Do you have permission from his family."

"His family doesn't live here, so he lives with me; I'm 18." Beomgyu shows the woman his driver's license.

"Okay, looks legit. Here's his room number."

"Thank you miss." Taehyun says and they both bow, then walk away.

"Alright, let's go find Kai."

(12 Babeys)

[Tae #1] Hey guys, Kai is in the hospital if you want me to pick you up to see him

[Yeon] Okay, thanks hyung. Soo, you want me to pick you up?

[Soo] Please? I'll be out in a few, gotta finish up a few things

[Yeon] Okay, I've got Joon, Yoon, and Hobi hyungs with me. Coming now

[Yoon] Why do you insist on calling us that?

[Yeon] Just easier to type

[Soo] Turn your phone off while driving! >:( Walking out the door now

[Hobi] He said he was sorry @_@

[Soo] Yah, it's okay, I forgive you 

[Ultimate Hyung] Sorry guys, really busy rn, can't visit Kai :'(

[Ultimate Maknae] Idek if you guys can all fit in here lol, don't worry hyung

[Gyu] Kai you're okay! We're coming up now

[Ultimate Maknae] I'm okay, don't worry

[Gyu] Of course we're going to worry, our maknae is hurt

Beomgyu and Taehyun reached Kai's hospital room, and opened the door. Kai was on his phone, probably texting the worried group chat. Jimin and Jungkook were sitting beside him.

"Hey Kai, you good? What happened?" Beomgyu asked. Kai's right leg was suspended in the air and held in place in a sling.

"Well, when Minjun kicked me in the leg, he hurt my knee. Walking on it to the dance room and trying to dance on it made it worse, and I ended up dislocating it." Kai explains. 

Beomgyu punched Kai lightly in the arm. "Kai! And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I'm sorry hyung." Kai tried to bow in the awkward position he sat in.

"You had me so worried!" Beomgyu's facial features screamed worry and upset.

"I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean to worry you." Jimin raised his head and noticed the pained and sad look on Kai's face.

Before he could say anything to the youngest, the others came into the room, all at once.

"We came as soon as we could. Kai, are you okay?" Yeonjun asked.

"I'm okay Yeon hyung, just won't be able to dance for a little while."

"What even happened?" Namjoon inquired next.

"Basically, I hurt my knee earlier, and dancing on in dislocated it." Kai laughed nervously. He didn't want to tell everyone about Minjun, knowing how protective they are of the three youngest.

"That's not true Kai, it was my fault." Beomgyu mutters.

"What do you mean?" Yoongi, of course, had heard him.

"Kai defended Tae and I at school and got attacked by Minjun." Beomgyu explained.

"Oh, that little shit?" Soobin huffed. "Yeah, he's an asshole."

"You knew him, Soobin hyung?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, sadly. He used to bully me for being asexual. Never thought he'd go to those lengths, though." 

"I felt that..." Hoseok adds on, as he is asexual too, and is often ridiculed for it.

The older ones were all fuming.

"What all did this prick say and do?" Yoongi said menacingly, cracking his knuckles like he was ready to get into a fight; Namjoon held onto him so he wouldn't blow up.


	4. There Are No Buts With Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but the beginning sentence reminds me of a video I watched:
> 
> "And I uh.. well I stabbed him 37 times in the chest"
> 
> "Caaarl that kills people"
> 
> "I didn't know that"
> 
> "How did you not know that?"
> 
> (Llamas With Hats series)
> 
> IDK why it reminds me of that but it does even though it has no symbolism or anything in common with it but now I can't stop thinking about it oh g o s h-

"Well, he called Beomgyu and Taehyun hyungs fags and fairies..." Kai looked down while he explained. "Then I told Minjun to leave them alone, and he said something to me, and I ended up punching him in the face. Then we got into a fight and he ended up kicking me in the knee. Then the admin came and told us to go home for the day."

Yoongi was red in the face, clenching his fists tightly and holding his breath; Soobin looked upset too.

"Who is this shithead and where is he now?" Yoongi sounded completely serious, he would not give two shits about beating up a high schooler for his friends.

"Hyung, no. The school said they'll take care of it." Beomgyu said.

"Is he an athlete?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then they won't do jack shit. You guys can stay with us tomorrow if you want. We won't force you to go to school."

"No, hyung. We've got to go back to school tomorrow."

"Alright, well if anything happens, you better call me. You know I'll do anything for my favorite maknaes." Yoongi sounded sweet for once.

Namjoon pouted and threw his arms around Yoongi's small frame. "Aw Yoon, what about me?"

"I said my favorite maknaes, not my favorite nerd." Yoongi looked back at his clingy boyfriend with a smug look on his face. Namjoon didn't know whether to feel complimented or offended, and it showed on his face. "Oh hush up, you know I love you." Yoongi kissed Namjoon's nose.

"All I see are couples, couples everywhere..." Kai joked, making a sick face at all the PDA surrounding him.

"Tell me about it." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Hey, sorry to ruin you guy's moments of trying to bone each other with your eyes, but we came here to visit Kai, not to bombard the singles with your disgusting PDA." Jimin stared everyone down.

"First of all, I'm ace, sooooo..." Soobin said, and Hoseok agreed loudly.

"Second of all, if you're complaining so much, date Kai." Jungkook joked.

"Oh hell no, not my baby." Yoongi said.

"Why am I being called someone's baby?" Kai was genuinely confused, poor child.

"I'm not going to date Kai." Jimin sighed.

There was a knock on the door, and Jin walked in.

"Hyung, I thought you weren't going to make it." Kai says.

"I asked work to be cut short today so I could visit. Anyways, how are you doing? What happened?"

Kai explained everything again, and Jin looked even angrier than Yoongi had. Hoseok walked up and intertwined their fingers in the hope that it would calm him down.

"Okay, first of all, what the hell. Second, can I punch this kid?"

"That's what I said!" Yoongi shouted from within Namjoon's sweater.

"I'm okay hyung, just hurt myself."

"That's not okay, Kai. No hurts my maknaes."

"I'm going to be able to leave soon, once I get my brace. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

"That's because you're on pain medications right now Kai. You can't dance for at least 4 weeks, 6 if it's more severe." Jimin says.

"Wha-? Hyung, that's not fair! Please let me continue to practice, I'll go easy." Kai begged.

"No means no, Kai. You can't risk injuring it further. You are prohibited from practicing until a physician says otherwise." Jimin made himself perfectly clear. "Get a doctor's note saying you can practice again and I'll be more than happy to let you continue. But for now, it's just Kook and me. Understand?"

"I understand hyung…" Kai's head hung low.

"Don't feel bad, as your teacher and friend, I'm doing this for your safety."

"Can I at least watch you guys?"

"No, you need to stay home and rest. No doubt you'll be tired after walking around school all day, you will need all the rest you can get. That means go straight home with Beomgyu and rest. Don't try to sneak off either like earlier."

Kai pouted, he had no other choice but to listen. Jimin was his dance instructor, after all.

"Okay, I understand. And Beomgyu hyung, I'm sorry for running off earlier."

"I forgive you Kai, just please don't scare me like that again. I've got to take care of you."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good, I want to make sure you're safe while you recover. You're basically my only family left." Beomgyu gets up and goes over to Kai, intertwining their fingers. "You're like my baby brother, Kai." 

"I know, Beomgyu hyung. I'll listen from now on." Kai squeezes Beomgyu's hands tightly.

10 more minutes pass by, and a doctor finally comes back in. He was surprised to see the group of 11 people crowding around Kai.

"Wow," the doctor chuckles. "You've got a great group of friends, it seems. We've got your brace and crutches all ready for you, Mr. Huening. Let's get it on you so you can be on your way."

A nurse who was behind the doctor walked over to Kai. She put the brace on slowly, making sure it fit without hurting him.

"Alright, there we go." She smiles to Kai and hands Jimin the crutches, as he was the closest.

"Now, I know Mr. Park spoke about you being a dancer. With this sort of injury, jumping or even twisting your leg will only injure your knee further. You'll be on crutches for two weeks to make sure the knee stays in place without creating pressure on it. We'll schedule you a check-up in two weeks to determine where your healing is at and whether you'll need the crutches after that."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Kai smiled kindly.

"Thank you sir, really." Jimin bowed respectively, and the rest followed his lead.

"It's no problem. Take care, Mr. Huening." The doctor waved and left.

"So, we can leave now?" Kai asked excitedly, he hated having to sit in one place for too long.

"Yes, we can. Let me help you." Jimin grabs Kai's arm and lifts him into a sitting position. "You're going to need these." He gives Kai the crutches and moves backwards so he can stand up.

After a few moments of struggling, Kai was able to stand up.

"Okay, let's go." Kai walks out the door, the others following behind him.


	5. Please Protect Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: contains a bit of homophobic slurs

Beomgyu drives Kai home, Jimin and Jungkook go back to practicing. Yeonjun drives the rappers back to the studio, Soobin drives himself back to his flat; Jin drives himself back to the place where they were taking his pictures, and Taehyung drives himself and Taehyun back to the shelter.

"Okay, so since we skipped lunch, should I cook lunch or go grab something?" Beomgyu asked once they go inside their shared apartment.

Kai stopped suddenly, having the look of fear in his face. Kai is the one who cooks for them, and for good reason. Beomgyu had once tried to make kimchi and he somehow burnt the pan itself.

"Hyung, no offense, but I'd rather let Namjoon hyung cook. How about we go pick up something?"

"That's fair." Beomgyu shrugged, unbothered. "And you aren't going anywhere. You need to sit down and rest like Jimin hyung said." Kai pouted, trying to convince him. "Nope, suck that lip back in, that isn't going to work. What do you want to eat?"

"I could care less, I'm just starving." Kai's stomach growls loudly, perfect timing.

"Alright, I'm gone. If you want anything specific, text me."

"Okay, thank you hyung." And with that, Beomgyu walked out the door, leaving Kai by himself.

Now he had to figure out what he should do, now that he was on crutches and alone.

Just then, he hears a crash outside, which made him jump out of his skin.

He picks up his crutches and gets up, going to the door. He opens it and sees the cause of the crash.

Beomgyu was on the floor, a shadowed figure standing over him. The figure was tall and muscular, and looked threatening.

"Hey!" Kai shouted, getting the person's attention off his hyung. "What are you doing to Beomgyu hyung?"

"Kai? Get out of here, you'll get hurt!" Beomgyu shouts at him, eyes wide in fear. He couldn't move because the person above him put their foot on his back.

"Hyung, are you okay? Are you-"

"Hey!" It was Yoongi. "What do you think you're doing?"

Namjoon was beside him. "Leave Beomgyu alone." His voice really clashed with his pastel colored hair and sweater.

"Hyungs, just get out of here!" Beomgyu tried.

"No, you could be hurt." Yoongi walks over to the person, grabbing his collar. "Listen here, twerp. Leave him alone." Yoongi sounded intimidating, despite the major height difference.

The boy, who Yoongi thought looked 18, chuckled.

"Yeah, leave the fag alone. Also, Kai is it? How's your knee?" He smiled.

"How do you-?" Then it hit Kai, it was Minjun.

Yoongi knew that look on Kai's face, he knew what it meant. "Oh, so you're the kid who messed Kai up. Well, too bad for you, either leave or you'll have a broken nose."

"I'd like to see you try, shorty. The fairy is mine."

"What did you just call my boyfriend?" Namjoon fumes, walking up to Minjun.

"Oh great, another one." Minjun rolls his eyes. "Can't wait to beat up your lanky-"

Yoongi punched him in the nose, letting him stumble. Minjun tripped over his feet and fell on Beomgyu, knocking the breath out of him.

Namjoon pushed Minjun off of Beomgyu, helping his friend up.

"Go inside, keep Kai and yourself safe." Namjoon's soft, caring voice was back.

"No, I have to deal with Minjun."

"No offense Beomgyu, but he had you pinned to the floor." Yoongi says, massaging his knuckles.

"Not by fighting, by talking."

"Yeah, good luck with that." The eldest sarcastically commented.

"He-" Kai tries to say, but Minjun was faster.

"Damn, you've got a good punch, but you talk way too much." Minjun smiled, holding Kai's forehead back to expose the front of his neck, pressing a knife to it.

"Kai-" Beomgyu started.

"Ah ah, you move and I'll slice right into his neck."

"Let him go, man. He doesn't deserve this." Yoongi tried to reason with Minjun.

"Oh, yes he does. All of you should die, every last one of you!" Minjun shouts, the knife moving around when he does. Kai flinches and cries out in pain.

"No, because we don't deserve the shit you give us." Yoongi seemed calm even though he was shaking on the inside, he was scared Kai was going to get seriously injured. "Now, give Kai back and we'll pretend we didn't-"

"Like hell!"

"Don't interrupt me." Yoongi looked mad. "Don't play around with people's lives. We can't help that we're born this way. Give him back or we'll call the police." Luckily for them, Namjoon was smart, and had called the police the second they saw Beomgyu on the ground.

Minjun sighed, "fine, here." He threw Kai on the ground, who groaned in pain. "I better not see you at school, or you'll have more than an injured knee." And with that, he ran.

Beomgyu ran to Kai, having him sit with his legs out straight. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

"I'm okay hyung. Did Minjun hurt you?" Kai smiles, though his face looked pained; it was a different kind of pain though.

"Only knocked the breath out of me when he fell on me. You look like you're in pain, did falling hurt your knee more?"

"I'm fine, really." Kai reached for his crutches, and Namjoon gave them to him. "Thanks, hyung." Kai got up slowly, standing up fully after a minute. "You should go inside Beomgyu hyung, in case he comes back."

"You need to go sit down, you're injured."

"The two of you need to go inside, Joon and I can handle him if he comes back." Yoongi directs.

"I've got to get some lunch for us, though."

"Do you have anything in your apartment?"

"Yes, but-"

Yoongi walks into Beomgyu and Kai's apartment without a word. The other three follow, all with confused faces.

"Since Kai can't cook with his injuries, and Beomgyu literally can't cook, I'll make something."

Kai and Beomgyu were shocked, well maybe Beomgyu more so had the look of betrayal.

Namjoon had a warm smile on his face.

"Hyung, you can cook?" Kai asked, but Yoongi didn't respond, just put the apron on that was hanging on the wall. It was Kai's, so it was a bit big on him, but it'll work.

"Yoon doesn't like to cook for others, but since I can't cook, he usually will. It's the sweetest thing." Namjoon says out loud, watching Yoongi's ears turn pink the more he said.

"Shut up!" Yoongi says playfully. "I only cook when we don't have money for takeout."

"Uh huh, suuure." Namjoon smiles and walks over to where Yoongi was while the younger two sit on the couch. "You're an amazing cook, Yoon. Thank you for making them lunch." Namjoon backhugs his smaller boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his front.

"Well, I also figured we could eat too since we haven't had lunch." Yoongi leans his head back so it rests on Namjoon's shoulder, looking into his eyes for a moment. "Now, get out of the kitchen before you break something!" Yoongi lightly slaps Namjoon's arm.

Namjoon chuckles and walks away. Kai and Beomgyu are watching a movie, so Namjoon sits in the chair and watches it with them.

30 minutes later and Yoongi finishes making lunch.

"Children, lunch." Yoongi calls out for the three.

Namjoon gets up and stretches his legs out. "I'm not a child, though. So I guess I don't get lunch." Namjoon said smartly.

"Okay smartass, guess no lunch for you." Yoongi shrugged and set the food on the table.

"Wait no, I'm actually hungry."

"Then get over here before the younger ones eat it all." Hearing that, Namjoon rushes to the table.

The two younger ones stared at the food with amazement, mouths watering.

"Thank you hyung!" They both simultaneously said before digging in.

"Thanks sweetheart." Namjoon smiled and kissed Yoongi's cheek. He waited for the youngers to get their portion and even let Yoongi get some too before he did.

"Wow hyung, this is so good!" Beomgyu complimented, and Kai nodded in agreement.

Yoongi smiled a little, pride swelling in his chest. "I'm glad you like it." He couldn't help but notice that Kai had gotten the smallest portion out of everyone, but he didn't say anything.

"Could you cook for us, like... everyday?" Beomgyu asked.

"Hey! He's my chef!" Namjoon joked.

"Oh hush, Joon. For you guys, if you really need me to, I will. And Kai, once you're able to walk around on your own again, I could teach you some things. Just don't tell the others though." Yoongi winked and went back to eating. Kai hadn't answered, didn't even look at Yoongi when he said his name, like he didn't hear him.

Beomgyu looked at Kai with excitement. Kai was looking down at his bowl, stirring his spoon through his food. Beomgyu had to rub his eyes, because to him it looked like Kai was on the verge of tears.

"Kai, you okay?" Namjoon asked.

Kai didn't answer, he looked extremely spaced out. Beomgyu tapped his arm, which seemed to bring him back to reality, blinking harshly to get rid of his tears.

"Namjoon hyung asked you a question."

Kai raised his head, eyebrows knitted in confusion, so Namjoon asked again. Kai just nodded, not saying anything and going back to staring at his food.

"Hey, what's on your mind-"

"I have to go to the restroom." Kai said abruptly, getting up and walking away. Beomgyu was right, Kai was on the verge of tears, he saw him wipe his eyes as he stood up.

"What's up with him?" Yoongi asked and Beomgyu shrugged.


	6. Kai's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I am so sorry for this I swear it gets better at some point
> 
> Contains: self harm and eating disorders

Kai hadn't come out of the bathroom for over 10 minutes, the other three starting to worry.

"I'll go check on him." Beomgyu got up and walks to the bathroom. The closer he got, he heard choked sobs. He grew concerned and ran the rest of the way to the door. "Are you okay, Kai?"

Kai's sobs stopped suddenly. "Yeah, I'm fine hyung. I'll be out in a minute." He couldn't help when his voice hiccupped from him crying.

"Are you... crying? Can I come in?" Beomgyu reached for the doorknob.

"No... no! Don't come in!" Kai tried to get out, but Beomgyu opened the door before he could finish his sentence.

The older gasped, hand clasped to his mouth. What he sees will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

He sees that the bathroom was a complete mess, floor to ceiling somehow in disarray. Kai was extremely pale, and Beomgyu knew it wasn't from him coming in. The bathroom smelled worse than death even though Kai had tried turning on the fan, so Beomgyu knew he had thrown up. Tears spring into his eyes from what he sees next.

Kai's forearm... it was covered in blood. In his right hand, there was a razorblade. It looked like it had been used before. Beomgyu watched in horror as the blood on his arm ran down to mix the white of his button down sleeve of his uniform, staining it.

"Hyung..." Kai drops the blade on the floor, reaching out to Beomgyu. Kai's eyes flood with tears when the older backs away.

"No..." It was quiet, but Kai could hear the fear and disgust in his voice. Beomgyu turned around and ran, going to get the older two. Kai didn't know this though, and he started sobbing, aggressively cutting at his arm, not caring where the blade lands.

This continues until the pain becomes too much and he drops the blade. His vision becomes blurred, either from tears or the pain, or both.

"Kai!" Namjoon and Yoongi sprint into the bathroom. Namjoon gasps, and Yoongi grits his teeth. He spots the blade and immediately takes it away, being careful to not cut his finger.

"Hyung, please..." Kai reached for the blade.

"No." Yoongi was upset, and it showed. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't dare allow himself to.

"Please... need it..." He continued to plead.

"Bullshit, you don't need this." Yoongi's voice sounded cold, and it slashed through Kai's heart, the feeling was like being shot.

Kai started to sob uncontrollably, body trembling. Namjoon wanted to wrap his arms around him, but he knew he'd be most likely pushed away.

Kai got up slowly, eyes red and puffy. He grabbed his crutches and made his way to Yoongi. The oldest kept the blade out of his reach, but stood in confusion when Kai passed them both.

"Kai, where are you going?" Namjoon asked, starting to follow him before he heard a scream coming from behind him.

"What the hell?" Yoongi was shocked, running towards the sound. "Watch Kai." Yoongi said to Namjoon, but before he could turn around to find Kai, he had left.

"Shit..." Namjoon didn't know what to do, so he followed Yoongi.

Before Kai made his escape out the door, he had grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. What he grabbed was not medicine, but another blade.

He grabbed his phone, heart racing, as he called Jimin. The first call didn't go through. Kai grew anxious and he called again. He balanced the phone on his shoulder, rolling up his right sleeve. For every beep, he would cut a line on his right forearm. It calmed his anxiety down, strangely enough. But by the time four beeps went off, Kai was sobbing in pain again. 

Just then, Jimin picks up.

"Hey Kai, sorry I- are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Hyung, please, hurts..."

Jimin grew panicked. "What hurts? What happened?"

Kai continued to cut his right arm in frustration while still on the phone. He screams out in pain when the blade goes a bit too deep with his unsteady hand.

"Stay there, don't move. I'm coming to pick you up." He was still at the dance room with Jungkook, so he wasn't far from the apartment.

"Please, hurry..." Kai begs.

"I'm coming now." Kai could hear Jimin start his car through the speaker. "Don't hang up on me, okay? You're going to be okay Kai." Jimin continued to talk calmly as to not freak Kai out.

"Hurts so much..." Kai's voice shook.

"What hurts?"

"My arms... they hurt so bad hyung."

"Wait, Kai. You didn't..." Kai didn't answer, only whimpers when the wind kicks up. "Shit, okay... I'll be there in a second."

Jimin reaches the apartment a few seconds later, finding Kai sitting against the wall in a ball.

"Kai..." Jimin runs over to him. "Are you okay? Let me see." Jimin's voice was calm and soothing. Kai knew he was safe with him, he would know what to do.

Kai raised his arms out, forgetting that the blade was still in his hand. Jimin held out his hand, and Kai gave him the blade. He threw it across the grass so Kai couldn't go get it.

"Hyung-"

"Shh. You're going to be okay. Let's go inside and wash up, okay?"

"No, no! Can't... can't go inside. They're mad at me..."

"Okay, then let's go to my house. I've got the things to help you. Is that okay?" Kai knew he was safe, so he nodded. "Alright, can you get up by yourself?" Jimin backed up so Kai had room to get up.

"Can we go please?" Kai's voice sounded small and vulnerable.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go to my house." Jimin didn't want to ask Kai why he didn't want to go back inside the apartment. His first priority was to clean and dress his wounds so they don't get infected.

They get into the car and Jimin starts driving away. He gets his phone out when he reaches a red light, going to text Beomgyu.

[Chim] Why is Kai saying he's scared to go inside your apartment? He says you're mad at him

*Seen 3:06pm*

[Chim] I know you saw that message, Beomgyu. Why are you mad at him?

*Seen 3:08pm*

[Chim] Whatever, I'm taking him to my house to help him. Idk how long he'll be here

*Seen 3:12pm*

Jimin rolled his eyes, pulling into the driveway.

"We're here, Kai. Come on, let's go inside, yeah?" Jimin's voice sounded caring, even though he was annoyed that Beomgyu was ghosting him.


	7. When the Sadness Becomes Real

Jimin takes Kai into his bathroom so he can clean his cuts.

"Can you sit on the counter, please? It'll be easier to clean your arms if you're sitting."

Kai just nodded, too emotionally exhausted to say anything. It took him a minute to sit on the counter with his knee and arms injured.

"Okay, let me go grab a few things, is that okay?"

Kai didn't say anything, nodding hesitantly again. With that, Jimin left. Kai listened around for him, and he jumped when someone else enters the bathroom.

"Kai? What happened?" It was Taehyun. He had forgotten that the two of them live together.

"Taehyun hyung, I-" Kai's voice hurt, he couldn't talk louder than a whisper.

"Tae, come on, why don't you go sit down? Let me take care of Kai, and if he wants to explain after, he can." Jimin sounded so calm despite the situation he was currently in.

"Okay... I'll be in the living room." And with that, Taehyun left.

"Sorry about that. Okay, so this is probably going to sting, but I have to clean your cuts. You're completely safe here, so tell me if you need a break, okay? I'll do one arm at a time." Jimin also made sure to tell Kai what he was going to do before he did it.

He asked for Kai's left arm first, as it looked more cut up. Jimin ran a rag under cold water and placed it on Kai's arm, creating pressure. The younger winced, but at least the cold rag felt kind of nice. Jimin removed the rag after a few minutes, running it under the water again. He made sure to wash the rag to get the blood off, then he wrung the rag out and placed it back on Kai's arm, gently cleaning it.

Kai whimpered in pain, grabbing onto Jimin's sleeve with his right hand.

"Sorry Kai, but I have to clean them so I can see how deep they are." Kai toughed through the rest of the cleaning. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when Jimin finally finished. "Good news is that you're not bleeding anymore, and none of them look deep." Jimin gave him a reassuring smile. He stepped out the bathroom for a second. "Tae, could you grab the gauze wrap please?"

"Got it." Taehyun said as he got up to get the wrap. He returned a few seconds later with it and handed it to Jimin.

"Thank you." He opened the packaging and unrolled it. Taehyun nodded and went back into the living room. "Okay Kai, this part won't hurt at all. I just have to wrap up your arm until it heals fully, is that okay?"

Kai nodded, so Jimin started to wrap up his left arm. He was right, it didn't hurt at all.

Jimin moved to Kai's right arm and did the same as what he did to the left. There were only about 5 or 6 cuts from what he could see, but they were longer than the ones on his left.

15 minutes pass by and Jimin was done with Kai's right arm.

"Okay, we're all done now. How do you feel?"

"I feel... okay." Kai whispers.

"No pain anywhere, not too tight?" Jimin asks, and Kai shakes his head no. "Alright, why don't we go sit down, I can get you some water."

Kai got down and followed Jimin to the living room and sat down next to Taehyun. Jimin walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kai, you doing okay?" Taehyun put his arm around his friend comfortingly.

Kai shook his head again, looking down at his gauze-covered arms.

"Here Kai, take this." Jimin came back into the living room and sat down on the other side of Kai, handing him some medicine and water.

"What is this?" Kai turns the pill around in his hand, trying to identify it.

"It's a pain reliever, I figured you'll need it in a minute when your body catches back up."

Kai took the medicine and chugged the water. Jimin stopped him before he hurt himself drinking the water in one go. "Slowly now, don't hurt yourself."

He drank the rest of the water slowly like Jimin told him to.

Jimin got out his phone to text Beomgyu again, hoping to get an answer.

[Chim] Your Tae and I have Kai, I cleaned and dressed his wounds and got him some water

*Seen 4:02pm*

[Chim] Look, Gyu. I know you're probably upset at him, but I also know you care about him. Please, just answer

*Seen 4:06pm*

Kai looked at Jimin, who seemed frustrated.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Kai asked him.

Jimin shut his phone off and placed it next to him on the couch. "It's nothing."

"I know you're lying to me, hyung."

Jimin knew better than to lie to an emotionally sensitive Kai. "I was just texting Beomgyu. I tried to ask him questions but he won't answer me. He know you're here and that you're safe, though."

"He's mad at me, so he won't answer you..." Kai looks down at his lap.

"Let me try, he'll answer me." Taehyun gets out his phone.

[Tae #2] Gyu, what's up? Jimin hyung said you won't answer him

[Gyu] I don't feel like talking rn…

[Tae #2] Kai needs your support rn tho

[Gyu] I said I don't want to talk

[Tae #2] Gyu, please...

*Seen 4:13pm*

Taehyun sighs and shuts his phone off. "He answered but he said he doesn't want to talk."

"Okay, thanks for trying Tae." Jimin said.

"I knew he was mad at me..." Kai whispers, eyes filled with tears.

"No, never, Kai. He's not mad. Just worried abut you, and who wouldn't be? We're here to help you, you're completely safe with us." Jimin comforted him, running his hands through Kai's hair.

"But he... he back away..." Kai hiccupped. "He ran away, he doesn't want to... to see me." He sobbed out the rest of his sentence.

"Kai, I need you too listen to me, okay?" Jimin cupped the younger's face in his hands. "Beomgyu doesn't hate you, he's not mad at you, he was probably just shocked." Jimin's eyes were calm and soothing as he tried to calm Kai down.

"But... but." Kai sniffled. "Yoongi and Namjoon hyungs, they didn't look angry... like Beomgyu hyung did."

"Wait, Yoongi and Namjoon hyungs were there?" Jimin asked, and Kai nodded. "Why were they there?" Jimin asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, when Beomgyu hyung and I got home, he wanted to grab lunch for us. But he got attacked by Minjun, and for some reason, Yoongi and Namjoon hyungs were there and they protected Beomgyu hyung."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. I assume they stayed there in case Minjun came back?"

Kai nodded. "Yoongi hyung made us lunch, and then I left, and..." Kai stopped talking.

"It's okay Kai. You can tell us if you want to, but don't force it." Jimin wiped the stray tear that fell down Kai's face.

"I couldn't keep it in, didn't want to..." He confessed.

"Did you purge?" Jimin asked, and Kai nodded as more tears fell. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help. I'm not mad at you, I promise." Kai knows Jimin was telling the truth.

"It hurt so... so much, hyung. I couldn't help it, I had to stop it. But then Beomgyu found me..."

"Is this when you harmed?" Another nod and a hiccup. "Do you know why?"

"Beomgyu and Taehyun hyungs could have gotten hurt because of... of me. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I worried all of you, I'm sorry..." Kai rested his head on Jimin's shoulder, sobbing heavily.

"Hey, you're okay. We aren't mad. We were worried because that asshole attacked you for no reason. We were never mad that you stood up to him for Beomgyu and Taehyun. I'm proud of you for having the courage to do that." Jimin continued to run his hand through Kai's hair.


	8. The Eye of the Hurricane

"But..." Kai wanted to say.

"Kai, we would have gotten hurt if you hadn't protected us. Though I am upset that you ended up getting hurt, I wasn't upset at you." Taehyun said, rubbing Kai's back.

Kai continued to cry for a few minutes until he eventually fell asleep on Jimin.

"At least he's asleep now, hopefully he gets some good rest." Jimin says, reaching over to grab his phone.

(12 Babeys)

[Chim] Okay, everyone please text Gyu, I need answers

[Tae #1] Cryptic much? lol

[Chim] I'm serious Tae, just text him

[Hobi] What's going on? Why do you need answers from Beomgyu?

[Chim] No offense hyung but it's not your business. Just someone please text him

[Yoon] He's with us, he's okay

[Hobi] What? What happened to him?

[Yoon] It's nothing, he's okay. Jimin, is Kai okay?

[Chim] He's asleep rn but yeah

[Yoon] That's good, let's move to a private chat

[Chim] Okay

[Tae #1] Wait what?? Guys!

(Yoon and Chim)

[Chim] Why is Gyu not answering my texts?

[Yoon] Listen, Beomgyu is not feeling good rn

[Chim] Yeah no shit, but Kai thinks Gyu is mad at him

[Yoon] Well he's not

[Chim] I already tried to tell him that, but he won't believe me until Gyu says it himself

[Yoon] Yeah, good luck with that

[Chim] Why is that?

[Yoon] We took his phone

[Chim] Why???

[Yoon] He tried to destroy it

[Chim] ? Why would he do that?

[Yoon] Because he feels horrible and has no outlet for it

[Chim] Oh...

[Yoon] Yeah, so he's not mad, just feels horrible about the whole situation

[Chim] I can imagine

[Yoon] Just give him some time, he just witnessed a lot

[Chim] Right. Are you guys at the apartment or your house?

[Yoon] We're at home, he didn't want to stay in his apartment. You guys are at your house, right?

[Chim] Yeah. Idk how long Kai's going to be out, but he looks exhausted. He's probably going to stay the night here

[Yoon] Same here. Beomgyu's been pacing around for the last half an hour. What about school tomorrow?

[Chim] Honestly, Kai may not be in shape or in the right headspace to go tomorrow. I don't want to send him to school if Beomgyu hasn't calmed down. His arms need time to heal, too. I'm probably going to keep Tae here too, just in case Minjun decides to mess with him. I don't want him going alone

[Yoon] Unless Beomgyu does something stupid, I'll probably send him to school. How is Kai doing?

[Chim] I cleaned and dressed his arms when we got home. He talked a little but he is just so exhausted and he fell asleep on me

[Yoon] Well that's good, at least. Make sure you watch him closely tho

[Chim] Why is that?

[Yoon] Apparently he purged his lunch, so he may do it again

[Chim] Yeah, he told me about that. He's in good hands, hyung; I'll take care of him

[Yoon] Thank Jimin

[Chim] Anything for the maknae

*Seen 5:14pm*

Jimin places his phone next to him on the couch. He feels Kai stir, watching him as his eyes flutter open.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Jimin smiles.

Kai rubs at his eyes for a second before yawning. "How long was I asleep?"

"Little less than an hour."

"Oh." He noticed that Taehyun was gone. Then his phone buzzed.

[(12 Babeys) 12 messages]

There were also a few texts from his friends. He opened them one at a time.

[Tae #1] Hey Kai! Idk what's going on, but I hope you're okay! *sent 4:51pm*

[Kook] Hey, you alright? *sent 4:56pm*

[Ultimate Hyung] Kaiiii! You're doing okay, right? Just looked at the groupchat *sent 4:58pm*

[Yoon] You probably don't want to talk rn, but Gyu is worried about you *sent 5:15pm*

[Tae #2] Sorry for leaving, hyung said you just woke up. I'll be back later! *sent 5:16pm*

Kai looked back at the groupchat, reading Jimin's desperate attempts to get answers.

"Hey, hyung. How is Gyu hyung doing?" Kai asked, looking up into Jimin's eyes.

"Uhhh, he's..." Jimin sighed and just showed Kai his and Yoongi's texts.

Jimin watched his eyebrows furrow as he reads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support, it's greatly appreciated!!!!


	9. When Things Fall Into Place

Kai's eyes filled with fresh tears when he finished reading the texts. Jimin wiped them away as they fell.

"Why..." Kai bows his head down so Jimin can't see him. "Why do I do this to people?"

"You haven't done anything, Kai." Jimin hugs the younger.

"I did, hyung… I did. I hurt Beomgyu hyung…"

"You didn't hurt him, he just needs some time to think."

"He's angry, I did that to him..."

"No, Kai. You didn't do anything to him. He still loves you more than anything."

"Then why doesn't he answer texts?" Kai looked up at Jimin, eyes red from crying.

"Because Yoongi hyung took it."

"But why?" Kai was trying to prove a point.

"Because he... he felt horrible."

Kai already knew the answer.

"I made him feel that way, hyung."

"Kai..." Jimin didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I knew it..." Kai reached for his phone.

"What are you doing?"

Kai didn't respond. He opened his messages app and went onto Beomgyu's contact. He started typing.

[Ultimate Maknae] Gyu hyung, please. I'm sorry for hurting myself. You're mad now because of me...

[Gyu] Kai, don't text him rn (this is Yoongi). He's not in the mood rn

[Ultimate Maknae] Yoongi hyung please let me talk to him

[Gyu] No, Kai. I don't want him to say something he'll regret

[Ultimate Maknae] Just please Yoongi hyung. I need to know if he's okay

[Gyu] Fine. But if he says something hurtful by accident, well... I tried to warn you

[Ultimate Maknae] Thank you

"Beomgyu." Yoongi says to the younger, who is still pacing.

"What is it, hyung?" He finally looks at Yoongi for the first time since he got there.

Yoongi tosses Beomgyu his phone. "Kai wants to talk. Be gentle with him, please."

Beomgyu deflates into the chair across the room from Yoongi. He didn't want to call Kai. He may be upset, but he didn't want to hurt the youngest by accident.

He didn't have a choice when Kai's caller ID showed up at the top of his screen. He accepted the call hesitantly and put it on speaker so Yoongi could hear too.

"Kai?"

Kai's hand shook as he pressed the "call" button on Beomgyu's contact. He put it on speaker because he knew Jimin would want to hear. He laid back against the older to help calm himself down.

"Kai?" It was actually Beomgyu.

"Gyu hyung." Kai was relieved to hear his voice.

"Why did you call me?" But the comforting voice Kai remembered was replaced with a cold one.

"I... wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

Kai's eyebrows furrowed like he was about to cry.

"Hyung, you're not fine... are you mad at me?" Beomgyu didn't answer immediately, which made Kai's eyes water. "Yeah, I knew it..." Kai went to end the call when Beomgyu finally spoke.

"I'm not... mad. I'm just upset. Upset that you were suffering and you never told me." Tears fell down Kai's cheeks.

"Hyung, I... I'm sorry." Kai sniffled.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to watch over you, protect you no matter what. I never noticed that there was something going on. How long have you been purging?"

Beomgyu didn't mean to ask the question at that moment, but it happened anyway. His heart racing as he waited for the answer. 

"Since last summer..." Kai hesitantly said.

Beomgyu ran his hand through his hair, leaning back in the chair in disbelief. Yoongi heard it too, and had more or less the same reaction. Jimin was heard on the line, but his words were indistinguishable. 

"And you never told anyone?" Beomgyu asked after a few minutes. To say that his eyes didn't sting with tears would be a lie.

"No... I'm sorry, Gyu hyung."

"God Kai, I'm so sorry for getting upset at you. I should have been there for you, but instead..." Beomgyu broke down, sobbing quietly. Yoongi was quick to go over and comfort him.

"Are you crying, hyung? I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm not, I just... I wish I could give you a hug."

Yoongi got a text, it was from Namjoon.

[Joon] Bring Gyu and yourself to Jimin's house. We're going to surprise Kai

[Yoon] Okay, be there in a few

Yoongi ended Beomgyu and Kai's call, making Beomgyu blink in confusion.

"Hyung, why did you do that?"

"No time to explain, let's go."

"He hung up on me..." Kai said.

Jimin got a text. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, Kai."

[Joon] We're headed to your house. Gonna surprise Kai, that okay?

[Chim] Be careful, he's a bit sensitive rn. But yeah, he needs support rn

Jimin put his phone up before Kai read his messages out of curiosity again. He wrapped his arm around Kai's waist to comfort him.

The younger stared at his phone, hoping for an answer from Beomgyu. But instead, he got... nothing. He burrows his face into the crook of Jimin's neck and throws his phone across the couch.

If only Jimin could tell him to ease his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so real talk:
> 
> this is going to spoil a bit of the plot for the later chapters but I r e a l l y need to know what you guys think about this.
> 
> so, obviously I'm mixing Korean and American standards for plot convenience. so, you know how the legal terms for a "legal adult" is 18? I don't understand how Korean consent aging works, so I'm using American standards for consent aging. which meant I had to age Taehyun up just to be safe. But... would it be okay (more like would yall be okay with this) if Kai turned 18 and then him and jimin s o m e h o w got together??? or would that seem weird? I just feel like they have such a huge connection in the story (that was extremely unintentional), I don't ship them in real life because that's v e r y illegal but like.... in the story. Would that be okay or is that too extreme? I don't really know what to think of it, so yall pleeeeease tell me. If yall are cool with it, we'll continue with our regularly scheduled programming, but if it seems a bit too weird I can most definitely change the future chapters. just let me know!!!!!! (this just means a "legal adult" in terms of it would be legal for them to date, not to like have sex and whatnot)


	10. Secret Surprises

15 minutes passed and Jimin wondered if they were even coming. He didn't know how many of them there would be.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Kai jumped.

"I'll get it, you stay here." Jimin got up and answered. "Hey Kai, I think you have company."

Kai turned around and he saw Beomgyu at the door. Little did he know though, the others were just hiding out of sight.

"Gyu hyung?" Kai was surprised to see him. His eyes watered with tears again.

Beomgyu didn't hesitate to run over to Kai and give him a hug. The younger sobbed heavily into Beomgyu's shoulder.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry." Beomgyu hiccupped out, and Kai knew he was crying too.

Kai continued to ramble different apologies and clung to Beomgyu like he was a lifeline.

"Kai, we have a little bit of a surprise for you, do you want to see it?" Beomgyu asked after a few minutes of letting Kai calm down. He nodded, so Beomgyu helped him up and led him to the door.

Kai was extremely shocked to see everyone else there. He started tearing up seeing them all there for him.

Beomgyu wiped his tears for him, giving him a hug. Everyone else joined in, creating a large group hug outside the house.

"You guys... all came?"

"Of course we did, we didn't want you to feel sad." Taehyung says.

"Hand on, wait. It's cold outside, you're all going to freeze." Kai moved out of the way so the others could come inside.

"Oh Kai, always thinking of others." Jin smiles.

Kai sat down on the couch when his arms hurt to hold himself up.

"I'm just so... thank you." Kai didn't know what to say, overwhelmed with emotions.

Jimin and Beomgyu sat on either side of Kai, wrapping their arms around him in a connected hug.

The younger felt more at peace, like things really were going to be okay.

A few hours pass of talking and messing around.

Jimin and Namjoon were having a very passionate "conversation", more like argument.

"Chim, you just don't understand the meaning behind psychology! It's more than how disorders happen. It's about how conscious and unconscious phenomena work, and how the brain functions too!" 

For some reason, they were arguing about psychology.

"Okay, nerd!" Jimin spat out, chuckling. The younger ones were all crying from laughing so hard by now.

"EXcuse you, I am the king of the nerds." Namjoon stands up proudly.

"You have absolutely no rights, sit down!" Jimin joked, throwing popcorn at him.

Namjoon looked at him in fake disbelief. "How dare you!" He threw the popcorn back. "Yoon, you really aren't going to help me here?"

"Nope, I don't side with nerds." Yoongi crossed his legs, watching from the chair.

"Wow, okay. I see how it is." Namjoon flicked popcorn at Yoongi.

"Ha! Even Yoongi hyung called you a nerd!"

"Actually, I said nerds. That means both of you." Yoongi responded smugly.

"Wooow, okay hyung."

"Feel my pain." Namjoon chuckled.

"But like, seriously though, who argues over psychology?" Yoongi asked, watching Jimin's face change emotions as he began pelting Yoongi with popcorn.

Kai sighed pleasantly, he was glad things were back to normal.

"Oh hey, Kai." Jimin called him, then gestured for him to go into the kitchen. When they both got in there, Jimin sat comfortably on the counter.

"What's up, hyung?" Kai leaned his back against the counter so he could rest his arms.

"I wanted t ask you. I'm going to send Taehyun to school tomorrow since Yoongi hyung said he's going to send Beomgyu to school too. I know Tae won't go if Gyu isn't there. I'm giving you a choice since you've been through a lot today."

"I want to go."

"Are you sure? Will you be okay walking around? You seem to get tired after a few seconds." Jimin was worried for Kai, as usual. But he wouldn't mind keeping him at home if it meant he'd be safe. He almost told Taehyun he was going to stay at home tomorrow just to be safe too, but he knew if anything happened that Taehyun would call him immediately, unlike Kai.

"I can do it, hyung."

"Okay, I believe you. But do not leave Tae and Gyu's side. If you see Minjun, call for help and then call me."

"I'll be okay, hyung-"

"Kai." Jimin turned serious. "I'm being for real here. I won't hesitate to take all three of you out of school if you see him again. He hurt you, and that is unacceptable. So if you see him, you call me. If not me, then Yoongi or Namjoon hyungs. Anyone will do, but us three can get you guys the quickest. Okay?"

Kai was silent for a moment, stunned by the lengths Jimin would go to keep the three of them safe. "Okay, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if I scared you. I don't want a repeat of earlier today." Kai nodded in understanding.

Jimin and Kai heard a crash, and then loud laughter.

Kai grabbed his crutches and made his way into the living room, Jimin behind him.

They saw that Namjoon had fallen on the floor, and Yoongi tried to help him up. But he ended up tripping over Namjoon's leg and landing on top of him. The position looked... compromising, but it didn't seem to bother them.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jimin asked, going back to sit on the couch.

"Namjoon's a clutz and tripped me." Yoongi said, looking down at the taller under him.

"Yah! Get a room!" Kai commented, and everyone went silent for a second before bursting into laughter. Namjoon's face exploded into a red hue in a split second.

"Yoongi." He whispered.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Get off me. There are kids around." He covered his face with his hands.

"Aw, is Joonie embarrassed?" Yoongi cooed and got off Namjoon.

"Don't do that to me." Namjoon mumbles, sitting up. He holds onto Yoongi's waist.

"Imagine being in a relationship." Jimin said, chuckling.

"Imagine being single as fuck." Yoongi shot back slyly.

"Hey!" Kai burst in.

"Yo, if you want to complain, date each other." Jungkook said like it was self-explanatory, kissing Taehyung on the cheek.

"A., that's very illegal. And B., I would never date Kai." Jimin said matter-of-factly.

"Aw man, you wouldn't?" Kai joked.

"No, of course not! You're the baby maknae, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I won't be a baby for much longer, hyung."

"He's right, he's already twice your size." Jungkook budded in and everyone started laughing.

"Say goodbye to your kneecaps, bitch." Jimin shot back.

"Oh, bet." Jungkook stood up.

"Bet." Jimin walked towards him.

"And that's a wrap. We gotta bounce, this baby right here is tired." Yoongi said all of a sudden.

"But it's 8:30?" Jimin said, confused.

"Yep. Stayed up all night working."

"Oh! Can I stay the night here, hyung?" Beomgyu asked.

"As long as Jimin doesn't care." Yoongi looked up at Jimin from the floor, who currently had a hold of Jungkook's collar.

Jimin heard his name and promptly let go of the younger one. "Yeah, I don't mind."

"Yes!" Beomgyu pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, then it's settled. Come on Joon, let's go." Yoongi stood up, waved to everyone, and left with Namjoon by his side.

"Hmm..." Jimin had noticed what was going on between the two of them. " 'Stayed up all night working', my ass." He whispered to himself.

"What is it, hyung?" Kai asked.

"It's nothing. Now, let's get back to the party!" Jimin started playing some music.

"Okay so I totally forgot about dinner. Are you guys hungry?" Jimin said at 9pm.

Everyone either nodded aggressively or verbally agreed.

"Can I cook dinner, hyung?" Kai asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the argument between Namjoon and Jimin is actual dialogue from an argument between two of my friends at lunch (Namjoon was my Junior friend, Jimin was my Freshman friend. And no, the freshman friend didn't *actually* mean that my junior friend had no rights, it was all a joke)


	11. Hyung's Lesson

“I don’t know Kai. You’ve had a long day, why don’t I just order something?” Jimin said. 

“Please?” Kai pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine.” Jimin couldn’t help but give in to him when he did that. “Just be careful.” 

“I will.” Kai smiled victoriously and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Jin hyung, why don’t you watch him in case he needs help.” Jimin whispers. 

“Got it.” Jin got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, seeing that Kai was struggling to get a pot from the cabinet. “Need any help?” 

Kai jumped when he heard the voice, but he immediately recognized it as Jin, so he calmed down. “No, I got it.” 

“Are you sure?” Jin watched him, seeing that he couldn’t stand up with the large pot. “Here.” Jin took the pot from him and set it on the counter. “What else do you need?” 

Kai decided to give in and told Jin what all he needed. 

“Thank you hyung. I think I got it now.” Hearing that, Jin sat on the counter. He made sure to help Kai if he ever looked like he needed it. 

30 minutes later and dinner was finally ready. Kai washed his hands again as Jin called for everyone. 

Since there were 10 of them, Kai and Jin made a lot of food. It looked like they could feed a small village with it. 

Jimin’s table wasn’t big enough for all of them, so they were spread around the kitchen and dining room. 

“Yah, you hooligans! Get out of the living room!” Jimin shouted to Jungkook and Taehyung, who decided to be rebellious and sit on the living room floor. 

“Or else what?” Jungkook dared to respond. 

“You spill anything and I swear to Neptune I will turn your hair into a mop.” Jimin meant it too, and everyone knew it. Jimin always kept well on his promises. 

Jungkook knew Jimin was being serious, so he ate slowly and carefully. Taehyung, on the other hand, was laughing so hard he was crying from Jungkook’s reaction. 

“That’s what I thought.” Jimin folded his arms and walks back into the kitchen. He saw that everyone had a bowl except for Kai. “Why aren’t you eating, Kai?” He asks once he reaches the youngest. 

“Not really hungry.” That was usually Kai’s response. 

Jimin sighed a little. “Just make sure to eat something before bed, okay?” He whispers. 

“Okay, hyung.” 

Jimin knew why Kai wasn’t eating, and he knew better than to try and force him to eat. 

Jimin grabbed a bowl and filled it with food, sitting on the counter next to Kai so he wouldn’t feel lonely. 

He did, however, get Kai to eat a spoonful of food once he brought it up to his mouth. That was all he would eat, but it was a start. 

The others didn’t notice them, but oh well. At least Kai looked happier than he did earlier. He felt at peace when Jimin sat with him.


	12. On the Other Hand

An hour and a half before

Yoongi noticed Namjoon getting squirmy around everyone as he sat on the floor. Had their little accident affected him that much?

Yoongi mentally smirks, and he found the perfect moment to get them out of there so he could take care of his baby.

“And that’s a wrap. We gotta go, this baby right here is tired.” Yoongi said, and Namjoon seemed a bit surprised.

“But it’s 8:30pm?” Jimin was confused.

“Yep. Stayed up all night working.”

After a few minutes of working things out, Yoongi finally got them out of there. He walked out the door, snaking his hand up to Namjoon’s waist, watching him shudder.

The car ride home was torturous, to say the least. It wasn’t even that long, but it felt long to Namjoon, especially with Yoongi teasing him. He would run his hand up and down Namjoon’s thigh, getting close but never actually touching him where he needed him.

They finally made it home, and Namjoon struggled to walk comfortably.

Yoongi stayed behind his boyfriend, fantasizing about all the things he wanted to do to Namjoon.

The taller got inside the house first, but he was slammed up against the wall when Yoongi closed and locked the door.

“Was baby having a hard time at Jiminie’s tonight?” Yoongi teased, running his hand up Namjoon’s shirt.

“Y-Yes, had a hard time. Please, hyung.” 

“Begging already? What a desperate slut.” Yoongi played with Namjoon’s nipples, pinching them softly to hear his gasps.

“N-Need it.”

“Need what, baby? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“You, need y-you.” And just like that, Yoongi drags Namjoon into the bedroom.

“Strip, baby.” Yoongi ordered, taking his shirt off.

Namjoon was quick to take his clothes off. He couldn’t help but grow insecure when he took off his boxers. He looked down, trying to cover himself.

Yoongi had noticed. “What did I say about covering yourself up, Joonie?”

“T-To not do it.” Namjoon slowly uncovered himself. “I can’t help-“

Yoongi couldn’t help but pounce on Namjoon. This knocked him onto his back on the bed, surprising him for a second. He didn’t have time to respond before Yoongi kissed the breath out of him.

“God, Joon. I don’t know why you get so insecure; I mean look at you. It’s like you’ve been sculpted by the gods.” Yoongi says when he pulls away from Namjoon, his face pink from the things he said. Yoongi chuckled and started kissing at his neck.

Namjoon gasped lightly and bared his neck in submission, moaning when Yoongi nips at his sensitive spot. “Y-Yoon.” His breath grew ragged as Yoongi reached his collarbone.

“I love marking up every inch of your neck, showing everyone who you belong to. Your collarbones are so sharp and prominent, good to mark up too.” Yoongi continued to praise Namjoon’s body, biting his collarbones. Namjoon’s hips shot up uncontrollably, moaning a bit louder. “Such a good baby.” He kissed the marks softly to soothe the pain.

“Please, n-need you.”

“Shh, I’ll give you what you want in a minute. I want to indulge you tonight.” Yoongi’s mouth continued its way down, stopping at Namjoon’s nipples. “Mmm, such pretty little things. Gonna make them all the red and perky.”

Yoongi attached his lips to one of Namjoon’s nipples, sucking softly. The fire continued to burn brightly in Namjoon’s lower tummy. He moaned softly as Yoongi continued to attack Namjoon’s nipple.

He switched to the other one after a minute. Yoongi nipped lightly at his nipple, and the masochist in Namjoon lit ablaze. He moaned out loudly and tangled his fingers in Yoongi’s silver hair.

“I see you like that, huh? You little masochist.” Yoongi brought the same nipple in between his teeth and tugged a little.

“A-Ah, Yoon please more.” Namjoon begged, his hips rutting into the air, seeking friction.

Yoongi let go, licking and kissing at it softly. He was so hard it started to hurt, but he decided to ignore it. He wanted to pleasure Namjoon as much as he could.

He made his way even lower, tracing the beginnings of abs with his finger. “Been working hard to get these abs, so proud of you baby.” He gave Namjoon’s tummy a few soft kisses. Namjoon’s face lit up, and he covered his face with his hands. “Baby, don’t cover your face up, want you to watch me as I pleasure you.” Namjoon reluctantly uncovered his face, watching Yoongi get closer to his member.

“Y-Yoon, please.” Namjoon’s member twitched when Yoongi’s breath hit it.

Yoongi moved Namjoon’s legs so his feet were flat on the bed. He licked his lips, looking up at Namjoon when he kitten licked at the tip. The submissive gasped, eyes hooded as he kept eye contact.

Yoongi broke eye contact when he put the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. He didn’t expect Namjoon to rut his hips up, his cock hitting the back of Yoongi’s throat.

Yoongi pulled off, listening to Namjoon’s ragged breathing. “Such a big dick my baby has, so useless too. Only there to look pretty. Probably couldn’t even fuck me if I asked.” Namjoon whined, but he knew Yoongi was right. “So sensitive too, drooling already and I’ve barely even sucked you.”

Namjoon had always been sensitive, anywhere and everywhere. Any sort of touch usually had him writhing in desperation.

“P-Please, need your mouth.” 

“Do you want me to suck your big, useless dick? Is that what you want?” Yoongi slowly stroked Namjoon’s member.

“Yes, please Yoo- ah~!” Namjoon threw his head back against the pillows when Yoongi took him down all the way. Namjoon’s hands flew to Yoongi’s hair, thighs shaking a little. “M-More, need more Yoon.”

Namjoon’s eyes were clouded in lust, his whole body wracked in sensitivity. He tugged at Yoongi’s hair when he started bobbing his head, moaning uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back into his head and his thighs squeezed around Yoongi’s head when sucked hard at the tip.

“Please, n-need you.” Namjoon desperately pulled Yoongi’s mouth off his member.

Yoongi chuckled, giving in. “Baby can’t help but be a needy slut, huh? Okay, I’ll give you what you want.” He reaches into a drawer and takes out the lube. Yoongi lubes up three fingers. “Are you ready darling?”

“Yes, please Yoon.”

Yoongi brought his hand down, then slowly pressed one finger inside Namjoon’s hole, feeling no resistance whatsoever. Namjoon sighed pleasantly as his body relaxed into the mattress below.

“Does that feel nice, Joon?”

“Yes, very. Please move, Yoon.” One of Namjoon’s hands moved to the pillow and grasped on to it. Yoongi moved his finger at a medium pace right off the bat, catching Namjoon off guard as he gasped. “M-More, another finger.”

Yoongi added a second finger, curling them when he thrusted his fingers inside. Namjoon caught a moan in his throat as Yoongi hit that magical bundle of nerves. “Found it.” Yoongi smirked as he continued to hit that spot, watching Namjoon curl his hands into the sheets to ground himself as moans poured out from his lips. “Feeling good baby?”

“S-So good Yoon, oh god please more.” Yoongi added a third finger and slammed his fingers inside of Namjoon’s hole at a fast pace, angling his fingers and curling them. Namjoon’s moans grew louder as his back arched sharply, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “F-Fuck ah~ cl-close Yoon.”

Yoongi tapped the bundle of nerves repeatedly, not even thrusting his fingers anymore, just pressing on it and watching Namjoon’s body jolt away from the onslaught of pleasure. His thighs shook as he got closer and closer to the edge of his release. Yoongi took that moment and imprinted it into his mind before pulling his fingers out of Namjoon’s hole, watching his hips thrust emptily into the air from the denied orgasm. Namjoon whined frustratingly, he needed to come so bad.

“You can’t come yet; you have to wait for me to come first.” Yoongi wiped his hand on the sheets before grabbing the bottle of lube again and pulling down his pants. He noticed Namjoon drooling as he watched Yoongi take his boxers off, member springing out. “Like what you see, baby?”

Namjoon nodded. “P-Please Yoon, need you inside of me.”

“I know sugar bear.” Yoongi lubed up his member and set the bottle back into the drawer it came from. He leaned over Namjoon, making the submissive feel even smaller under his dom. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please Yoon.” Namjoon breathily said. Yoongi pressed into Namjoon, feeling him clench a little around his member. It took every square inch of concentration inside of him to not slam right into Namjoon. Once he was fully seated inside of his boyfriend, he waited a minute for him to adjust before he nodded, telling Yoongi to move. 

Yoongi grasped onto Namjoon’s hips to keep him in place as he started moving slowly, listening to the gasps in between Namjoon’s ragged breaths. “Feel so good, Joonie. Do you feel good, too?”

“S-So good, Yoon. Please, faster.” And that’s just what he did, digging his fingers into Namjoon’s hips, he sped his own up. He moved around a little bit, searching for the perfect angle. He knew he found it when Namjoon’s back shot up and a loud moan escaped his bitten lips. ”Ho-Holy shit, Y-Yoongi!” Namjoon’s fingers found their way into Yoongi’s hair, tugging lightly when he hit that spot.

“Right there, Joonie? That feel good? Tell me, baby.” 

“F-Feels so fucking gooood, ah~! G-Gonna make me come.” Namjoon’s eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched for the umpteenth time that night at the pleasure.

“Don’t come yet, baby.” Namjoon whined and clenched around Yoongi’s member. Yoongi moaned and returned the favor by thrusting so hard and fast that he started fucking Namjoon up the bed. Namjoon’s moans grew to an ear-splitting volume, wrapping his legs around Yoongi’s waist. He sounded absolutely beautiful to the older.

“P-Please Yoon, need to come.” Namjoon reached for his member, but got his hand slapped away. Yoongi wrapped his hand around Namjoon’s member instead, increasing the pleasure tenfold as he stroked it at the same pace as his thrusts. “F-F-Fuuuuck, Yoon~!” Namjoon’s voice bounced as his thighs shook violently, hands tugging relentlessly at Yoongi’s hair as he neared his orgasm.

“Come for me baby, now. Moan my name loud enough for the neighbors to hear so they know just who makes you feel so desperate, so good.” 

Yoongi’s words had a bit of a sadistic bite to them, and before Namjoon knew it, Yoongi was biting at his neck as he slammed into his prostate one more time, the feeling of Yoongi coming inside of him making him scream his name in pleasure as he came all over his and Yoongi’s stomachs and chests.

“Holy shit.” Namjoon said breathlessly as Yoongi slowly pulled out and went to grab a wet rag.

“Was that good, angel?” Yoongi asked as he wiped of Namjoon and himself.

“So good.” Namjoon’s voice was hoarse from screaming, and it made Yoongi mentally smile to himself. Namjoon looked absolutely wrecked, face to chest covered in a hue of pink, purple marks scattered over his neck and collarbones. There were also the beginnings of purple hand marks on his hips.

“Good, now let’s get you into a nice warm bath, how’s that sound?” Yoongi’s soft and caring voice was back, soothing Namjoon into a calmer state.

“Sounds amazing.”


	13. Worried As Ever

Back at Jimin’s house, everyone had left. It was now 11pm, but Jimin still had a lot to do. He had given Kai a change of his clothes and told him to take a shower so he could re-dress his arms. Beomgyu took to stealing one of Taehyun’s shirts and the two of them feel asleep immediately after handing the oldest their school uniforms. 

Kai got out of the shower about 15 minutes later, handing Jimin his bloodied uniform with several apologies attached to it. Jimin threw the uniforms in the washing machine and made his way to the bathroom. 

Kai was already waiting on him. He needed to get this done and his hair blow dried so he could go to bed, he was dead tired. 

After a few minutes, Jimin was done wrapping up his arms. He could tell that Kai was ready to pass out so he decided to blow dry his hair for him. 

“Okay, all done.” Jimin said about 15 minutes later, as Kai’s hair had gotten longer over time, so it took longer to dry. “Now, where do you want to sleep? You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“Um, actually…” Kai looked down at the floor, messing with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He was embarrassed to say what he was thinking. 

“What’s wrong?” Jimin’s facial features drew into a concerned look. 

“It’s just that… I don’t like sleeping by myself…” Kai felt like a little kid saying that. 

Jimin relaxed hearing that. “Oh, that’s okay. Do you want me to lay down with you?” 

“If you’re comfortable with it. It’s weird, now that I think about it…” Kai wouldn’t look up at Jimin. 

“I don’t think it’s weird, I’m okay with it. Come on, you look tired, let’s get you to bed.” 

Kai gets up and follows Jimin into the darkness of his room. He finds his way to Jimin’s bed, hands met with plush pillows and fluffy blankets. 

“Need some help?” Jimin asks, and Kai shakes his head, forgetting that they’re in the dark. 

“No thank you, hyung, I can do it.” He sets his crutches against the wall and climbs onto the bed. He wrestles around with the covers until he can finally get them over himself. 

He feels a dip in the bed and knew it was Jimin. He barely uttered a goodnight to him before he fell asleep. 

Jimin moved the covers so he was under them too, Kai’s slow breathing lulling him to sleep. 

Kai’s alarm went off at 7:30am, waking him up with a start. Jimin’s arm somehow managed to wrap around his waist, probably while they were both asleep. He sat up, yawning and stretching. He got up, which woke Jimin up. 

“Good morning, hyung.” Kai’s voice was groggy from just having woke up. He grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off. He grabbed his crutches and made his way to Taehyun’s room, where he woke up the other two. 

Beomgyu didn’t budge when Kai tried to wake him up, but he woke Taehyun up, so Kai did the next thing he could think of. He pulled up a video of an airhorn while Taehyun recorded everything on his phone. Kai put his phone up to Beomgyu’s ear and played it. Needless to say, he woke up to both Taehyun and Kai laughing when he jumped awake. 

“Go away!” Beomgyu shouted, hitting Kai’s shoulder. He couldn’t hold back his own laughter though. 

“Get up, it’s time to go.” Kai said and walked back out. “Taehyun hyung, send me that video.” 

“I got you.” Taehyun chuckled. 

“What? No-“ 

“Too late babe.” Taehyun laughed when Beomgyu hit him too. 

Jimin walked into Taehyun’s room. “I washed you guy’s uniforms last night.” He hands them their uniforms and leaves. 

“Hyung, where’s my uniform?” Kai asked once he saw Jimin hand the other two their uniforms. 

“I wash to wash them separately last night since there was blood on it. They should be dry by now if you want to grab them.” Jimin was currently folding his and Taehyun’s casual clothes. 

“Okay, thank you!” Kai said cheerfully, making his way to the washer and dryer. Jimin smiled to himself seeing Kai happy. 

15 minutes later and they’re all dressed and ready to go. Usually Beomgyu drives them to school, but Jimin has to today since Beomgyu’s car is still at the apartment. 

Jimin let Kai sit in the front seat since he had crutches while the other two sat in the back together. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever sat in the front seat before now. Gyu hyung doesn’t ever let me when we have Tae hyung.” Kai looked back at the other two and stuck his tongue out playfully. 

“Okay, I’ll remember that the next time you ask to sit up front with me.” Beomgyu shot back with a smug look on his face. 

“Hold on, now. Kai has to ride in the front for a while. He can’t bend his knee, remember?” Jimin defended the youngest. 

“I-“ Then Beomgyu thought about it and realized Jimin was right. He huffed in defeat and sank back into the seat. 

“That’s what I thought.” Jimin smiled victoriously. “Okay, we’re here. You sure you guys don’t want me to walk inside with you?” He looks at the younger three, worry now etched in his features. 

“We’ll be okay, hyung.” Kai took Jimin’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Yeah, don’t worry so much.” Taehyun smiled, full of confidence. 

“I can’t help it. Call me if anything happens, okay? I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.” Jimin looked serious now. 

“We promise we will. We’ll be careful.” Kai pulled his hand away, readjusting his sleeves to hide the gauze. “You guys ready?” He grabs his crutches and opens the door, saying goodbye to Jimin and waiting for the other two. 

“Kai, give me your bag. Don’t want to put pressure on your knee, even with the crutches.” Beomgyu commented, taking Kai’s bag from him. The three of them walked up to the school, and Jimin didn’t drive away until they made it inside of the building safely. 

“Stay safe, you three.” He said as he drove away.


	14. Can't Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a bit of homophobic slurs and a lot of violence, but a new character comes in so yay!! ^.^

Beomgyu walked Kai and Taehyun to their first class, since they were in the same one together. 

“Tae, can you carry Kai’s bag for him when I can’t?” Beomgyu waved to their teacher and set Kai’s bag down next to his desk. 

“Yeah, of course. You’re going to be late, get going.” Taehyun kissed Beomgyu’s cheek and then watched him leave before sitting down at his desk next to Kai. 

“So obvious.” Kai chuckled. 

“Oh, hush up.” Taehyun said, but Kai saw his ears turn a shade of pink. 

“Okay class, let’s get started.” Their teacher said once everyone sat down. 

The late bell rang as Beomgyu made his way to his first class. 

“Every time…” He groaned. He made it to his class a minute later. 

“Well hello Mr. Choi, thank you for joining us. Care to tell the class why you’re late… again?” The teacher said the second Beomgyu walked in. 

Beomgyu bowed. “I had to walk Kai and Tae to class. Kai’s on crutches so I had to help him. I’m sorry for being late.” He stood up straight again when his teacher dismissed him to his desk. 

A few people laughed under their breath as he sat down, but he saw a few of the girls gawking at him. 

“He’s so kind to help his brother out like that…” He heard one of the girls whisper to her friend. 

Everyone thought Kai was Beomgyu’s brother. To be fair, Beomgyu has called Kai his brother a few times; since they live together, it was a hassle to explain why. So, he just went with it and called Kai his brother. 

Beomgyu sat down, and to his dismay he noticed that Minjun was sitting right behind him. 

“Thanks, teach…” Beomgyu whispered to himself. He rolled his eyes and sat down, deciding to ignore Minjun. 

“Hey, you alright? You look like you’re going to explode.” His friend, Hani, asked. She bumped him in the arm when he didn’t answer. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I’m good.” Beomgyu gave her a reassured smile. Then he felt feet on the back of his chair. “Never mind, forget what I said.” Beomgyu gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the fact that Minjun was kicking his chair. 

“Came back, I see. Thought I told you-“ Minjun was whispering to Beomgyu before Hani interrupted him. 

“Hey, why don’t you find something better to do than bother other people?” She shot in a commanding tone. Minjun scoffed and removed his feet. 

“Thank, Hani…” 

“It’s no problem.” Hani smiled brightly. 

The day passes by particularly slowly, but at least it was finally their lunch period. 

“Let’s take a different path this time.” Beomgyu suggested. 

“My arms are tired, though.” Kai groaned. He had been putting a lot of pressure on them trying to get around the school and tie in his normal activities. The gauze started rubbing on his cuts, and it was starting to burn his arms. 

Okay, but we have to be careful.” Beomgyu looked nervous, but he knew Kai wouldn’t be able to walk for much longer. 

Luckily they made it to their table safely. Kai sat down in a chair and sighed, setting his crutches to the side. 

“Can you make it the rest of the day, Kai?” Beomgyu asked him. 

“Yeah, just need to rest a bit. Do you have any pain medicine?” 

“I’ve got some.” Taehyun said, fishing a bottle of ibuprofen out of his bag and handing one of the pills to Kai. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Kai took the medicine and sat back in his chair. 

“Are you hungry Kai? I can-“ Beomgyu was going to say before a group of girls swarmed Kai. 

“Kai oppa, I heard you got hurt, so I made you some stew.” A first year girl shoved the stew in front of Kai. 

“I made you a get-well card, here.” Another first year set down a card, and then 3 other girls said the same and set down their cards. 

“Uh, thank you.” Kai bowed and smiled awkwardly and the girls giggled and ran away. 

Just then, a guy came up to him. He looked like he was about Kai’s age, and he was pretty good looking. 

“Um, hi.” He said shyly. “My name is Jaegyu. I heard that Minjun had hurt you, and I’m sorry about that.” Jaegyu bowed in apology, and Kai was confused. 

“Why are you sorry? And how do you know about this?” 

“I’m, um… I’m his little brother…” 

Now it made sense, their features matched. His hair was obviously different from his older brother’s, as it was a dirty blonde, whereas Minjun’s was dark brown. This kid was kinda cute, Kai wasn’t going to lie to himself. He had this sensitive and soft aura about himself, the complete opposite of his older brother. 

“Oh… well, thank you for worrying, but I’m okay now.” Kai smiled reassuringly as Jaegyu lifted his head. 

“I made you something… Minjun always called me names because I can bake, but I made some brownies. I… hope you like them.” Jaegyu smiled shyly. “Or you don’t have to take them, that’s fine too.” 

“I would love to try one, thank you.” Jaegyu’s features lit up hearing that, and he opened the tin that held brownies. Kai took one from the tin and ate it slowly, savoring the flavor. It reminded him of his mother, who used to bake sweets all the time for Kai’s family. “These are really good!” 

“Oh wow, really?” Jaegyu looked away. “Thank you… you can have them if you want.” 

“Wait, really? Oh my gosh, thank you.” 

“It’s no problem. Feel better Kai.” Jaegyu set down the tin and walked away. 

“Day 487 of Kai getting swarmed by girls. This time, with a twist: throwing a cute boy into the mix that Kai totally looked into.” Taehyun jokingly said. But he was right, Kai had gotten swarmed by people, mostly girls but sometimes guys, ever since he moved to Seoul. A lot of people were obsessed with the fact that Kai was a foreigner. “I guess the cycle never ends.” 

Kai rolled his eyes, his face growing pink. “Those girls all seemed nice.” 

“Yeah, but what about that second year? You were staring at him.” Beomgyu chuckled. 

“No I wasn’t! And he was nice too.” Taehyun and Beomgyu both raised an eyebrow at Kai, not helping the shade of pink growing across his cheeks. “You guys are no help whatsoever.” 

“We know.” They both said. 

“I feel bad though…” 

“Why is that?” Taehyun questioned. 

“I don’t feel comfortable eating this.” Kai pushed the container of stew away. “That girl probably spent so much time making this, too.” 

Beomgyu wanted to joke, but he knew Kai felt bad. “Well, that’s okay, your safety comes first. Do you want me to grab something for you?” 

“No, I can get it myself.” Kai grabbed his crutches and heaved himself out of the chair. He made his way over to the lunch line. The good thing, he figured out, about having crutches was that he got to skip the lines. This meant he made it out of the line at breakneck speed. 

When he was going back, just using his left arm to use the left crutches, carrying his food in his right, he smacked right into something, or someone. He got startled, spilling his food onto himself and the person he ran into. 

When the person turned around, Kai’s eyes went wide. Of course, the person he ran into just had to be Minjun. 

“God damnit, what the hell? Watch where you’re going, fag.” Minjun pushed Kai, causing him to fall on the ground, groaning in pain. 

“Hey!” Beomgyu stood up, but Minjun stared him down, his gaze petrifying the older. Taehyun protectively put his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders. 

“Minjun, stop!” Another voice shouted. Kai looked up from the ground, seeing the person from earlier. It was Jaegyu trying to protect him. 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re a fag too!” Minjun pushed his brother to the ground too without fail, and Jaegyu’s supposed friends helped him up. 

The food that was spilled on Kai was hot, half of it going all over his sleeves. The hot liquid seeped through his clothes, eventually burning the cuts on his arms. He unbuttoned his sleeves, completely forgetting that there were people around him as he noticed that the gauze was just barely on at this point. He sleeves made them curl up to his elbows, exposing several of the cuts. 

Minjun noticed them, and he smiled cruelly, deciding he would expose Kai. Jaegyu saw the cuts too, and he was paralyzed in fear. 

“Look everyone, Kai can’t help the fact that he’s a pathetic faggot. So he had to cut it on his arms, then tried to hide it.” Minjun grabbed Kai by his wrist, pulling him up to his feet and shoving his arm in the air. Kai shouted in pain, not daring to look at the faces staring bullets into him. His wrist was bleeding because of the tight grip, and he was forced to stand without his crutches, creating pressure on his hurt knee. “I thought I told you to not come back, or I’d give you more than just an injured knee.” He whispered to Kai, squeezing his arm as tight as possible, watching the blood drip out and down his arm. 

“Minjun, stop it! You’re hurting him!” Jaegyu fought against his friends grasp, trying to stop Minjun. When he broke free, he did all he could. His eyes stung with tears as Kai looked at him with fear and pain in his eyes. He could tell Kai was pleading for help, but he couldn’t speak from the pain. Minjun wouldn’t budge, and he pushed his little brother again with his free hand. 

Beomgyu had called Yoongi the second Minjun pushed Kai down. Yoongi said he would be there in a few seconds, and he meant it. He most definitely went over speed limits and ran red lights because by the time he made it to the school, there were two police cars behind him. It was a smart move though, because he then had the police’s attention so they could help. 

Yoongi sprinted into the cafeteria, where he saw Beomgyu and Taehyun standing in horror. To his left, he heard the fresh screams of Kai, seeing that Minjun had a death grip on his left arm. 

He ran to Minjun and didn’t hesitate to punch him in the face. Minjun fell to the ground, and Jaegyu made quick work of catching Kai before he fell too. 

“Kai? Talk to me, please.” Jaegyu was crying for someone he barely even knew. Beomgyu and Taehyun rushed over to the two of them, straightening Kai’s legs out. 

“My… my arm… it hurts so bad.” Tears were flowing down Kai’s face, ones filled with pain and fear. 

“We know Kai. Can you stand up? You need to go home.” Kai shook his head furiously, his knee was throbbing in pain. “Okay, can I pick you up? Do you have a ride?” Kai nodded. 

“Jaegyu, you don’t have to do that.” Beomgyu said. 

“Please, let me help in some way, it’s the least I can do to repay for what Minjun did.” 

Beomgyu fell silent until he saw Minjun swing a punch at his younger brother. “Watch out!” Beomgyu ducked Jaegyu’s head, taking the punch instead. Yoongi and Minjun were in a full out fight. 

“Leave them the fuck alone.” Yoongi growled out, tackling Minjun to the floor. ”Someone, get Kai and go!” Yoongi shouted to them. 

“Come on Kai, we have to leave.” Jaegyu said as he swiped Minjun’s keys that fell on the floor, then picked Kai up carefully. Beomgyu grabbed Kai’s crutches, bag, and phone that was now cracked. He reluctantly left Yoongi alone to deal with Minjun when Taehyun grabbed his free hand. 

Jimin’s caller ID showed up on Kai’s phone, so Beomgyu accepted it. He heard Jimin’s panicked voice on the other side. 

“Kai? Are you okay?” 

“It’s Beomgyu, we’ve got Kai. We cant stay at this school anymore.” 

“Yoongi called me and told me you called him. I’m coming now to pick you all up. Are you guys okay?” Jimin spat out his words quickly, too panicked to think properly. 

“Kai’s hurt, Jaegyu’s carrying him.” 

“Who’s Jaegyu?” 

“Minjun’s younger brother, he’s helping us.” A swarm of police officers run up to the four of them. 

“Halt!” One of the officers yells out, and they all stop. “Have you seen a man about 5’8 or 5’9, silver haired? Got a black hoodie on.” 

“We know him, he protected Kai. A kid in my grade attacked him.” Beomgyu explained. Jimin was carefully listening. 

“Was this kid Lee Minjun by chance?” The officer asked again, and Beomgyu nodded. “Okay, we’ll handle it. Take care of your brother.” The police also thought Kai was Beomgyu’s brother. They ran past the four of them to where the commotion was. 

“Was that the police?” Jimin asked once he heard them run again. 

“Yeah. Are you here yet?” 

“Just pulled into the parking lot.” 

“Okay, we’re almost there.” 

Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Jaegyu ran into the parking lot, hearing the shouting of the school staff scolding them for running out the doors. 

“Where’s Jimin hyung?” Taehyun huffed, out of breath. Jaegyu was out of breath too, but he wouldn’t dare drop Kai, instead hugging him closer to his chest. There were police cars surrounding the building, making it almost impossible to find Jimin’s car. 

After a few seconds of searching, Beomgyu spots it. “I found it, come on.” He leads the way, eventually making it to the older’s car. “He’s hurt, we gotta go.” 

“Here, I got him, get in the car.” Jimin said, taking Kai from Jaegyu and setting him in the front seat. “That means you too, new kid. Get in the back.” 

“But, I have-“ 

“No time, get in.” Jimin’s words were laced with concern but at the same time an air of command surrounded him. “Kai, can you hear me?”


	15. Why Does This Always Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, a second update!!!

Kai’s vision was going in and out, blurry to the point where everything around him was just a blob of colors or lack thereof. He could hear just fine, thankfully. 

“Kai, can you hear me?” Jimin’s voice rang out. Kai tried to nod, barely moving his head. “Okay, let’s go home.” Jimin closed the door and went to the other side, getting in. The other three in the back squeezed in as best as they could before shutting the door. 

Before Jimin could drive away, he noticed someone was running towards his car. He was scared that it was Minjun, but he quickly recognized the features. 

“Yoongi? What the hell happened to you?” Jimin asked once he rolled down the window. 

“They… holy shit I’m out of breath.” Yoongi heaved. “They arrested Minjun.” 

“What?!” Jaegyu shouted, making even Kai flinch at the suddenly loud noise. 

“Yeah, they just took him.” 

“Yoongi, you look bad.” Jimin commented. Yoongi’s face was all kinds of beat up. He assumed Minjun didn’t look much better because Yoongi didn’t like losing fights. 

“Yeah, I know. He pulled out a knife once those four left.” That would explain the cut on his face. He also had a gash in the palm of his hand, which meant he tried to catch the blade. 

“Jesus, okay. Grab your car and go to my house, I can help you.” 

“Okay, I’ll be behind you, then.” Yoongi turned around and walked away. 

“Be safe!” Jimin yelled out before driving away. 

Yoongi decided he’d text Namjoon to make sure he knew Yoongi was okay. 

[Yoon] Hey babe, just got the kids out of school. I’m going to Jimin’s to clean up 

[Joon] You ran so fast out of the studio I was scared someone was dying. Did you fight Minjun? Are you hurt? 

[Yoon] It’s nothing serious. Minjun got arrested tho 

[Joon] Oh wow, okay well stay safe 

[Yoon] I will, gtg driving 

[Joon] Bye, love you 

[Yoon] Love you too 

Jimin and Yoongi made it back to Jimin’s house a few minutes later. Jimin got out and carried Kai inside. He had realized just how light he’d gotten since last month from purging so much. 

“Okay, Yoongi. Wash your hands really well, clean up the cut. Taehyun, can you help him with his injuries? Remember, just like I taught you.” Jimin said as he took Kai into the bathroom. 

“Okay, hyung. Could you sit on the counter, it’ll make it easier to reach.” Taehyun asked Yoongi. 

“I get it, I’m short. But yes, I will.” Yoongi sat up on the counter, and Taehyun got started. 

Jimin sat Kai on the bathroom counter, his back against the wall and his legs straightened out across the counter. Beomgyu and Jaegyu followed them worriedly. 

“Okay Kai, can you still hear me? Your cuts are bleeding again, could you tell me what happened?” Kai’s head moved slowly, and he didn’t have the strength to speak. 

“He ran into Minjun and spilled his soup on himself. It looked like he got burned because he rolled his sleeves up. Then Minjun grabbed his arm really tight, and that’s when it started bleeding.” Jaegyu explained, seeing that Beomgyu was not in the right headspace to speak about it. 

Taehyun had finished cleaning Yoongi’s face, he had a surface cut, quite a few bruises, a black eye, and a bloody nose; typical fighting injuries, so they were easy to take care of. A few band-aids and ice would fix him right up. 

“Hold this to your nose until it stops bleeding. And don’t move your injured hand, the gauze will fall off if you do.” 

“I don’t think I can even if I tried. But, thank you Tae.” Yoongi said. It looks like Jimin taught him well. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Taehyun answered it, and Namjoon came flying into the room, hugging the younger tightly. 

“Thank god you guys are okay. Yoongi texted me and said Minjun got arrested.” Namjoon anxiously rambles. 

“We’re okay hyung. Jimin hyung is taking care of Kai. I just finished up with Yoongi hyung, he’s in the kitchen.” Taehyun explained calmly, walking with Namjoon into the kitchen. 

“Yoon…” Namjoon hugs Yoongi tightly. “You said it wasn’t serious… look at you.” There were tears pooling in Namjoon’s eyes. 

“This isn’t serious, Joon, and I’m okay. You should be worried about Kai, not me.” 

“Why? What happened?” Namjoon was extremely worried. 

“I’ll explain everything once Jimin hyung finishes helping Kai.” Taehyun said, bringing the older two to sit down on the couch. 

30 minutes later, Jimin finally comes out of the bathroom. He was carrying Kai bridal style, the younger boy asleep in his arms. Beomgyu and Jaegyu behind them, tear tracks stained on their faces. 

“Gyu…” Taehyun extended his arms for Beomgyu, to which the elder sat in his lap, head buried in his shoulder. 

“Hey Joon hyung, sorry about this.” Jimin set Kai down on the couch, Jaegyu and him sitting on either side of the younger. 

“It’s okay, just a bit of a shock, I guess. What happened?” 

“We were at lunch and Kai had gone to get his food. He knocked into Minjun and spilled his soup on himself. Minjun knocked him to the floor, and I’m guessing the soup had burned him because he rolled up his sleeves. The gauze had slid down his arms, and so Minjun saw his cuts and he-“ Taehyun was explaining what happened when he felt Beomgyu start to tremble. He hugged his boyfriend, pressing kisses to his forehead and running his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair. “It’s okay Gyu, Minjun won’t be able to hurt anyone else anymore.” He gave Beomgyu a minute to calm down before continuing. “Minjun grabbed Kai’s arm and forced him to stand without his crutches. He was squeezing really hard on his arm and started bleeding again. That’s when Yoongi hyung came in.” 

Namjoon was shocked at this news, even Jimin was a bit distressed. He wasn’t told in full detail what had happened until now. As if Kai could feel the tension in Jimin, he snuggled up closer to him, even though he was asleep. Kai rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder, arm thrown around his front. 

Jimin sighed, running his fingers through Kai’s hair to keep him asleep. “I knew I should’ve just kept you guys at home today, I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t blame yourself, hyung. We thought we could handle it.” Beomgyu said from Taehyun’s shoulder, sniffling. 

“I’m going to email your school and file a complaint, because this is not going to continue.” Jimin said. 

“Jimin, they arrested Minjun.” Yoongi told him again. 

“I know, but what if there are more people like him at their school. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt…” Jimin looked down at Kai, sadness washing over him; Jaegyu rested his hand on Jimin’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

Beomgyu moved from Taehyun’s lap and hugged Jimin, catching him off guard. 

“Please don’t blame yourself Jimin hyung. If… if it weren’t for you, Kai probably wouldn’t be able to take it all.” Tears sprang into both of their eyes. “He has this look when he sees you, like you’ve saved him. And you did, you were there when I should’ve been. Thank you, hyung.” 

“Gyu…” Suddenly, everyone was hugging Jimin. His strong persona broke down as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is..... if you're injured like Kai was, go to a hospital please!!! Make sure to check out Axis 4 and the new addition to Smut Oneshots! Love you guys <3!!!!!


	16. The Strength I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys noticed, the last chapter has been deleted for now because I did an oopsie and messed up the order of the chapters it'll be back on once I fix these other ones

He must have woken Kai up, because even he was hugging Jimin, ignoring the searing pain in his arms. 

“Hyung, don’t cry… want you to be… happy.” Kai said slowly, only half awake. “Don’t like it… when you cry.” 

“Kai… I’m sorry I couldn’t be the strong person you needed today.” Jimin said. 

“You were, hyung… so strong.” Kai continued, but now he was fully awake. 

“No, that was Yoongi hyung.” Jimin continued to deny. 

“Yeah, but you and Tae fixed Kai and me up. You helped Kai yesterday when we should have.” Yoongi said. 

“Jimin hyung… you helped me, thank you.” Kai said quietly. He reached up to wipe Jimin’s tears away, smiling up at him. 

“Kai, I’m… I’m not strong enough. Why can’t I be strong like you?” 

“Hyung, you are strong… strongest I know. Always there for… for people. I can’t stand up for… myself anymore, too weak. You’re the strength… that I always needed.” Kai was getting tired from talking so much, speech starting to slur a little. 

“Hyung, Kai talks about how thankful he is for you. These past few days have been hard, but you know who persevered?” Beomgyu looks into Jimin’s eyes, which were shining with tears. “You. You took care of Kai, no matter what. Last night, he woke me up, crying and rambling on about how thankful he was. He was in a dark place, hyung, and you got him out of it. You’ve got no idea how much you mean to him, to us.” 

Jimin was silently crying a waterfall after hearing that. To hear what Kai had said about him. 

Kai nodded slowly. “It’s true, hyung… we love you… so much.” He snuggled into Jimin’s side, straightening out his leg. “I… love you, thank you hyung.” Kai couldn’t stay awake any longer and fell asleep again. 

Jimin calmed down hearing Kai say that, rubbing his back as he slept. 

“Let me get you some water.” Namjoon said, walking into the kitchen. 

“Tae, Gyu, why don’t you guys go change into something else? Don’t want to dirty up your uniforms, plus those don’t look like the most comfortable things in the world.” Yoongi suggested and wandered into the kitchen while Taehyung and Beomgyu went into the younger’s room to change. 

Jaegyu’s phone buzzed. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw several texts from his mother. 

[Mother] Where are you? 

[Mother] The police told me Minjun got arrested 

[Mother] Jaegyu where the fuck are you this is not funny 

[Mother] You better not have Minjun’s car again or I swear to god I will not let you back in the house 

[Mother] Get home now or I’m locking you out 

[Mother] Okay, don’t bother coming home anymore 

[Mother] You’re out of here, just like your brother 

Jaegyu put his phone away and stood up, making sure to not wake up Kai. “I’ve got to go, sorry if I bothered you guys.” He said quietly with his head down. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay? You’re always welcome here, you helped Kai.” Jimin told him. 

“Thank you but I’ve got to get home.” Jaegyu lied, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go home for a while. He would have to find a place to stay, but he didn’t want to bother Jimin. 

“If you say so. You can always come here if you need a place to stay, my door is always open. Thank you, by the way.” 

“Oh, um… you’re welcome.” Jaegyu walked out of the house and went to Minjun’s car. 

Jimin wondered why Jaegyu looked distressed and hurried to leave. 

“You doin’ okay, Joon?” Yoongi said as he entered the kitchen. 

“I think so, just glad everyone’s safe now. But you ended up getting hurt.” Namjoon sets down the cut of water and held Yoongi’s face in his hands, kissing the bruises as if they’d magically disappear. 

“I’m okay, didn’t even hurt.” Yoongi caught his lips and they kissed for a few seconds. 

“That’s because of adrenaline.” Namjoon said when they pulled away. 

“Okay, nerd.” Yoongi poked Namjoon’s nose, taking the cup of water. 

“Wow okay I see how it-“ 

“Shh.” Yoongi put a finger to his lips, seeing that Jimin and Kai had fallen asleep together on the couch. 

Namjoon cooed, waving for Beomgyu and Taehyun to look at them too when they got done changing. 

Kai’s arm was on Jimin’s stomach, his head buried in the crook of the elder’s neck. Jimin’s hand was tangled in Kai’s hair, evidently when he was running his fingers through it. His other arm was over Kai’s shoulders, almost as if it were a protective gesture. Kai’s uninjured leg was tangled with one of Jimin’s. 

“Aw, they’re so cute.” Beomgyu cooed, holding Taehyun’s hand. 

“Hey, why don’t we go out and do something? Let them have their space.” Namjoon whispered, and the other three nodded. They left quietly, riding in Yoongi’s car. 

Two hours pass by, the time now 3:15pm. Jimin and Kai were still fast asleep, their breathing light and even, almost in sync. Kai had shifted quite a bit, as he usually moves in his sleep. 

Jimin, being the light sleeper he is, usually stirred whenever Kai moved, he wouldn’t wake up though. 

Another 35 minutes pass, and Kai finally starts to slowly wake up. He whines when the light from the window hits him in the face. He then quickly realized that he couldn’t move. 

His uninjured laid on top of Jimin’s, one arm around Jimin’s neck, the other pressed between Jimin’s back and the couch. Both of Jimin’s arms were around Kai’s waist, his head nestled into Kai’s disheveled hair. 

He decided to sit there until Jimin woke up, as he didn’t want to disturb the older. 

He moved the arm that was around Jimin’s neck, and of course he stirred at the movement, but didn’t wake up. Kai looked up and the older to make sure he hadn’t woken up. 

Jimin looked absolutely stunning. Normally, you’d think people looked weird in their sleep, but not Jimin. To be fair, he has no bad angles. 

His features looked so soft and vulnerable, peaceful. Like nothing in the world could touch him. He looked beautiful, and Kai couldn’t help but notice every facial feature. 

Oh god, what was happening to him? He thought he liked Jaegyu? He had to get away from Jimin, now. This was wrong, wasn’t it? 

Oh dear god.


	17. What Do I Do????

Kai was in a panic. What was he supposed to do? He reached for his phone, thinking about texting his trustworthy friends. They’d know what to do, right? 

(12 Babeys) 

[Ultimate Maknae] GUYS I NEED HELP 

[Hobi] Whoa, whoa are you okay? 

[Soo] Do I need to go get you? Are you hurt? 

[Ultimate Maknae] NO NO NO YOU DON’T GET IT. IT’S JIMIN HYUNG, HE’S- KADBFAKB 

[Hobi] Hurt? 

[Soo] Is he okay? 

[Ultimate Maknae] ….pretty 

[Soo] H u h 

[Ultimate Maknae] Idk what to do help meeee 

[Hobi] Kai what do you mean? 

[Ultimate Maknae] He’s asleep rn and he looks so pretty and I just- this is wrong! Tell me this is wrong! 

[Hobi] Okay hang on, let’s go over to our own chat before we figure this out 

(Hobi, Soo, Ultimate Maknae) 

[Hobi] Okay, we’re good. Explain, Kai 

[Ultimate Maknae] Okay so we fell asleep together on the couch and I just woke up and his arMS ARE AROUND MY WAIST I CAN’T- 

[Soo] Wait, back up, chill. Don’t wake Jimin hyung up, he might think you’re freaked out. Continue calmly 

[Ultimate Maknae] Okay well I look up and he just looks so pretty rn. Like, I expected him to look weird while he slept but nO- 

[Hobi] Kai, please don’t tell me that you’re… 

[Ultimate Maknae] That’s the thing, idk! And it’s wrong, it’s unbelievably wrong. Tell me it’s w r o n g 

[Soo] I’m pretty sure everyone’s caught feelings for Jimin hyung at one point or another 

[Ultimate Maknae] But see, you guys are all legal. I’m 17!!! 

[Soo] True… 

[Hobi] Why don’t you talk to Jimin about it? Figure something out 

[Ultimate Maknae] But he’s asleep rn… I don’t want to wake him, he’s so peaceful looking 

[Soo] Abort, abort! This is a code red Kai has caught feelings 

[Hobi] Chill out Soobin. Okay Kai, you’ll be 18 in, what, two weeks? 

[Ultimate Maknae] Oh wait seriously? I completely forgot 

[Hobi] Oh my- anYWAYS. Yes, you will. You’ll be legal after that, right? 

[Ultimate Maknae] I would think so… 

[Hobi] So then… 

[Soo] *gasp* you can tell Jimin hyung 

[Ultimate Maknae] Okay one how did you do that and two he doesn’t even want to date me 

[Hobi] What? Why? Have you seen yourself? 

[Ultimate Maknae] My ugly self? Yeah. But he said he “wouldn’t do that to the baby maknae” or smth like that 

[Soo] Well hey, you wont be a baby for much longer 

[Ultimate Maknae] Well, and Yoongi hyung has been extremely protective over me lately 

[Hobi] Maybe he knows something? Something you don’t? 

[Ultimate Maknae] Don’t get my hopes up. Oh my g o s h I am so freaking dead ughhhhh 

[Soo] Is this your first time catching feelings? 

[Ultimate Maknae] I mean, no. I’ve found a few guys and girls cute here and there 

[Soo] No, I mean like r e a l feelings 

[Ultimate Maknae] Ig aside from Jaegyu, yeah 

[Soo] Abort, abort! 

[Hobi] You’re gonna freak him out, Soobin 

While Kai is having his crisis, Jimin starts to shift around, causing Kai to fall backwards. He was sitting lengthwise down the couch, his back on the plush armrest. Jimin now laid on Kai’s chest, breathing on the younger’s breath. 

[Ultimate Maknae] Shiiiiit 

[Hobi] Yah, language! 

[Ultimate Maknae] This is a w h o l e code red 

[Soo] What happened? 

[Ultimate Maknae] Hyung is now laYING ON ME- 

[Hobi] He’s not hurting your knee, right? 

[Ultimate Maknae] That’s the least of my worries rn, but no 

[Hobi] Okay well that’s good 

[Ultimate Maknae] I am having a c r i s i s rn what if someone walks in 

[Soo] Good luck, I guess 

[Ultimate Maknae] Wow, thanks Soobin hyung 

[Soo] You’re welcome 

[Ultimate Maknae] He keeps on moving what do I do???? 

[Hobi] He’s probably waking up 

[Ultimate Maknae] Wait nO- hyung do n o t wake up 

[Soo] He can’t read out texts, Kai 

[Ultimate Maknae] Oh crap you’re right-


	18. Crisis Mode: Activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall it would be back, I cant believe my brain just said "man, fuck those last two chapters, bro" like h o w can I skip two whole ass chapters I don't know honestly-

Kai pockets his phone just as Jimin’s eyes flutter open. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Kai said after remembering that the other did the same to him. 

“Hey Kai, how long was I asleep?” Jimin said, not bothering to move. He grabbed at Kai’s uniform like a small child while he stretched. The older then relaxed and laid back on Kai, not seeing what was wrong with it. 

“A couple hours.” Kai felt arms around his waist again but decided against freaking out. “Are you comfortable? Sorry, I didn’t change out of my uniform when we got home.” 

“Mmm, it’s okay. You’re really comfortable, like a human pillow.” Jimin smiled tiredly, shutting his eyes to escape the bright wrath of the slowly setting sun. 

Kai smiled, innocently brushing Jimin’s hair out of his eyes. 

Just then, there was a commotion at the door, and then the other four came in. 

“Ah yes, the illegal child.” Yoongi said, giggling. 

“Hyung are you… drunk?” Kai asked. 

“Yes, yes he is.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

“There’s only one thing worse than a rapist.” Yoongi smacks the side of the wall with his hand. “A child.” He giggles, landing on the couch on top of Namjoon, who was already sitting. 

“Yoongi hyung, it’s like…” Kai takes his phone out to check the time, a text from Hoseok on his screen. 

[Hobi] Yeah no, Chim can’t see these 

“It’s 4:30pm, why are you drunk?” Kai continued after reading the message. Jimin read the message too out of curiosity, still laying on Kai. 

“We went to the movies and he got one too many beers.” Namjoon explains. 

“Hey Kai, what can’t I see?” Jimin asks, whispering in Kai’s ear. 

“It’s nothing, hyung.” Kai whispered back. 

“But it’s not. Why are you hiding things, Kai?” Jimin reached lazily for Kai’s phone, who obviously kept it out of reach. Jimin whined and sat up, placing a hand on Kai’s chest to keep himself balanced. 

He reached towards the phone, trying with everything he’s got. He eventually grabbed it and ran with it. 

“Hyung, no-“ 

“Just let him read it.” Yoongi said like he had sobered up in 12 seconds. 

“But-“ Kai groaned, shoving a pillow into his face. 

Meanwhile, Jimin is reading the text messages from the big group chat they have, then the one with just Hoseok, Kai, and Soobin. His face slowly turned pink as he continued reading the texts. When he finished reading them, he shut Kai’s phone off and set it down on a desk. 

He shoves a hand through his hair, rustling it. Was this really wrong? He had thought about it, and yeah it did seem a bit weird. Jimin’s head was spinning and he couldn’t come up with a clear explanation. But technically, Kai never he liked Jimin, just that he was… freaking out and calling him pretty. 

Jimin decided to toughen up and walk back into the living room. Kai looked like he was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. Yoongi was dead asleep, probably wouldn’t wake up until dinner. 

“Hey, Kai.” Jimin said, sitting on the couch next to him and taking the pillow away. “Here.” Jimin hands him two phones: one was Kai’s, the other one was his own. 

“But… this is your phone?” 

“I know. I’m making it up to you. You can look at whatever you want.” 

“Hyung…” Kai didn’t want to do that to Jimin. 

“I mean it, Kai. You have my permission.” 

Kai hesitantly opened Jimin’s phone, deciding to go to Jimin’s messages. 

One of his chats caught the youngest’s attention. It was a small group chat with Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi in it. He saw the last message: 

[Hobi] Why don’t you just tell him? (sent 2:00pm) 

That was when they had gotten home from school, so they were texting before then? 

Kai would feel guilty if he read through all of the messages, so he just skimmed over a few that caught his attention. Most of them were from Jimin, seeing as the blue text bubble stood out more. 

[Yoon] Chim, do you really think he’d care? 

[Chim] Yes! I’m like, an old man 

[Hobi] Eh, not quite 

[Chim] Whatever, he’s not legal 

[Joon] Yet 

[Chim] Please don’t try to make me think this is okay… 

[Chim] I don’t want him or other people to think I’m trying to groom him 

Kai scrolled down a few messages. 

[Chim] Pretty sure he’s not even ready 

[Chim] He’s told me he’s never dated anyone 

[Chim] He’s only in high school, I don’t want to do that to him 

[Yoon] Do what? You’re not even doing anything. 

[Joon] He’s right, if it bothers you so much, wait until he graduates 

[Chim] Yeah, but what if he’s dating someone by that time? 

[Ultimate Hyung] I’m back, sorry. And knowing Kai, he won’t be. He’s the type to wait for the right person 

[Chim] What if I’m not the right person? 

[Hobi] You’re doubting yourself, Chim 

A few more messages down. 

[Chim] I just don’t want to hurt him 

[Yoon] Then don’t 

[Chim] This sucks ass. Why does this have to happen to me? 

[Yoon] Idk, but if this works out and you hurt Kai, I will destroy you, are we clear? 

[Chim] Alrighty then, we’re crystal clear. I gtg now 

[Ultimate Hyung] Give it time, Chim. I gtg too 

[Joon] Bye and good luck! 

[Hobi] I don’t really understand… 

[Hobi] Why don’t you just tell him? 

That was all of the texts. Kai hands the phone back to Jimin.


	19. An Awkward Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay heres the REAL next chapter after fixing that crisis

Kai didn’t say anything, looking down at his lap and moving his phone between his hands. 

“So…” Jimin dragged out the word. “Now you know, I guess.” Kai felt guilty for reading Jimin’s messages, and it showed on his face. “Don’t feel guilty Kai, I gave you permission.” 

“I know, but still. I can’t help it.” 

“Hey, can we talk somewhere more private, the younger two have no idea this is happening.” Jimin suddenly requested, standing up and holding out his hand. 

“Um… okay.” Kai got his crutches from beside the couch and got up. Jimin put his hand down and walked into his bedroom, Kai following him. Kai sat down on the bed, setting down his crutches again. “So… why did we have to be more private?” 

Jimin closed the door, going to sit down next to Kai. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I guess now that we’ve seen each other’s texts, it would be the perfect time.” 

“Look hyung, I’m sorry if I freaked you out, I just couldn’t-“ Kai shut up when Jimin grabbed his hand. 

“Good thing Hoseok hyung talked to you.” Jimin chuckled. “Kai, I really want to figure this out, what do you say?” 

“I do too, I just don’t know what to do with my feelings.” 

“You’re a good kid—scratch that, it sounds weird for what we’re talking about. You’re a nice person, and I don’t want to mess with anything concerning you or myself.” 

“I- yeah, I agree with you. I don’t want to mess up things between us or with the others.” 

“And you’re still in high school. I don’t want you to get bullied for that too. And I know you turn 18 soon, but I don’t want it to seem like I’ve been grooming you and waiting for you to be legal, you know? Because I really do care about you.” 

“I know you do.” Kai turned so he was facing Jimin. “And I know you would never groom me. As for the high school bit, in a comical sense half of the school consists of sugar babies. In a serious sense, it’s nothing I’m not used to. I just don’t want it to seem awkward with the age gap.” 

“I could care less about the age gap. I don’t want you to suffer because of this. I know you’ll be 18, but you’re still a second year. It would be different if you were graduated because you’d be older.” 

“I don’t want you to suffer either. I don’t want people to call you a pervert because we decide to start dating or whatever. I just don’t really know what to do.” 

“I have a question. Did you mean it, when you said you loved me? Or was that… like, an overall support kind of thing?” 

Kai looked around for words, his brain deciding to shut off. “I don’t really know, honestly… what are we going to do?” 

“Well, we can’t do anything at the moment, since you’re still at an illegal age. Why don’t we put this on hold for now, and we can talk more about our options when it passed your birthday.” 

“Why past my birthday?” 

“Just to be safe. Is that okay with you?” 

“Yeah, I’m good with that.” 

“Okay, then it’s settled.” Jimin placed a kiss on Kai’s forehead. 

“Wait, but I thought- never mind. Should we get going?” 

“Oh wait, one more question. What are your boundaries for right now?” 

“Um… just the things we’ve been doing anyway. Like, the friendly cuddles or whatever you want to call them.” 

“Alright good. Need the little baby Kai to be comfortable. We can go now.” 

“Hyung! I’m not a baby anymore!” Kai whined as they walked out of the bedroom, the other three who were awake looking at them. 

“Are you guys okay?” Beomgyu asks. 

Jimin lays down on the couch, Kai laying down next to him. “Yes, we are.” Jimin said after a minute of getting comfortable. 

“Did you guys figure things out?” Namjoon asks, playing with a sleeping Yoongi’s hair. 

“Yeah, we talked things out.” Kai said quietly, cuddling into Jimin’s side. “When will Yoongi hyung wake up?” 

“He usually wakes up after a few hours.” Namjoon uses the other hand to trace patterns on Yoongi’s arm, goosebumps popping up where he traced. 

Kai pouts, he wanted to talk to Yoongi. He also suddenly wanted something to eat. 

“What’s up, Kai? You’re pouting.” Jimin noticed. 

“I’m just really hungry right now.” 

“I can get something for you?” Jimin offered. 

“I mean, I can get it.” Kai put a hand on Jimin’s chest to life himself up. 

Jimin, on the other hand, wrapped an arm around Kai so he couldn’t get away. “I can get it for you.” Jimin was, unsurprisingly, much stronger than Kai. 

Kai chuckled. “We’ll see about that.” He tried to get out of Jimin’s grasp with all of his strength. He ultimately failed when Jimin flexed his fingers on Kai’s side, causing him to fall on Jimin and go into a fit of giggles. “Okay, okay! I give up!” Kai said in between breathless laughter. He tried to squirm away from Jimin, hitting his leg against the table leg, wincing. 

Jimin stopped immediately when he saw the change of emotion on Kai’s face. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” He helped sit Kai up, his hair now a tangled mess. 

“Just hit my leg, I’m okay Jimin hyung.” He ran a hand through his hair, only for it to get stuck halfway. “Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stuck!” Kai yelped. Jimin helped him get his hand out, combing through the mess with his own hands. 

“Now, what do you want to eat?” 

“I can get it hyung, really.” Kai said. Jimin held his hands out in front of himself threateningly, getting closer to Kai. “Okay, okay, fine! I’ll just eat some of the leftovers from last night.” 

“That’s manageable, be right back.” Jimin couldn’t cook, poor thing. But luckily Taehyun learned a thing or two from both the youngest and eldest. 

“Thank you hyung.” Kai says quietly when Jimin brings him the food. “Wait, I thought we couldn’t eat-“ 

“Shh, you’re the exception.” Jimin puts a spoonful of the food in Kai’s mouth to shut him up. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at them suspiciously. “Hasn’t Kai been the exception for a lot of things recently?” Beomgyu asks. 

Jimin just looks over at them and winks.


	20. Questions for the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I think I may be losing braincells because I skipped a chapter AGAIN so let me fix that

It was the next day, at 7:30am. Kai’s alarm should have gone off, but it didn’t. He just laid in Jimin’s bed without a care in the world that he was going to be late. 

At 8am, Taehyun’s alarm went off, telling him he needed to leave soon. He woke with a start, freaking out when he looked at the time. 

“Kai!” Taehyung rushed out of bed, waking Beomgyu up. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu both got dressed, the younger of the two going to wake Kai up. 

“Kai, wake up. We’ve got to go soon.” Taehyun said, shaking Kai’s shoulders. 

“Mmm… what?” Kai rubbed his eyes, being met with a panicked Taehyun. 

“Your alarm didn’t go off. Come on, get dressed.” 

“M’kay. Jimin hyung, wake up. We gotta go.” Kai said tiredly. 

Despite Jimin’s efforts, they were all a few minutes late to their first class. Taehyun and Beomgyu were ready to run to class, but Kai trudged up to the school tiredly. 

“Bye guys, have a good day.” Jimin said, driving off. 

They were walking to Kai and Taehyun’s class when they were stopped by the admin. 

“Hey, you three. I was afraid you weren’t going to come today. Do you mind coming with me?” It was their school’s head of counseling. Kai rolled his eyes; he had gotten real acquainted with her unfortunately. 

“Yes ma’am, come on guys.” Beomgyu said. Kai could just go to his first class, but Beomgyu had his bag. 

“Please, have a seat.” She said, closing the door. Kai sat closest to the door against the wall. Beomgyu and Taehyun sat next to him. 

“Why are we here?” Kai asked, setting his crutches against the door. 

“Kai.” Beomgyu looked over at the youngest. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” The counselor smiles. “I brought you here in regard to the student who was bullying you three and eventually resorted to physical violence.” 

Kai sighed, rustling his hair. “We know he’s been arrested.” 

“Well yea, but there is one more thing. Minjun was also found guilty for attempted murder.” 

The three of them were all shocked. 

“But he never tried to kill-“ Then it hit Taehyun. The cuts on Yoongi. 

“We tracked down a man named Min Yoongi; do you know him?” The three of them nodded. “He said Beomgyu had called him and told him what happened between Kai and Minjun yesterday. He also said that Minjun took out a weapon and attempted to attack him with it.” 

Kai was sweating and he felt like throwing up. He didn’t notice any cuts on Yoongi the day prior, but this news scared him. 

“Yeah, we came home, and I helped him clean his cuts, but I never knew Minjun tried to… kill him.” Taehyun says. 

“Needless to say, Min Yoongi will be pressing charges. You, Kai, could also press charges against Minjun if you would like to. He injured you, so it’s perfectly okay to do so. We’ll support you 100% no matter what your choice is.” The counselor continued. 

“Uh, I um…” Kai felt like he was being put on the spot. “Can I… think about it?” 

“Of course, take as long as you need.” 

They were dismissed a few minutes later, and other than that, their morning was pretty normal. Kai did get some looks, since most of the school knew about his self-harm now. A lot of people would hand him notes of encouragement, a few of them almost making them cry. He didn’t expect the overwhelming amount of support from his peers. 

The three of them made it to lunch, where Kai was then bombarded with at least 40 people who handed him notes, stuffed animals, and candies. He made sure to show every person his gratitude. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu smiled when they saw Kai’s face light up at the support. 

Then, Jaegyu came over. He smiled shyly and waved to the three of them. “Hi, can I sit here for a minute?” 

“Oh, of course Jaegyu. You don’t have to ask.” Kai was quick to say. 

“Thank you.” He sat down next to Kai. Taehyun and Beomgyu were both watching them not-soinconspicuously. “So, I just wanted to say… I’m sorry about yesterday. I heard that Yoongi hyung was going to press charges on Minjun, you can too if you want to… he hurt you.” Kai knew that Jaegyu felt bad for his elder brother, even though he knew he deserved it for what he did. 

Kai hesitantly reached for his hand. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but he’s still a kid like us, so I feel bad that he’s having to deal with this… Even though he hurt me, I feel some sort of sympathy for him.” 

“You don’t have to… but, just… think about it, please?” Jaegyu looked up at Kai, eyes shiny with tears. Kai knew Jaegyu was broken up about this, and he felt bad. 

“Can I… hug you? You look like you need it.” Jaegyu nodded, and so Kai hugged him, and he heard Jaegyu sniffle a little bit. 

“I’m sorry for crying, it’s just… he wasn’t always like this, you know? He was just like you or I, a normal kid.” Jaegyu pulled away, wiping his tears. “I’m sorry for getting in your business yesterday, I just felt like I needed to do something to help…” 

“Don’t be sorry for it, I’m thankful you decided to try and step in. You’re better than a lot of the people who sat back and watched it happen.” Kai sighed lightly. “Hey, I know this is very out of the blue, but could I, by chance, have your number?” Jaegyu looked a bit confused. “Just so we can talk, you know?” 

“Oh my gosh, Kai is so bad at this.” Beomgyu whispered into Taehyun’s ear, making him giggle. 

“Oh, sure.” Jaegyu smiled a little, taking out his phone. Beomgyu was dumb-struck, and Taehyun just laughed loudly. 

Kai got out his phone too, looking over at the older two with a suspicious glare. “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing. Continue on.” Taehyun waved him off. 

“Sorry about them, they’re weird.” Kai shrugged them both off, putting Jaegyu’s number in his phone and vice versa. “Okay, thank you! And again, thank you so much for helping yesterday, it meant a lot to me.” 

“It’s no problem, I’m always here to help.” Jaegyu said shyly. He opened his bag and pulled out a get well soon card, handing it to Kai. “Here.” Kai took it, and before he could say thanks, Jaegyu had left. 

“I wonder what that was about.” Kai mumbled as he read the note. It read: 

“To Kai, 

I hope you get better soon, with your knee and your arms. I’m always here if you need anything. 

P.S. I think you’re kinda cute 

~Jae” 

Kai’s face exploded into red, and of course Beomgyu and Taehyun noticed and ran over to read the note. Kai hid it from them, not allowing them to even peek at it. He put it in his bag and kept it safe. 

After about 15 minutes, the people were done handing him notes and gifts and went back to their tables. Kai’s table was now covered in notes and gifts. 

Kai was reading through the notes when Beomgyu’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“What’s going on between you and Jimin hyung?” 

“What do you mean?” Kai asked as he read the next note. 

“Yesterday, you guys were acting… strange.” 

“Strange how?” Kai put the note down and looked at Beomgyu. 

“I don’t know, but it’s a bit unsettling… are you okay? He’s not… doing anything to you, is he?” 

“God no! He’s not doing anything, and I’m okay. Why are you asking me this?” 

“It’s just… you guys got close really fast. Then he took your phone and it seemed like things got awkward. Then you guys leave, then come back and you guys are back to cuddling. What’s going on with you two?” 

“We’re… working things out. It’s nothing you should worry about.” 

“You mean, like… you guys are dating? Kai, you’re in high school!” 

“No, we’re not dating!” 

“But you like each other?” Beomgyu kept pressing. 

“Yes, I mean no, I mean… I don’t know.” 

“Kai, I can’t let you do this to yourself. Jimin hyung, he’s… he’s a good person, and I trust him with my life. But he’s 24 years old, you’re 17, and still in high school. Isn’t that a bit weird to you?” 

“Yes, it’s extremely weird to me. I don’t know what to think, and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Just don’t do it. Stuff like this never ends well.” 

Kai sighed heavily. “We’ve decided to talk about it after my birthday. That way we can finally figure this out.” 

“Seriously? Right after you become a legal adult? Sounds kind of suspicious to me.” 

“Hyung, I trust Jimin hyung. We both decided it was best to wait before making a decision. He’s a nice guy, he wouldn’t try anything.” 

Beomgyu rubbed at his temple. “I just think it’s weird. To date someone who’s out of college when you’re still in-“ 

“For the last damn time, Beomgyu.” Kai didn’t use honorifics, which showed he was ticked off. “We are not dating. And I don’t need your opinion. I’m about to be an adult, I can make my own decisions.” Kai stuffs the notes and gifts into his bag, standing up and walking away from Beomgyu and Taehyun. 

“Kai!” Taehyun called out to him. 

“Just leave me alone.” Kai opened the cafeteria doors and left, deciding to spend the rest of the lunch period in the library. 

On the way there, he bumps shoulders with another person. That person was Jaegyu, who Kai only noticed when he said his name. “Kai? What’s wrong? You look angry.” 

“I’m fine Jaegyu, and thank you for the note.” 

“Oh, right. If you need anything, text me.”


	21. How's Your Day Been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I know it's only been about a week but it feels like it's been forever since I last updated and I feel horrible about it so here we go. i'm working on the Why We Live chapter rn so hang tight, that will be here soon!!! enjoy!

Kai sat down at the table in the back of the library, already tired from his heavy bag. Now he knew why someone else carried it for him. His phone buzzed, signaling a text.

[Chim] How’s your day been so far?

Kai sighed sadly.

[Ultimate Maknae] Meh :(

[Chim] What’s been going on?

[Ultimate Maknae] Gyu asked about what was going on with us and I blew up…

[Chim] Oh no! Are you guys okay?

[Ultimate Maknae] I’m in the library rn, don’t know about Gyu

[Chim] :(

[Ultimate Maknae] I feel bad for getting angry, but he kept asking all these personal questions

[Ultimate Maknae] Kept talking about how I shouldn’t even consider dating you rn since I’m in HS

[Chim] I understand that, and tbh I agree

[Ultimate Maknae] I guess so…

[Chim] You want to go apologize to Gyu, don’t you?

[Ultimate Maknae] Of course I do

[Chim] Then do it

Kai exited his chat with Jimin to go to Beomgyu’s.

[Ultimate Maknae] Gyu, I’m sorry I yelled at you…

*Seen 12:49pm*

[Ultimate Maknae] Please answer

*Seen 12:50pm*

[Ultimate Maknae] Okay, I’ll leave you alone…

*Seen 12:57pm*

The bell rings, signaling that lunch is over, Kai got up and walked out of the library. He didn’t bother looking for Beomgyu and Taehyun, knowing the eldest was ignoring him. He did, however, get a text from Jaegyu.

[Jae] Hey, you know if you ever need to talk, that I’m always here

[Kai] Thank you Jaegyu

[Jae] It’s the least I can do

The day ended, and Kai gets a text from Yeonjun.

[Yeon] Hey, coming to pick you up. You’re going to chill with us for a little while

[Ultimate Maknae] ? Why?

[Yeon] Jimin hyung and Jungkook hyung are practicing rn, probably will all night since they missed a few days. I’m in the parking lot

[Ultimate Maknae] Be there in a minute

Kai’s shoulders ached with the weight of his bag, but his heart sunk when he realized that Beomgyu and Taehyun weren’t waiting on him.

[Ultimate Maknae] Where are you guys?

[Tae #2] Had to run up to work with Tae hyung, Gyu’s with Jin hyung at work

[Ultimate Maknae] And you didn’t tell me?

[Tae #2] It was a sudden call, our bad. See you later tonight, Kai!

Kai rolled his eyes and decided to text Jaegyu. He didn’t really know why, but his brain just told him to.

[Kai] Hey, come with me to visit my hyungs

[Jae] What? Where are we going?

[Kai] Yeonjun hyung is picking us up, we’re going to the BigHit building to visit the rap hyungs

[Jae] Oh! I’ve always wanted to go there, are you sure I can?

[Kai] Hurry before I change my mind lol

[Jae] !!! Wait I’m coming!

Kai chuckled and pocketed his phone, rested his back against the wall. He didn’t have to wait long for Jaegyu to arrive, thankfully.

“Okay, I’m here!” He seemed a bit out of breath.

“Did you run all the way over here?” Kai giggled.

“Don’t tell anyone?” Jaegyu joked.

“I won’t. Come on, Yeonjun hyung is waiting for us.” Kai walked out the door, Jaegyu behind him.

They made it to Yeonjun’s car, and Kai set his bag in the back.

“Hey Kai, who’s this?” Yeonjun smiled politely at Jaegyu.

“This is Jaegyu, he’s my friend.” Kai opens the front passenger door. “You can get in Jaegyu, Yeonjun hyung doesn’t bite.”

“Oh, that’s right, Yoongi hyung talked a little bit about him earlier. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jaegyu smiled shyly before closing the back door and getting settled in his seat.

“Anyways, do you guys want to grab something before we head to the studio? Oh, also, I forgot to explain to Jaegyu, we’re just going over to the rap studio at BigHit.”

“I already told him, hyung. And I’m down if Jaegyu is.”

Jaegyu nodded shyly, not making eye contact. The good thing about riding with Yeonjun is that he always offered to buy snacks, no matter how many people he’s feeding.

And so, they drove off, stopping at Kai’s favorite convenience store. It was his favorite because it reminded him of the ones they have back home in America when his dad took him on trips to the States.

“Do you ever miss America, Kai?” Yeonjun asked once they got back into the car.

“Sometimes. I miss my family sometimes too, but then I have you guys here.” Kai smiled a little.

“Maybe over your break, we can all go visit America.”

“Maybe.”

Jaegyu quietly listened, feeling a bit bad for Kai.

Yeonjun drive them all the way to the rap wing, which was on the other side of the big building. Kai’s only been there a few times, but each time always amazes him. 

“Alright children, we’re here.” Yeonjun parks and turns off the car.

“Kai, do you want me to grab your bag for you?” Jaegyu offers.

“Oh, yes please, thank you Jaegyu. Be careful, though, it’s kind of heavy.” Kai grabbed his crutches and got out. Jaegyu grabbed Kai’s bag and was a bit surprised by the weight of it.

“What in the world is in here?” Jaegyu chuckled as the three of them walked up to the door.

“A ton of textbooks.” Kai chuckled and walked inside as Yeonjun held the door.

“Alright, here we are.” Yeonjun opened the door to a large studio that the four of them shared.

“This is new, it’s nice.” Kai sat down in a rolling chair and Jaegyu sat his bag next to him before grabbing another chair and sitting in it.

“Welcome to the new studio. Just got everything transferred yesterday.” Yeonjun explained.

“Hey Kai, hey Jaegyu.” Namjoon waved.

“What’s up, you two.” Hoseok smiled.

“Hey Kai, how’d school go?” Yoongi made his way over to Kai in his own rolling chair.

“It was okay.” Kai shrugged.

“Just okay? What happened?”

“Well, a bunch of people gave me notes and gifts for what happened yesterday, so that was really good. Jaegyu did too, and we ended up talking for a little bit.”

“Well that’s nice of everyone and thank you for that Jaegyu. Hey, did anyone talk to you today?”

“Yeah, the head of counseling talked to us before class. She told us about you.” Kai rummaged through his bag full of notes and gifts so he could get started on his never-ending homework. Jaegyu had already started on his but he was also listening to Kai and Yoongi’s conversation.

“Are you going to press charges?”

“I don’t know honestly…” Kai glanced over at Jaegyu, who now had his full attention on the other two. “I mean, he deserves it, but he’s also just a kid. He has to go to jail now, I kind of feel bad for him.” 

“Yeah, I understand that. Just remember, I got your back no matter what your choice is.” Yoongi looks over at Jaegyu too, and he saw the sad look in his eyes. “Did anything else go on today? I noticed that Tae and Gyu weren’t here.”

“Oh… about that, Gyu hyung is ignoring me…”

“Why is that?”

“Well, can we… talk outside? It’s about Jimin hyung.” Kai whispered.

“I know where this is headed. But yeah, we can.”

Kai got up and Yoongi opened the heavy door for him, leaving Jaegyu by himself with the other three rappers.

Kai and Yoongi sat on a bench right outside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading and thank you for the support, I love you all <3 !!!


	22. The Talk

“Okay so, sorry to start this conversation. I know there’s tension between you and Beomgyu, but I need to know what’s going on with you and Jimin. Obviously, I… wasn’t awake for most of it, but he told me his side. I want to know how you feel about this whole thing.” Yoongi stretched his legs out like a cat would, relaxing.

“I… don’t know how to feel. I thought that I liked Jaegyu, but now I like Jimin hyung, I’m just confused.”

“And it’s perfectly okay to like two people at the same time, everyone does it at some point in their life. For now, let’s focus on Jimin since you guys talked.” Yoongi didn’t want to overwhelm the younger boy. “How did you feel after you guys talked yesterday?”

This felt like a therapy session, all the older needed was a clipboard. “I felt… safe. Like someone cared about me, but in a different way. He cared about my opinion, and he listened.”

“Well, that’s good. He said about the same. Hobi said you were ranting to him and Soobin about Jimin.” Kai’s face exploded into a pink hue, and Yoongi already had his answer. “Do you think like that all the time?”

“I mean… yeah.”

“How long?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“Okay, better than I expected. What do you think about this whole situation?”

“I mean, like I said, I thought I liked Jaegyu, so I’m not sure if this is the right path to go. I’m scared Jimin hyung will get made fun of if I choose him. I don’t really know how to explain it, I’m just… scared. I don’t want hyung to get hurt…” Kai looked down at his lap.

“I think what you should do is talk to both Jimin and Jaegyu about this, let them both know what’s going on. You don’t have to pick one or the other right now, just take your time and listen to yourself.” Yoongi put his arm around Kais shoulder. “And as for Jimin, I wouldn’t worry too much. He’s smarter than he looks, believe it or not. He’ll figure something out. I think for now, focus on yourself, you’ve got a lot of stuff to catch up on, right?”

“I guess so…” Kai wouldn’t look up.

“What’s up? Something’s still bothering you.”

“I… don’t want Gyu hyung to be mad at me.”

“What’s he mad about?”

“He doesn’t like that I’m even considering being with Jimin hyung in the future. Said it was weird that I’m in high school and that Jimin hyung is waiting for me to be legal.”

“I can understand that, he doesn’t know the full story. Jimin’s been stressed because he doesn’t want people-“

“To think he’s grooming me, I know. He told me that. But I trust him, Jimin hyung would never do that.”

“Not to mention I told him I’d beat him if he tried anything remotely sexual.” Yoongi whispered under his breath.

“Jesus, hyung. I think I’d know well enough to tell him no.”

“Just a precaution, you’re our little maknae baby. Be like Taehyung and Jungkook.” Kai looked confused. “They promised to not do anything until Kook is out of college.”

“Okay, how and why do you know that?” Kai burst into laughter.

“I’m serious!” Yoongi chuckled. “But seriously, that’s a good thing to live by. And as for Beomgyu, try catching up to him and explain it all.”

“Will that really work?” Kai was hesitant.

“Of course, it will, it worked last time he got upset, right? He just cares about you, Kai. You’re all he’s got left; he wants to make sure you stay safe.”

Kai couldn’t get mad at that, because he knew it was true. “Yeah, I guess so…”

“Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

“I think so, I had meant to talk to you yesterday, but…”

“Yeah… that was my bad. Anyways, you want to go inside now? Hobi probably needs help on something, or Yeon wants someone to listen to his demo. You’re the prefect test subject. That and those three have probably driven Jaegyu mad.” Yoongi joked.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go inside.” Kai grabbed his crutches and made his way to the door.

They both made their way into the air-conditioned hallway, escaping the late July-early August heat. It wasn’t insanely hot, but it was humid, and there was no wind nor clouds, so the sun beat down on them.

As soon as they went into the large studio, Kai noticed that Jaegyu and Yeonjun weren’t there.

“Hey Kai, hey Yoongi hyung. Jaegyu had to leave, said it was family-related stuff, so Yeonjun dropped him off at your school to get his car. Yeonjun should be here in a few minutes.” Hoseok said.

“Oh, okay, thanks Hobi hyung.” Kai sat down.

“Yoon, I did it again!” Namjoon shout-whined stressfully, rustling his hair. He looked like he was about to cry in frustration.

“Joon baby, you have to save before you leave the tab. Let me see.” Yoongi made his way over to his boyfriend, kissing his forehead and fixing his mistake.

“Yoongi hyung, could you help me with this? I can never get these lines to match up.” Hoseok asked, spinning around in his chair as he waited.

“Yeah, one second.” Yoongi focused on Namjoon’s screen as Yeonjun busted open the door, scaring everyone in the room.

“Sorry, I’m back. Had to drop Jaegyu off.” Yeonjun looked over at Kai.

“We know, thank you hyung.” Kai smiled as Yeonjun made his way to his computer.

Kai could hear Yoongi mumbling to himself as he found Namjoon’s deleted draft of a track, and then explained to Namjoon how to save them so they won’t get deleted.

“You’re the best, Yoon.” Namjoon smiled and pecked Yoongi’s cheek as a thanks.

“I know.” Yoongi chuckled, going over to help Hoseok.

“Hey Kai, can I ask you a question?” Yeonjun asked the youngest.

“Uh, sure hyung, what is it?”

“Could you, um… listen to my demo? The hyungs always say it sounds good, but I want someone else’s opinion…” Yeonjun mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously, as if he were embarrassed.

“Okay, let’s give it a listen.” Kai set down his homework and used his good leg to glide across the studio in the rolling chair.

“I don’t think it’s that good…” Yeonjun pulls up the demo he’d been working on, plugging his headphones into the computer.

“I’m sure it’ll be good, hyung.” Kai smiled encouragingly.

Kai put on the headphones and adjusted the sound so he wouldn’t go deaf with how loud it was. Yeonjun pushed play and waited anxiously for Kai to react.

Yeonjun almost thought the sound wasn’t working for a second until Kai started bobbing his head to the beat, drumming it out on the desk. He noticed Kai was staring at the computer screen, analyzing the different notes the older had composed.

The cursor reached the end of the screen, showing that the demo was over. Kai took off the headphones, letting them rest on his shoulders.

“How was it…?” Yeonjun hesitated to ask.

“I think it was pretty good. There were a couple breaks between the notes, but other than that, I really liked it.” Kai smiled brightly.

“That’s what the hyungs said, too. I don’t know how to fix it, though.”

“Hmm… let’s see…” Kai slipped the headphones back on, mumbling to himself as he manipulated the notes. “Take this and put it here…” He continued for a few minutes as Yeonjun stared in amazement. The others had been watching, too.


	23. Pure Talent

After a few minutes, Kai re-listens to the demo and cleans it up. “And… done.” He takes the headphones off, heading them to Yeonjun to listen.

Yeonjun listened to it, then stared at Kai in awe. “It’s absolutely perfect.” 

“Let me listen.” Yoongi says, and he listens to it, too. Yeonjun was right, it was literally perfect. “Kai, where did you learn to do this?”

“Jimin hyung needed music for our practice routine. So, I asked Soobin hyung if I could make it on there.”

“Yeah, but this is like… perfect. Why didn’t you tell us you could do it?”

Kai shrugged. “I’ve been creating our tempo music for a while. I don’t have my own equipment, so I usually just ask around.”

All four of them were in shock. A 17-year-old, who learned in ten minutes how to use their own equipment, could create a better demo and the four of them combined.

“Huening-freaking-Kai. Why aren’t you with us again?” Hoseok asked.

“Because I can’t rap.”

“Dude, you’re like freaking Jungkook. You guys can do literally anything.” Hoseok replied.

“Hyung’s had more experience. He doesn’t know how to work this, though.” Kai points to the computer, referring to the software.

“Well yeah, seeing as it’s really hard to navigate the software.” Namjoon said. “How long did it take you to learn how to do this?”

“Only took a few hours. It was hard to learn, so I spent basically all-night learning.”

“Good god, how?” Namjoon couldn’t believe it. “It took me 2 weeks.”

“It only took me about a week.” Yoongi shrugged. “But that’s impressive.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Kai smiled.

“If you ever need equipment, we got you.” Hoseok says, pointing to the four different monitors.

“Thanks, guys.” Kai rolled his way back over to where his bag was.

Yeonjun was quick to save the work Kai had done, smiling brightly.

Kai was hallway finished with his homework when Jungkook opens the door, scaring the crap out of Kai.

“Hyung, you gave me a heart attack.” Kai grasped at his chest.

“We need to talk, now.” Jungkook was wearing loose clothes, sweating a little at his temple. That told Kai that he’s been practicing with Jimin.

“About what?” Kai asked confusedly.

“We have to go to the practice rooms, come on.” Upon hearing that, Kai packed up his things quickly and grabbed his crutches. 

“Thank you for helping, Kai!” Yeonjun shouted before Kai and Jungkook left.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Kai asked, following Jungkook down the hallway to the practice room.

“We can talk once we get inside.” They made it into the dance hallway, going inside a practice room a minute later. Jimin was in there sitting against the mirror wall and scrolling through his phone.

“Ah, you guys are finally back.” He said, standing up.

“What do you guys want to talk about?” Kai asked, leaning against the wall.

“We should probably sit down for this.” Jungkook suggested, his voice wasn’t light and airy like normal. This was his serious tone of voice, and it kind of scared Kai.

“Go easy on him, Kook.” Jimin muttered to the younger.

“You guys are scaring me. What’s going on?” Kai sat down, straightening out his leg. The other two sat on either side of him.

“We wanted to talk to you for a minute. Jimin hyung told me about what was going on.”

Oh god, not again.

“What about it?” Kai tried to not get nervous, which inevitably made him more nervous. 

“Uh, so Jungkook stole my phone and-“ Jimin started saying.

“I saw all of his messages about you.”

“Jungkook hyung-“

“Do you know about those?”

“It’s not-“ Kai kept getting interrupted.

“Did you know about them?” Jungkook’s voice went dark and heavy.

“Yes, I did. If you had let me speak you would have known that.” Kai snapped, then slapped a hand over his mouth as he began to regret his words. “I’m sorry hyung…”

“No, it’s my bad. I should have let you speak.”

“What do you want to say about the texts?” Kai relaxed again.

“Okay, I know I said that if you guys wanted to complain that you should just date each other, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Jungkook half-heartedly chuckled.

“We’re not actually dating though.” Everyone seemed to get it wrong, and it was annoying Kai.

“Tomato tomato.”

“No, it’s not “tomato tomato” it’s a big difference, hyung. Why do people keep getting things mixed up?” Kai asked out loud.

“Kook, not everything is meet, catch feelings, and date.” Jimin finally spoke.

“Then what is it?” Jungkook was genuinely confused now.

“We’re working things out; we have to figure some things out.” Jimin continued.

“Like what?”

“Like, the fact that Kai is still in high school.” Jimin was going to also say that Kai likes someone else too, but he didn’t want to embarrass the younger.

“Tae and I were in high school too when we got together.”

“You guys were in school together. I’m out of college. There’s a huge difference.”

“I don’t really see a problem with it.” Jungkook knows them the best, so he knows everything about them.

“But a lot of people do.”

“Man, fuck those people.” Jungkook winced when Jimin hit the back of his head. “Sorry, hyung. But it’s true. Are you going to let other people’s opinions get in the way?”

“Yes, yes I am. Because I don’t feel like being cast from society and losing my job. And I don’t want Kai to get hurt. I’d take a million hits before that happened.”

“If you’re so concerned about it, wait until Kai is out of high school.”

“We will. There’s really no other choice.”

“Alas.” Jungkook said sadly.

“But hyung, you said-“

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. Do you think you can hold on for that long?”

For a year and a half? Oh hell.

“I- yeah, I think I can.” Kai smiled.


	24. Birthday B (Bitch or Boi You Choose)

Yep, two weeks have already passed. Just like that, it was Kai’s birthday. He was now 18, and just about nothing to lose.

He had been told he didn’t need crutches anymore a few days ago, and Kai has never felt happier in his life.

“I can walk, holy crap!” Kai had said excitedly.

“What? Did you think it was gonna fall off?” Beomgyu chuckled, putting away their laundry. Them and a few others found the courage to clean the entire place several days ago, so they had their apartment back. 

“I don’t even know.” Kai laughed. “It’s so much better to not have those crutches.”

“You still have to be careful, though. You probably shouldn’t carry your bag for a few more days.”

“Aw man!”

“Thems the rules. Here, take these.” Beomgyu hands Kai a couple towels, and he runs off. “Careful!” 

“I’m alright hyung!” Kai shouted, and Beomgyu chuckled. Kai came back in the bedroom just as Beomgyu was finishing putting the rest away. “Can we go now?” Kai asked frantically. He was extremely excited because Jimin decided he was going to throw a huge party for Kai with everyone. But Beomgyu said they had to do the laundry first.

“You have to be the last one there Kai, Jimin hyung said.” Beomgyu explained. Jimin never gave any details to the party, just that everyone was showing up at 11:30am, so he had to be there at 12pm.

Kai groaned, he had too much energy. He felt the need to run around and act crazy, but he knew he’d get scolded.

“But it’s 11:50 hyung.” Kai dragged out the last word, pointing to the clock on his phone.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Beomgyu got out his phone to text Jimin.

[Gyu] Hey hyung are you able to go now? Kai’s getting overexcited

[Chim] Haha yeah, we’re all here

“Okay, lets go.” Beomgyu shut off his phone, and Kai was so excited he almost jumped in the air out of happiness. He may be able to walk and partially jog but jumping still hurt him.

“Hell yeah!” Kai said, and Beomgyu gave him ‘the look’. “What? I’m 18 now.”

“I’ll let it slide for today. Let’s go.” Beomgyu grabbed the keys and they rushed out the door.

Beomgyu made it to Jimin’s house in about 5 minutes. Kai sprang out of the car and ran down to Jimin’s door. He did wait for Beomgyu though.

“You can go in.” Beomgyu said as he reaches the pathway to the door.

Kai knocked several times before Jimin opened the door.

“Hyung!” Kai threw his arms around Jimin.

“Holy crap, you got your crutches taken away?” Jimin hadn’t seem them for a week due to unforeseen family issues, so he was in Busan for a week.

“Yeah, I can walk now!”

“Wow, that’s amazing! By the way…” Jimin pulled away from Kai, looking behind him. The other nine set off handheld poppers, streamers, banners, flags, balloons, you name it.

Then, all in sync, they shout:

“Happy birthday Kai!!!”

Kai looked around, seeing balloons and streamers of all colors. A few bi flags hung up on the walls.

Kai was shocked, overwhelmed, and overly happy.

“Guys!” Tears were in Kai’s eyes as everyone came in for a group hug around the birthday boy. “Thank you guys so much for this.”

Suddenly, someone from their group hug threw a bi flag onto Kai’s head. He was surprised, but he hugged the object when he recognized what it was.

“Now you have one. We know you’ve been asking.” It was Yoongi, so the youngest assumed it was him who threw it.

“Thank you, hyung.” Kai wanted to cry, but he refused to.

“We figured we’d throw a party for you since your parents couldn’t make it this year.” Taehyung said cheerfully.

But there was something under the surface that they didn’t know about.

Kai’s family hadn’t come to see him ever since they shipped him to Korea. They didn’t even call him or send a card. Kai spent his last birthday by himself crying in the bathroom.

Kai took a deep breath in; he wouldn’t let that ruin his birthday. He was going to have a great day with his secondary family.

“Thanks guys, this means a lot to me.” Kai said when people started pulling away from him.

“Woah, no crutches, I see.” Hoseok said excitedly.

“I know, I can finally walk!” Kai clapped his hands together like a small child about to be handed candy.

“Do you know how much longer you’ll need the brace?” Yoongi sat on the table as Jimin started scolding him for it.

“The doctor said I’m making a really fast recovery, so hopefully just another week or two.” Kai looked over at Jimin hopefully.

“We agreed that you needed a note before you can come back and dance.” Jimin made sure to make himself clear.

“Hyung!” Kai whined.

“Rules are rules, Kai.” Jimin didn’t crack.

Kai pouted for a second before wrapping his bi flag around his shoulders like a cape.

“Kai’s a superhero now!” Taehyung jumped up and down excitedly.

Kai started laughing at Taehyung’s comment, and everyone cooed at how purely adorable Kai looked.

“Jimin!” Jin called out.

“Yeah?”

“Come in the kitchen, please.” Jin was, apparently, in the kitchen. That made sense, though, he disappeared after telling Kai happy birthday. Knowing him, he was making lunch.

“Coming!” Jimin walked into the kitchen.

“So…” Jungkook said suddenly. “How are you and Jimin?”

“Wha- hyung! We haven’t talked in a week.” Kai said, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. His cuts had scarred over recently, so he didn’t have gauze anymore.

“Wait, what about Jaegyu? Didn’t you say you liked him, too?” Taehyun asked.

Oh god, here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys oh my gosh I am so freaking sorry for not updating in a whole damn month, honestly I have no excuse for it so i'm just sorry and look out for like 5 updates today so I can catch up and I promise a new chapter will be up next week and we'll be back on schedule


	25. Birthday Tea

“I…I don’t know.” Kai rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Does Jimin hyung know?” Jungkook asked.

“Yeah…”

“Honestly, you should go with Jaegyu, in my opinion.” Beomgyu spoke up. “He’s your age, he’s extremely good looking, he can cook, and he’s nice.”

“Yeah, but Jimin hyung is all of those things too, except for the fact that he’s older. Jaegyu is really nice, but what about Minjun?”

“Minjun will be in jail for a while.” Yoongi spoke up. “He won’t be able to touch either of you, so he’s not the problem.”

“Then what is…?” Beomgyu asked confusedly.

“I just… I don’t know, I’m torn.” Kai sits down on the couch. “I don’t know who to choose.”

“Maybe you should just think about it.” Yoongi wrapped his arm around Kai’s shoulder.

“I have been, I-“

The doorbell rings.

“Hey, Kai. Could you answer that?” Jimin shouts from the kitchen.

Kai gets up as a soft knock sounds on the door, almost like the person on the other side was hesitant. Kai opens the door, and he’s surprised at who he sees.

“Jaegyu?”

“Uh, hey Kai.” Jaegyu waved a little. “Happy birthday.”

“Oh, thank you. Come in.” Kai moves out of the way so Jaegyu can come in.

“Thank you.” Jaegyu was very soft-spoken, his voice just above a whisper as he looks at the other 9 in the living room. “Um… hi.”

“And who is this little cutie?” Taehyung asked.

“My…My name is Jaegyu.” He played with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, so you’re the kid we’ve been hearing about.” Taehyung smiled.

“W-What? You guys… talk about me?”

“Of course, Kai-“ Kai ran over to Taehyung and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit of a-“ Taehyung licked Kai’s hand so he’d let him go. “Ew! Hyung, did you just lick me?” 

“Always works.” Taehyung laughed. Kai wiped his hand on Taehyung’s shirt, causing him to jump. “Hey!”

“Anyways,” Yoongi had stood up and walked over to Jaegyu. “Make yourself at home. But might I ask, how did you get here?”

“Jimin hyung invited me.” That was the first shock. “Then I… took my brother’s keys and drove here.” That was the second one.

“Oh, a bad boy, I like you already.” Taehyung nudges Kai’s arm, who retaliated and hit the older on the arm.

“I… no, I’m not bad. My parents are out of town, so I didn’t have a ride.” Jaegyu somehow found a spot on the couch, in between Namjoon and Taehyung.

“Aw, that’s too bad. We have too many softies in our group.” Taehyung looks around the room, picking out several of the others.

Kai sat on the armrest next to Taehyung. “Just ignore Taehyung hyung, he’s weird.”

“You’re one to talk!” That started a verbal playfight between the two of them.

“So, Jae.” Namjoon said, and Jaegyu looked at him like the nickname was his real one. “What are you like? Kai talks about you, but I haven’t heard much else.”

“Oh, um…” Jaegyu thought for a second. “I have an orange tabby cat named Aarush. I bake… a lot, even though Minjun thinks it’s weird.” Jaegyu went quiet.

“Man, I wish I could bake. I’m not even allowed in the kitchen.” Namjoon chuckled and looked over at Yoongi.

“Oh, that’s too bad… I could make you something if you wanted… or not, that’s okay too.” Jaegyu looked down at his lap, embarrassed.

“You’re too cute. I’d love to try something sometime.” Namjoon said with an edge of a joked tease. Jaegyu’s face exploded into a red hue as he overthought what Namjoon said, covering his face with his hands.

Kai heard what Namjoon said at the worst time. “Hyung! Get your old ass away from Jaegyu!”

“What? I just told him I would like to try some of his baked treats. What did you- oh…” Namjoon looked at Kai. “You dirty little-“

“Ah, ah, Joon we don’t fight small children.” Yoongi said, holding Namjoon back.

“He’s not small anymore! Let me at him!”

“Is this… what usually goes on?” Jaegyu looked over at Kai.

“Yeah, basically.” Kai rubbed the back of his neck, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Jaegyu!” Jimin shouts as he goes back into the living room.

“Oh, hi Jimin hyung.” Jaegyu waved shyly.

“Are Namjoon hyung and Kai bothering you?” Jimin wrapped an arm around Jaegyu’s shoulders lazily.

“Um, no… they’re not…” Jaegyu makes himself seem smaller even though he’s taller than Jimin. Kai’s heart felt like it was going to explode looking at the two of them.

“Hmm…” Jimin eyed Kai suspiciously as the younger kept a calm face. “Well, if they do, let me know. Are you hungry? Jin hyung just finished making lunch.”

“Oh, um… I’m okay, it looks like you have a lot of people to feed.

“Nonsense! This is nothing. Please, join us for lunch. I bet Kai would love that.” Jimin looked over at Kai expectedly, waiting for him to say something.

“Oh, most definitely! Please stay with us for lunch.” Kai said.

“I-I don’t want to bother you guys.” Jaegyu continued.

Kai had to get serious now, he really wanted Jaegyu to stay. “Please stay with us Jaegyu, for me. Please.” Kai clasped his hands together, dragging out the last word and giving Jaegyu puppy dog eyes.

Jaegyu was so weak from that. He probably would have fallen over if it weren’t for Jimin. “F-Fine, just don’t do that.” Jaegyu covered his red face with his hands.

Jimin was the first to notice him. Oh, this was about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and stay safe please!! wash your hands and don't go out unless you need to!! I love you all <3
> 
> also just a disclaimer, Namjoon's "flirting" was him playing around, he didn't actually mean it!


	26. Lunchtime Madness

Everyone filed into the kitchen, Kai, Jimin, and Jaegyu going last. Jimin had to talk to them both at some point, but he didn’t want to ruin the cheerful vibe.

“Hey Jaegyu! How are you?” Jin said as the three slow pokes finally made it into the kitchen.

“I’m okay Jin hyung… how are you?” Jaegyu asked quietly.

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking. Well, have a seat, lunch is ready. These guys will eat it all if you don’t get any fast.” Jin joked, pointing to the others waiting for their food.

“Oh, that’s okay… I’m not hungry anyway.” Kai immediately looked over at Jaegyu with his puppy eyes, and the other couldn’t resist. “Okay, okay. I’ll eat something.”

“Yay! Jin hyung’s food is the absolute best.” Kai smiled.

“Hyung, where’s our food?” Jungkook whined.

“Oh hush it! These three go first because it’s Kai’s birthday, Jaegyu is a guest, and this is Jimin’s house.” Jin scolded Jungkook, piling food onto plates for the three of them.

“Um, hyung, this is a lot of food.” Kai said. Even if he were starving, he was afraid he would throw up at his own party. He didn’t want to freak Jaegyu out.

“Kai, can I talk to you for just a second?” Jimin asked and Kai nodded, following the other. “You don’t have to eat it all, just pace yourself. I know you don’t want to scare anyone by purging, but you should still eat. Just pace yourself, and if you really need to, tell me.”

“I- okay hyung.” Kai said, and they both walked back into the kitchen.

Jin gave Jimin a thumbs up and a raised eyebrow, asking if Kai was okay. Jimin gave the elder a thumbs up back, and Jin nodded.

“The hyungs took up all the seats.” Kai said to Jaegyu, opting to sit on the kitchen counter. Jaegyu was scared to do the same but did it when Kai patted next to him. “You can sit up here with me, I don’t bite.” Kai giggled.

“Oh, um… thank you.” Jaegyu moved his plate out of the way so he could sit with Kai.

10 minutes pass by, and Jaegyu and Kai hadn’t eaten much. Kai didn’t because he was pacing himself, but why Jaegyu wasn’t was a mystery.

“Why aren’t you eating much?” Kai asked him, holding a fork with food up to Jaegyu’s lips to see if he’d eat it. That’s what he’s used to doing with the others.

“Not that hungry, I guess…” Jaegyu pretended that the fork wasn’t there.

“Come on, please?” Kai knew Jaegyu was actually hungry, but that something was holding him back.

“I don’t know Kai…” Kai used his secret weapon again and Jaegyu’s face flushed. “Okay, okay, I will.” Jaegyu took the food from Kai’s fork, watching his pout turn into a smile.

“Yay, thank you Jaegyu.” Kai looked genuinely happy, and it made Jaegyu happy too.

“Anything for you, Kai.” The words slipped out of Jaegyu’s mouth, and he immediately regretted them. He set his plate next to him on the counter, his head down. “I-I’m sorry.”

Everyone sitting at the table was secretly watching the two of them.

Kai lifted Jaegyu’s head by the chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Don’t be sorry, Jae.” Kai had never used that nickname for the other before.

Jaegyu’s face went pink when he noticed that the others were watching them. “Kai… the others are watching us…” He whispers to him.

“Let them watch.” Kai looked at the others with his peripheral vision.

“Kai-“

Kai shut Jaegyu up by softly pressing his lips to Jaegyu’s. He wanted to be daring since he liked Jaegyu, and this was the perfect timing. Jaegyu didn’t pull away, he held onto Kai’s shirt so he wouldn’t fall over in shock.

The others were also shocked, a few of them slapping a hand over their mouths. Jungkook, Beomgyu, and Hoseok threw their hands in the air happily. Jimin looked a bit downcast, but he was glad that Kai was happy.

Kai pulled away, opening his eyes to see a very flushed Jaegyu.

Jaegyu was speechless, he was not expecting this to happen. He didn’t know what to do, but he felt several eyes on him and he felt very overwhelmed by it. He got up and walked into another room, away from all the eyes on him. Kai thought he had done something wrong, so he followed him.

“Jae?” Kai found him in Taehyun’s bedroom. “I’m sorry for doing that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just-“

“Kai.”

“Yes?”

“It wasn’t you, I just- I don’t like when people watch me like that. It just feels like there are 1000 eyes on me.”

“Oh…” Kai sat down on the floor with Jaegyu.

“I just… I can’t handle it.” Jaegyu rested his forehead on Kai’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go for a walk or something? We can get away from them for a little bit.”

“No, no… I can do it. I’m sorry for ruining your birthday party.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Jae. I’m sorry for kissing you all of a sudden…” Kai looked at his lap as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Kai.” Jaegyu looked at him.

“Yes?” Kai looked over at Jaegyu, then it happened.

Jaegyu, the supposedly shy, quiet kid just swooped in and kissed Kai. Kai was obviously surprised by the action, but he immediately kissed back.

Jaegyu pulled away a few seconds later, giggling as he noticed Kais red-turned ears. Kai was not expecting Jaegyu to do that.

“I… wasn’t expecting that.” Kai was looking everywhere in the room besides at Jaegyu, obviously embarrassed.

“What? Didn’t expect me to kiss you?” Jaegyu chuckled.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect you to make the first move- or really the second but still.” Kai rambled on, and Jaegyu found it cute.

“Guess I’m not as shy as I let off, hmm?” Jaegyu smirked at Kai, freezing him in his spot. Kai’s stomach did backflips as he watched Jaegyu’s every move. “But I don’t like a bunch of people watching me, that much is true.”

“Wait, so are you actually-?”

“A bad boy? Yeah, I guess a little bit. I don’t act like this with just anyone, though.” Jaegyu edged Kai onto his main motive, but the other just looked confused. “How many times do I have to kiss you for you to realize? I like you, Kai.”

Kai was shocked stupid. “O-Oh, I-I… yeah, I-I like y-you too.” He stuttered out his response.

Jaegyu smiled at how cute Kai was acting, before kissing him quickly. He got up looking down at Kai. “Come on, your friends are probably waiting for you.” Kai took Jaegyu’s hand as he got up. They walked back into the living room, where everyone was then again staring at them.

“It’s okay.” Kai whispered to Jaegyu when he noticed the other squeezing his hand. “Why do you guys stare so much? Something you like?” Kai joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop whoop I have turned the tables you're welcome
> 
> I honestly think they're super cute and I hope you guys think so as well but there's much more to come so I hope you guys enjoy


	27. Absolute Chaos

“What do you mean, Kai? It’s not like you guys disappeared for 10 minutes or anything.” Taehyung chuckled.

Kai led Jaegyu over to the couch, snagging the corner seat before Yoongi and Namjoon did.

“Yah! Move!” Yoongi yelled.

“Never.” Kai smiled, smiling to Jaegyu, who was cuddled into his side to escape the attention on him.

“Brat.” Yoongi joked, poking Kai in the side and sitting next to the two.

Another 30 minutes of clownery later, and Jin calls for Jaegyu in the kitchen.

“Coming!” Jaegyu got up, immediately feeling cold from not having Kai’s body heat, and walked into the kitchen.

“You ready to get the cake out? I think everyone else is ready.”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

With that, Jin gets the cake he and Jaegyu had made the night prior out of the fridge.

“Children! Cake time!” Jin shouts from the kitchen, the younger ones, including Jungkook and Taehyung, all run into the kitchen. “Hey, hey, hey! Slow down hooligans!”

“Let’s set up the cake at the table.” Jaegyu said, doing exactly that.

Jin took Kai by his shoulder and steered him to the chair in front of the cake. “Sit.” And Kai immediately did as the oldest said, his face going pink when he sees Jaegyu giggle at him.

Jaegyu placed the candles onto the cake, sneaking glances down at Kai every once in a while.

18 candles later and Kai had definitely noticed Jaegyu staring, but he never said anything. The other backed away from the cake, handing the leftover candles to Jin and standing behind Kai’s chair.

Jin lit the candles, slightly startling Kai. Even small flames freaked him out, which was a mystery to everyone. Jaegyu rested his hands on Kai’s shoulders to calm him down.

“Okay, 1…2…3…” With that, all of them started singing “Happy Birthday” loudly. While the others were basically shouting, Jaegyu was singing softly in Kai’s ear.

When they were done singing/shouting, Kai stared at the candles, closing his eyes and making a wish.

“Can we all blow out the candles together?” Kai requested.

“I mean, if you want to.” Jin said, and Kai nodded. They all blew out the candles together, then clapped.

“What was your wish?” Jaegyu whispered. Kai whispered his wish into Jaegyu’s ear, making sure no one else could hear. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” He smiled while whispering, kissing Kai’s ear.

“Wait, what was your wish?” Soobin asked, but most of them already knew what it was. Even Jimin, who knew exactly what Kai’s wish was, which meant his chance was over with. Nonetheless, he knew that if Kai was happy, it made him happy too.

“It’s nothing hyung, don’t worry about it. Anyways, can we eat the cake now?” Kai smiled brightly, but everyone saw the red hue on his ears.

“Yeah, sure. Hey Jimin, could you-“ Jin stopped himself when he saw a spaced-out Jimin staring at a smiling Kai who wasn’t paying attention to him. Jin nudged Jimin’s arm. “Hey, grab the knife for me please. We gotta cut the cake.” Jin said, then started cutting the cake a few seconds later.

The rest of the day went by extremely smoothly, and Kai looked like he was having a ton of fun. He was bouncing around, not literally but he wanted to. Jaegyu smiled at his new boyfriend, happy that he was having fun.

Kai was sitting on the couch with Jaegyu by his side, bi flag around both their shoulders.

“Hold, this is picture worthy.” Jungkook said, taking out his phone. “Stay right there and face each other.” Jungkook climbed over the back of the couch hurriedly, ignoring Jimin’s shouting. Jungkook sat on his knee so he could get the perfect picture.

The flag hung over the back of the couch, Kai and Jaegyu looking at each other. Kai giggled, and Jaegyu decided to catch him off guard when he kissed him. Jungkook took the picture right then.

“Wha- Jaegyu, I thought you didn’t like people staring at you.” Kai said once Jaegyu pulled away.

“I don’t, I just wanted to do that.” Jaegyu’s face burned brightly as he rested his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“Guys, please stop staring, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“But Kai!” Taehyun whined. “This is your first boyfriend, or date in general. This is amazing!” Kai glared at him for a second. “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you. Kook hyung, how did the picture turn out?” Kai wrapped his arms around Jaegyu.

Jungkook went around the couch, deciding to not piss off Jimin again. He showed the picture of them kissing, and even though it was sudden, the picture turned out really good.

“I was wondering if I could upload it on Instagram, if you guys are cool with that.”

“I’m fine with it, send it to me so I can post it too.” Kai said, and Jaegyu nodded.

“Heck yeah. I really love this, it’s a good picture.” Jungkook sends it to Kai and proceeds to post it on Instagram, tagging everyone.

Kai looks at the picture and coos, deciding he’ll post it later. He wanted to spend time with his friends and his new boyfriend.

All was peaceful in their usually hectic lives, and they could finally just sit back and enjoy the moment.

Kai didn’t need his parents to send him a card or to visit him on his birthday, even though it would be nice. He knew it would be okay because he was with his secondary family, and that was more than enough for him.

He enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend wrapped around him like a blanket. In this moment, everything was absolutely perfect, and he didn’t need anything else but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more backstory on Kai's fear but for right now i'm going to leave it a mystery


	28. A Beautiful Night

Hours had passed and it was now 10pm. Kai had fallen asleep from playing a little too much, so he fell asleep like a child on Jaegyu. Sleeping also helped him to not purge, his mind was screaming for him to do it since he was absolutely stuffed but was silenced when he slept. Jaegyu cooed at the sleeping angel in his arms.

“How long has Kai been out?” Yoongi asked withing the darkness of the room. They had all snuggled up in the living room to watch Kai’s favorite movies. That is, until he fell asleep.

“A few hours. He’s probably tired from today.” Beomgyu commented, keeping an eye on the younger.

“Don’t you think he should go home to sleep?” Apparently Yoongi was talking a bit too loud so Beomgyu could hear him over the movie because they both woke Kai up.

The birthday boy had stirred a bit, waking up slowly. Jaegyu lightly scratched his back, looking down at the boy.

“Well, hello there.” Jaegyu softly said when Kai looked up at him with sleep-filled eyes. “Are you ready to go home? I can drive you up to Beomgyu hyung’s apartment.”

Kai stirred into a comfortable position closer to Jaegyu. He shook his head ‘no’. “Wanna stay the night with you.” He nuzzled his nose into Jaegyu’s shoulder, resting his eyes while yawning.

“Well, that’s up to Beomgyu-“

“No, it isn’t.” Beomgyu suddenly said. “He’s 18 now, so he doesn’t have to ask for permission.” He smiled.

“Thank you hyung.” Kai smiled too.

“But.” Beomgyu paused for a moment. “If you come back with a sore ass or you smell like alcohol, I will not hesitate to punish you.” He was very blunt with his rules, even if he knew he was a good kid.

“I- we aren’t going to do anything illegal, hyung.”

“I know, just a precaution. You’re a good kid Kai, so I trust you’ll make good decisions.” Kai got up and gave the elder a hug. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” Kai could tell that Beomgyu was nervous to let him out by himself.

“I promise I will. I’ll be okay, hyung; I promise you that.” He reassured the elder. 

“I trust you. Now, get out of here! You need to rest.”

“Okay, thank you hyung. Thank you guys so much for the party, it was a lot of fun. Come on Jaegyu.”

The two of them said their goodbyes and left.

Jaegyu drove them back to his parent’s house. It was a bit of a drive since it was on the other side of town. Kai fell asleep next to him, which wasn’t surprising.

When they finally made it to his house, he had to carry Kai inside. He had realized how light Kai had gotten since the last time he’d picked him up. He’d have to ask him about it later, because it was concerning him.

He opened the front door and laid Kai down on the couch. After Jaegyu set him down, he went to search for a blanket.

Kai had realized that Jaegyu wasn’t with him when he was consumed by a cold feeling. He stirred around, looking for him.

“Jae.” Kai whined. “Where did you go?”

“I’m just getting a blanket for you.” Jaegyu said from the hallway.

“Come back, you’re like a human heater.”

“Just one second.” Jaegyu found a blanket in the hall closet and walked back a second later. “I’m right here, Kai; I won’t leave you alone for too long.”

Jaegyu sat next to Kai, wrapping them both up in the blanket. Kai immediately wrapped his arms around Jaegyu’s waist like they belonged there.

“You sure are cuddly.” Jaegyu smiled. “Are you sure you’ve never dated anyone? Because this says otherwise.”

“I’ve never dated anyone before, promise. I’m just used to cuddling with the others, I guess.”

“And you’ve never kissed anyone before, right?”

“Never.”

“Unbelievably.” Jaegyu joked. “How could the cutest guy in our school have never kissed anyone before?”

Kai’s stomach was doing somersaults. “Um, I-I don’t know.”

“You’re so cute when you get flustered.” Jaegyu kissed Kai’s nose, watching his face flush into pink.

“Stop teasing me!” Kai whined, pouting.

“But you’re just so cute, I can’t help it.” Jaegyu pulled Kai’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger. Kai could tell that Jaegyu was more confident and daring when there weren’t other people around.

“J-Jae.”

Jaegyu pressed his lips to the other’s ear. “This isn’t even close to what I can do to tease.” He whispered, feeling Kai shiver. Jaegyu moved away from Kai, watching his skin tone change to red all the way down to his neck.

“Jae, I-“

Jaegyu silenced him by kissing him. Kai melted into the kiss, letting Jaegyu take the lead. Kai brought his hands up to Jaegyu’s shoulders, feeling the other lean forward. Kai fell back onto the couch softly, giggling into the kiss.

“You’re too cute, Kai.” Jaegyu said when they pulled away. He slowly started kissing down Kai’s face, kissing the corner of his mouth, cheek, and jaw. When he reached the column of his neck, Kai shivered a bit and immediately bared his neck. Jaegyu smiled at the reaction and nibbled at the skin, going down Kai’s neck until he reached the junction of his neck and collarbone. He sucked there, listening to Kai’s breathing pick up sharply.

“J-Jae.” He gasped when Jaegyu bit him, sighing pleasantly when he laved his tongue over it to soothe the bite. Kai felt the other’s hands travel up his shirt.

He would have allowed it, but then he remembered what Yoongi and Beomgyu said.

“W-Wait, Jae.”

Jaegyu immediately stopped. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“We can’t do this right now.” Jaegyu sat up, pulling Kai into his lap. “It’s just… Beomgyu hyung will kill me, and Yoongi hyung said it’s better to wait anyway. I’m sorry…” Kai looked down at his lap, waiting for Jaegyu to yell at him.

“Baby, you don’t need to be sorry. If you want to wait, I’ll wait as long as it takes.” Kai was relieved that Jaegyu wasn’t mad. “All that matter to me is that you’re comfortable and safe and ready.” Jaegyu ran his hand through Kai’s hair.

Kai rested his cheek on the other’s shoulder, hugging him. “Thank you, Jae.”

“You’re welcome, Kai. Are you getting tired? It’s late, we should go to bed.”

Kai nodded, so Jaegyu picked him up and walked into his room. Kai squealed for a second when Jaegyu picked him up. “Jae!” He giggled.

“What? You’re easy to carry.”

“Aren’t I heavy?”

“Light as a feather.”

Kai noticed that Jaegyu wasn’t having any trouble carrying him. He felt a moment of bliss because he had managed to stay light, so his mind was satisfied with this. But another part of him was alarmed. Had he really lost that much weight?

Jaegyu made it into his room, setting Kai down on the bed.

“Am I really that light?” Kai had mild concern written in his features.

“I mean, yeah. Why do you ask?” Jaegyu went under the covers.

“Oh… no reason.”

“Look, Kai. I won’t force you to say why, but I know you’re concerned about it, and I am too. So, whenever you’re ready, just tell me; I’m ready to listen when you’re ready to say. I promise I won’t ever get mad at you for anything.”

“Thank you, Jae. I’m not ready yet, but I’ll tell you when I am.” He felt Jaegyu’s arms around his waist, making him feel safe.

“I’m here, Kai, just know that.” He started softly kissing Kai’s neck until he fell asleep, listening to his slow breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I cant remember if I've told yall this before but I have a ton of chapters pre-written so I can just type them up (it makes it easier and if I get new ideas I can put them into the typed version) and I haven't written anything on kai's history yet and I am s o excited!!! so I hope you guys are too and just remember to stay safe and that I love you !! <3


	29. In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Homophobic slurs and abuse
> 
> Hey guys sorry for not uploading in a month I got my laptop taken away so I couldn't upload during that time.
> 
> All I gotta say is Happy Pride Month to everyone from your gay trans dad!!! 
> 
> And also, I've been helping spread awareness about the Black Lives Matter movement on my Twitter, follow it @/transrights4all and please do like me if you cant go to protests or cant donate because you're bout broke as hell (like me) to spread awareness everywhere and sign the petitions and support black creators, artists, musicians, businesses, etc!!!
> 
> I love all of you no matter you're race, color, religion, culture, gender, sexuality, I don't care I love ALL of you!!! Please remember that and to always be respectful to everyone you meet no matter who they are
> 
> Thank you guys so much and we should be back to our regularly scheduled programming !!!

When Kai woke up the next morning, Jaegyu wasn’t in the bed with him. But he did feel soft fur on his face, and he flinched before he realized it was just Aarush. 

“Hey little kitty.” Kai smiled softly while petting him, hearing him purr. Kai heard shuffling on the other side of the room, and his eyes focused until he saw that it was Jaegyu. “Hey, good morning.”

Jaegyu turned around, buttoning his pants. “Oh, good morning Kai. Did you sleep well?” He walked over to Kai and kissed his forehead.

“I slept well, what about you?” Jaegyu answered with the same thing. Aarush moved around to sniff Kai out a little bit, walking over his torso at some point making Kai giggle.

“Do you need to borrow some of my clothes? I don’t mind.” Jaegyu smiled and went over to his closet.

“Oh, thank you Jae.” Jaegyu handed his boyfriend one of his t-shirts and shorts. Kai got up from the warm bed and walked into the bathroom to change. He walked back out into the bedroom after a couple minutes. “Sorry, I’m just… self-conscious.”

“You don’t need to be, baby. I love you any-“ Before Jaegyu could finish his sentence, there was a slam to the door that scared the both of them and Aarush. “Shit….” 

“What? Is that your parents?” Kai went back to sit on the bed, petting Aarush to calm him down.

“That’s dad, mom’s not going to be home for a little while.” Jaegyu warily explained. He was afraid his dad found out he’d went out last night, or that he had Kai with him. He couldn’t even imagine what he would do if he found out about Kai.

“Lee-mother fucking-Jaegyu!! Get your ass out here right now!”

“Jae, what do we do?” Kai whispered.

“You stay here with Aarush; I’ll talk to my dad.” Kai looked extremely worried hearing Jaegyu say that, but there wasn’t much he could do.

“Okay, please be safe.” Jaegyu kissed the back of his hand to assure him, saying a quick ‘I will’ before leaving. Kai continued to pet the cat until he himself was calmed down. “I hope nothing happen, Aarush. God, this is my fault.” He sighed, whispering to himself.

Not 20 seconds later, there was shouting down the hall, and Kai jumped at the loud noise. Aarush curled into Kai’s lap, sensing his anxiety. Kai got up, picked Aarush up and cautiously walked through the hall, watching Jaegyu and his dad bickering. 

“Why the hell did you let someone stay here?!” Jaegyu’s dad shouts.

“It was only for one night!” Jaegyu argued back.

“And you took the car too?! Where did you go?”

“I went to Jimin hyung’s house, it was Kai’s birthday.”

“I thought I told you to not hang out with those…. Those fags!” Jaegyu’s dad’s face was red in anger.

“Don’t call them that.” Jaegyu’s voice went cold as he started at his dad with hatred.

“Its true, and then you bring one home! You are a disgrace to the family!” Jaegyu got slapped in the face really hard, and that’s when Kai shouted to get his attention.

“Leave him alone!” Kai shouted with Aarush in his arms, the sleeve of Jaegyu’s shirt he gave him slipping slightly off his shoulder. There was something under the shirt, something…. Like a strap?

“Oh great, and now you’ve gone and contaminated and him.” Jaegyu’s dad points to the purple-red mark on Kai’s neck.

“Leave him out of this.” Jaegyu got up, looking at his dad.

Jaegyu’s dad grabs him by the collar, alarming Kai. He ran over to them, trying to separate the two. He ended up getting pushed to the ground, letting go of Aarush so he could run away. And in that moment, it hit him.

Minjun.

He looked and acted just like his dad. That day from the cafeteria hit him. He looked up at Jaegyu fearfully, seeing the same anger in his eyes from that day.

“Listen here-“ Jaegyu started.

“No, you listen.” Jaegyu’s dad pushed him backward. “Get the fuck out.”

“What?” Jaegyu said in shock.

“Get your shit and leave.” He knew his dad meant it.

“Dad-“

Jaegyu’s dad shook his head. “No. No, you aren’t my son anymore. No son of mine is going to plague my house with his sin.”

Jaegyu’s eyes filled with tears. Kai got up, watching Jaegyu’s dad as he did to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt before going over to comfort his boyfriend.

“Jae…”

“Did you hear me?! Get the fuck out before I beat you both.”

That made Jaegyu angry, something inside of him snapping. “You can threaten me, but if you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend, I will hurt you.” Jaegyu made his way towards his dad.

Kai held him back. “Jae, please! Let it go, we need to go…” 

“Yeah, listen to your fairy boy and get out.” Jaegyu’s dad snickered.

Kai felt his eyes sting with tears as he pushed Jaegyu out of the kitchen. He wanted to get out of there so badly as he held back his sobs.

Jaegyu only packed his bag with essential things while Kai picked up Aarush, and then the three of them left.

Since Jaegyu didn’t have Minjun’s stolen car, they had to use the underground transit system. Kai had his mouth shut covered with his hand until they got on the train to go to the BigHit building. They didn’t know where else to go, seeing as everyone was at work today.

Kai and Jaegyu found a seat, and that’s when Kai broke. He sobbed into his hands as Jaegyu held him, Aarush resting in his lap but seeming mildly concerned about the crying boy.

“I’m- I’m so… so sorry Jae… I shouldn’t have stayed o-over, none of this w-would have happened.” Kai hiccupped out, his shoulders shaking.

“This isn’t your fault, Kai.” Jaegyu ran his hand through Kai’s hair. “I decided to steal the car, and go to the party, and bring you home.”

“Those… Those awful names… does he usually say them?”

“Minjun learned them from him…” There was a moment of silence between them, then it hit him. “Shit… where am I gonna go?”

“You can always stay with us!” Kai grasped onto Jaegyu’s shirt when the train stopped abruptly.

“I don’t want to do that to you and Beomgyu hyung, you guys already have enough to deal anyway.” Jaegyu and Kai got up and walked out of the train, Aarush in Jaegyu’s arms.

Then, they saw… Hoseok on a bike?

“Hobi hyung?” Kai said, and Hoseok stopped.

“Kai? Jaegyu? Cat? What are you guys doing around here?”

“Going to the BigHit building.”

“Oh? And why is that? Aren’t you guys supposed to be at Jaegyu’s?”

“Just… thought of taking a stroll.” Hoseok could tell Kai was lying, but he didn’t ask about it. He saw the red eyes, assumingly from crying; of course, he also noticed the purple mark Kai neglected to cover up.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Enjoy your stroll, oh and, Kai? A little foundation goes a long way.” Hoseok playfully pinched the mark and rode away.

Kai was left blushing with Jaegyu and Aarush by his side. “Crap, I forgot about it.” Kai decided to just bunch up the collar of the shirt he was wearing to hide the mark.

“Totally not obvious.” Jaegyu chuckled when they started walking again.

“Hey, you did this!” Kai elbowed his boyfriend playfully, resulting in an arm being around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my Twitter @/transrights4all I post about a lot of BLM, Pride, revolution, gen z humor, mystic messenger, bts, you name it I've probably talked about it before so please join me and everyone else!!!


	30. Fights & Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// eating disorders

The second they walked inside the building; everyone ran up to them. All of the rappers aside from Hoseok, then Jimin, Jungkook, and Beomgyu. Jin usually wasn’t there, which meant he wasn’t going to be there this morning.

“Are you guys okay? Hoseok-“ Jimin noticed the mark. “What… did you do to your neck?”

Shit…

Kai was speechless, but that spoke enough to the others. They weren’t stupid, they knew what it was.

“Kai.” Beomgyu looked at him.

“I-“

“What was my one rule yesterday?”

“But we didn’t actually do anything.”

“This says differently.” Beomgyu touched the mark, watching Kai flinch away.

“Hyung-“

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m going back to my office.” Kai walked away.

Kai felt a pang in his chest. “Hyung!” But Beomgyu was ignoring him. Then he got a feeling in his stomach, a horrible feeling.

He ran into the nearest bathroom, stumbling over his own feet to get into a stall. Luckily, no one else was in there with him. He then proceeded to throw up, mostly dry heaving but some of it was food from the night before.

After a couple minutes, Kai’s throat hurt too much to continue. He flushed the toilet and got up weakly to wash his hands and mouth.

“Kai!” Jaegyu busted into the bathroom, scaring the other. Jaegyu ran up and hugged his boyfriend.

“Jae, just go…” Kai stood in silence, glancing in the mirror before immediately looking away.

“No, baby. Talk to me, please.” Jaegyu noticed that Kai wouldn’t look at him.

“Just leave me alone…” Kai unraveled himself from Jaegyu’s arms, sitting against the wall.

“I won’t leave you, Kai.”

“Jaegyu, just leave!” Kai was devasted that Jaegyu had caught him like this.

“I’m not leaving you alone, not like this! I don’t want-“

“I’m purging…” Kai mumbled.

“What?” Jaegyu stopped his rambling.

“I said I’m purging, is that what you wanted to hear?” Kai was crying at this point.

“Kai, I-“

“Now you know.” Kai got up, looking at Jaegyu. “So, leave me like everyone else did…” He walked past Jaegyu and out of the bathroom.

Kai ran out the backside of the building so Jaegyu wouldn’t find him. He ran out into the parking lot and down the street, not caring if his knee hurt because of it. Tears streamed down his face as he ran, not knowing where to go.

After a few minutes, he slowed his pace down to a walk. He wasn’t watching where he was walking, though, because he didn’t care. He was crossing a busy street when someone grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, let go!” The person tugged him out of the street just when a car sped past, honking. “Who do you think-“

Kai looked behind himself, seeing that it was Jaegyu. Now Kai really wanted to get away.

“Please, Kai, stop trying to run. I’m your boyfriend, and I’m here to help you through anything. Please, just sit down.” Jaegyu found a nearby bench and led them to it.

Kai sat in silence for a few minutes, looking down at the pavement and trying to not burst into tears.

“I…” Kai sighed. I purge… regularly, that’s why I’m so light.” Kai mumbled.

“Do you have a reason?” Jaegyu calmed asked.

“I just… I feel so insecure around everyone, I feel like shit all the time because you guys always look so perfect and I’m just… not.”

“Kai, baby, none of us are perfect. Me? I’m anorexic because I feel the exact same way.”

“But, why? You have big muscles and are super fit and good at everything…”

“We all have our reasons. I don’t want to sound cliché but we’re all special. You can dance better than anyone I know; you have a beautiful voice and can apparently create a beat. You’re adorable and you can cook better than anyone, even Jin hyung. Just don’t tell him I said that.” Jaegyu winked, trying to cheer Kai up.

“But I’m… fat, and I can’t build muscle like you guys… I still have all this baby fat, and every time I see a mirror, I just want to break it.” 

“That’s what your brain is tricking you to believe. But all those things aren’t true, you’re my adorable baby and nothing you say can change that. I will continue to say it to the entire world if that’s what it takes, until you believe it yourself.” Jaegyu kissed Kai’s cheek.

“Jae, I just… I’m sorry, for running away. I don’t like getting people involved in my mess…”

“We’re all involved in each other’s messes, Kai. You need help, I’m worried about you…”

“It seems that everyone is worried about me now… I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what I told myself, too. That is, until I landed myself in the hospital for not eating for over a week. Trust me when I say this, Kai: after a while, it starts hurting. You’ve got a whole group of friends who are more than willing to help. So please, take advantage of that.”

Kai hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Thank you Jae… I’m so, I’m so so sorry.” He started crying.

‘Shh… you have nothing to be sorry over. You’re going to be okay, baby.” Jaegyu coddled the other.

“Promise?” Kai looked him in the eye.

“I promise.”

Then Kai felt safe once more in the arms of his boyfriend.


	31. The Turn Around

A couple more weeks passed by. Today was finally the day, Kai was going to the doctor.

“Huening Kai? Dr. Choi will see you now.” The nurse said to him. Kai got up happily, following the nurse into another room.

“Hello, Kai. How have you been?” The doctor asked, closing the door.

“I’m pretty good, and you?” Kai had always made sure to be polite to everyone.

“I’m doing great, thank you for asking.” Dr. Choi smiled. “I know you’re excited to get the brace off so you can continue dancing, but we have to see of you can walk without the brace first.” Kai nodded, and the doctor took the brace off slowly and with care. “Okay, now if you could just stand up for me and walk to the door.”

Kai did as he was asked with ease, and he was both proud and surprised that he had healed so fast.

“Wow, this is… amazing.” Kai said.

“Okay, now if you could balance yourself on your leg.” Kai did that without pain too.

Kai went through various other tests, all of them successful.

“Good news Mr. Kai, you can dance now. Congratulations.” Dr. Choi said while writing the note, giving Kai permission to dance with Jimin and Jungkook again.

“Oh my goodness, thank you so much.” Kai wanted to hug the doctor but refrained. He took the note from him and walked out of the clinic. He ran to Jimin’s car and got in. The elder let him borrow it since Beomgyu was out of town, so Kai couldn’t use his.

He drove over to the BigHit building, practically sprinting to the practice room. He threw the door open, startling Jimin, Jungkook, and Jaegyu. Kai’s boyfriend had nothing better to do, so he regularly stopped by to hang out with everyone.

“Kai? Why are you so out of breath?” Jimin asked.

“I…” Kai wheezed. “I got the note.”

Jimin walked over to him, examining the note and then smiling. “Well, Kai. Get your dancing pants on and go warm up. Glad to have you back.”

“Yes!” Kai pumped his fist in the air. “Kook hyung, do you have any clothes I could borrow?”

“Why didn’t you just ask me? I’m right here.” Jimin scoffed.

“In my bag, Kai.” Jungkook spoke over the older.

“Thanks Kook hyung. And Jimin hyung, your clothes don’t fit me anymore.”

“I- that’s good actually, so I won’t complain. And it’s less laundry for me.” Jimin looked at Jungkook, who frowned.

Kai fishes some clothes out of Jungkook’s bag and went to go change.

“He’s been eating well, right Jaegyu?” Jimin asked. Beomgyu had been nice enough to let Jaegyu stay in the apartment with Kai while he was gone. He wanted to make sure someone kept an eye on Kai, and Jaegyu had nowhere else to go anyway.

“He’s been eating better, yes. Not quite there yet, but it’s a process.”

“Just watch over him for me.” Jimin was genuinely worried for the youngest, but he knew Jaegyu treated him well and would make sure he was healthy and safe.

“I will, I promise.”

Then Kai came back into the mirrored room. “I’m back, let’s go!”

Jaegyu sat against the wall as the other three began their routine.

They danced for hours on end, only stopping when Jungkook said he was hungry.

“But Kook it’s only 5pm.” Jimin pointed out.

“Yeah, but we didn’t eat lunch earlier, either.” The other whined.

“I agree with Jungkook hyung, I’m pretty hungry too.” Kai said in between sips of water. “We worked hard today, Jimin hyung, let’s take a break.”

Now that was something no one had heard Kai say before. He never once suggested the idea of taking a break and eating. More than likely it was a way to limit himself from eating so much that he purges.

Jimin had no other choice but to comply. “Okay then, we’ll take a break. Jaegyu, would you like to grab some food for us?”

“I would hyung, but I don’t have any money for food right now.” Jaegyu looked downcast.

“Freight not, my dear. I have money, so I’ll go with you.” Kai spoke up, grabbing his water bottle. “Just text me what you guys want when you make up your minds.” Kai and Jaegyu left.

When they got to Jimin’s car, Kai threw the keys to Jaegyu, who caught them.

“You don’t want to drive?” Jaegyu asked, getting in.

Kai got in the passenger’s side, shutting the door. “I’m not used to driving yet, it still gives me anxiety.”

“But you have your license, right?”

“Of course.” Kai’s phone buzzed.

[3 Dancing Dudes] 

[Chim] Kai idc what you guys get

[Kook] I don’t either tbh

[Ultimate Maknae] Okay, we’ll just grab whatever is nearby

[Chim] Sounds good

“Okay, so the hyung’s don’t care about what food we grab. Just stop at whatever looks good.” Kai put his phone in his pocket, turning up the radio. He started softly singing the words from the song that was currently playing.

“You have a really nice voice, Kai. You should sing more often.” Jaegyu smiled.

“What? Oh…” Kai laughed nervously. “I don’t think it’s all that great…” He played with the loose string on his shirt.

“You are, though! You have the best voice I’ve ever heard.” Jaegyu took one of Kai’s hands in his own, the other on the steering wheel. “Have you ever thought of singing or dancing professionally?”

“Well, I’ve danced since I was little, so I’ve gotten better at it. I compose music that we dance to as well, but I’ve never asked Jimin hyung if I could sing…”

“You should, I bet he’d let you.”

“Really?”

“I mean, the worst he can say is no. And if he does, you could always sing at home.”

“You’re right.” Kai admitted, looking out the window. “Oh, wait! Stop here!” He pointed to a drive-thru place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not uploading again I swear we do this every time. mental health, ya know. anyways, I hope you guys are doing well, staying safe and healthy. please remember to always where a mask if you're going out in public even if its only to pick up milk from the store. I don't really know how other countries are handling corona but America isn't doing well because we're kinda idiots but-
> 
> just a reminder, all black lives matter, poc lives matter, native American lives matter, lgbt rights are human rights, women's rights forever, fuck 12, etc etc
> 
> have a great day lovelies, I love you!! <3


	32. Predicament

Kai and Jaegyu went through the drive-thru and got dinner.

[3 Dancing Dudes]

[Ultimate Maknae] Heading back now

[Kook] What did you guys get?

[Ultimate Maknae] Surprise 😉

[Kook] Love that 😉

[Chim] I’m surrounded by idiots 🤦♂

[Chim] Stop trying to flirt with each other like apes

[Kook] That shit hurted

[Chim] Only the truth 🤷♂

[Ultimate Maknae] Ouch hyung ☹

[Chim] Sorry Kai babey, I didn’t mean it

[Kook] Who’s flirting with w h o now? 😉

[Chim] Shut up before I kick your dick in

[Kook] Yes daddy 😉

[Ultimate Maknae] I’M LEAVING NOW GOODBYE!!!!

[Chim] I’m done with you Kook 🙄

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with them.” Kai puts his phone in his pocket.

“What happened?” Jaegyu parked the car next to the BigHit building.

“You’ll see when you get inside.” Kai chuckles when Jaegyu pouts, grabbing the bags of food. They walk inside and to the practice room.

They find Jungkook flat on the floor and Jimin standing over him, one foot on the younger’s chest.

“Should I even ask at this point?” Kai said, walking past them. Jaegyu looked confused, he wasn’t used to Jimin and Jungkook’s play fighting. Kai was used to them doing this every time he was with them, so it doesn’t bother him anymore.

“What is even happening?” Jaegyu asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Jae, that’s just them being them. Guess we’ll just have to eat their food for them.” Kai joked, but it got Jimin and Jungkook’s attention.

“Huening Kai, don’t you dare eat my food!” Jungkook tripped Jimin and ran over to the younger two.

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin got up and ran towards the other. Jungkook ran away, laughing.

Kai and Jaegyu, meanwhile, were minding their own business and eating their food. Jungkook and Jimin were tiring themselves out as the elder chased the younger around the room.

“Guys.” Kai was ignored. “Guys! We’re eating without you!”

“Wait, no!” Jimin gave up his chase and ran over to the food. Jungkook was on his heels but Jimin was determined to beat the younger. But when they both almost ran into Kai, the youngest had moved the food out of reach and rolled over onto Jaegyu to escape getting hit.

“You guys are so reckless sometimes.” Kai said, sitting up.

“So, this is a normal thing that happens?” Jaegyu asked, wrapping an arm around Kai’s waist.

“Yep.” Kai said, rolling his eyes and laughing at the two.

Jaegyu remembered what Kai had said in the car, and he pulled out his phone to check. He had several notifications from the group chat, and they were from Kai, Jimin, and Jungkook. He read them all, and he knew Kai was reading them too because he had turned his head. Jungkook and Jimin noticed as well when Kai didn’t immediately give them their food.

“Watcha lookin’ at?” Jungkook asked. 

“Who’s flirting with my baby?” Jaegyu asked rhetorically. He put his phone on the ground and wrapped his free arm around Kai, holding him closer. “Mine.”

“It was only a joke, Jae, don’t worry.” Jimin chuckled.

“I know, but still.” Jaegyu kissed Kai’s earlobe, making his face flush.

“A-Anyways, here you guys go.” The stutter in Kai’s voice did not go unnoticed, and he knew the older two would poke fun for it. He handed them their food anyways and watched them eat it like it was their last meal.

“Thank you for getting us food, Kai and Jaegyu.” Jimin said in between mouthfuls. Jungkook nodded in agreement.

“It’s no problem.” Kai sat back in Jaegyu’s lap, resting the back of his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jaegyu kissed his forehead, watching him grin.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other smugly before making weird, revolting sounds.

“Ew, PDA, gross.” Jungkook joked.

“Oh whatever.” Kai rolled his eyes playfully. “You can’t say anything, Kook hyung.”

“I-“ Jungkook couldn’t say anything. He looked over to the eldest for help, but instead Jimin just stuck his tongue out at him. “Okay, wow. I see how it is.”

“I mean, he’s right though.” Jimin shrugged.

“Yeah but-“ Jungkook was cut off by the sound of squealing laughter. They both looked over and saw Jaegyu tickling Kai’s sides. Kai was trying to get away, but the other had him pinned, sitting on his legs. “Hey! Let us join!”

“Oh, with pleasure.” Jaegyu stopped for a second.

“No, no, no-“ Kai shot his hands in the air to defend himself, but it was no use. All three of them were tickling him breathless.

After a few more seconds, Jaegyu decided it was time to stop. “Okay, I think he’s had enough.” They all stopped once he said that.

Kai lay on the ground catching his breath, his face gone red. Jaegyu heaved him up and back into his lap.

“You guys are…” Kai huffed. “So mean.”

“It’s not our fault you’re super ticklish.” Jungkook wiped a tear from his face from laughing so hard.

Kai pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Jaegyu wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, resting his chin on Kai’s shoulder.

“Don’t pout, sugar bear. We’re only picking on you.” He kissed the side of Kai’s neck affectionately, making his ears grow red. Kai whined and moved around on Jaegyu’s lap. “Now, don’t be like that, honey. You know I love you.” Jaegyu turned Kai’s head to kiss him briefly, not helping with Kai’s flushed-face-situation.

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled when they pulled away, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck because he could feel the older’s eyes on him.

“Disgusting.” Jungkook joked.

“Hyung, you and Taehyung hyung are the same way.” Kai’s said, his speech muffled and the vibrations tickling Jaegyu’s neck, making him giggle.

“Yeah, but we don’t publicly show it.”

“Bet, I can pull up Instagram to prove you wrong.”

“You wouldn’t.” Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the younger.

“Bet.” Kai pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“Bet you won’t.” Jungkook had a smile on his face as he lunged for Kai’s phone.

Kai moved his phone out of reach, blindly searching for Jungkook’s Instagram page. “I’m going to do it to prove a point.” He glanced up at his phone to see if he was on Jungkook’s page. He wasn’t, he had clicked on Taehyung’s private account by accident.

He brought his phone down to eye level, jerking around so Jungkook couldn’t grab it. He was about to leave the page until he saw the newest post, then he went silent, his stomach dropping.

“What is it?” Jungkook asked, noticing that Kai’s smile was gone. Jaegyu looked at Kai’s phone, and even his features dropped into confusion.

“Hyung, I don’t know what to say…” Kai showed both him and Jimin the post, both of their eyes going wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im wondering if I should be mean and wait a little while to upload the next chapter just to keep yall in suspense but we'll see mwahahahah
> 
> im just kidding I probably wont because we NEED to upload really bad since we've been slacking
> 
> goodbye lovelies hope you enjoyed this chapter I love you <3


	33. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

Jungkook took a good, long look at the picture.

It was a picture of Jimin and Taehyung kissing.

He looked over at Jimin with a cold stare that made shivers run down the elder’s back.

“Do you mind explaining this?” Jungkook took Kai’s phone and shoved it into Jimin’s hands.

“Listen, bitch.” Jimin gave the phone back to Kai and told him and Jaegyu to leave. “I’m just taking what you left behind.”

“What?” Jungkook’s eyes went wide. Jaegyu pulled a teary-eyed Kai from the floor and left, feeling the tension in the air.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. You’ve been cheating on Tae with some random ass dude and we all know it.”

“What?! I never cheated on Tae.”

“Then what were all those drunk texts from a few weeks ago about?” Jimin crosses his arms over his chest.

“I- what do you mean?”

Jimin pulled out his phone, done with playing around.

He scrolled through the endless texts until he reached what he was looking for.

[Kook] Yooo hyunh

[Chim] Kook are you drunk?

[Kook] Nah mnot drink

[Chim] Are you sure? You need to drink some water

[Kook] *image 1* I foumd a cite boyyy

[Chim] Kook! 😱 what about Tae?! You can’t cheat on him!

[Kook] Shhh it meam nothing

[Chim] I think you should just go home… Tae’s not going to like hearing this…

“Did you tell him?!” Jungkook was embarrassed.

“Of course, I did, but you texted him too.”

“Wha-“ Jungkook was lost for words.

“You hurt him, the precious angel. You hurt him, Kook!” Jimin was red in the face. “He was hurting, and you were never there! You always fucking left him alone!” Jimin spat out angrily.

“So, you made him cheat on me?!”

“No, Kook. You did. I was just there for him when you left him in the dust. He needed someone to pick him up, to love him because you wouldn’t.” There were tears in Jimin’s eyes, but he blinked them away.

“I…I loved him.”

“Bullshit; no, you didn’t. Because if you did, you wouldn’t have cheated.”

“But he-“

“Don’t you dare try to blame Tae, don’t do it. This was not fault in the slightest. You fucked up, he hurt, and now it’s all gone to shit. Now, are you going to do something about it, or are you going to avoid it again?” Jimin looked deep into Jungkook’s eyes, but the younger didn’t answer. “I thought so…” Jimin stood, collecting his things and walking to the door. “Think about it for a second: who is more important to you?”

Jimin walked out of the practice room, leaving Jungkook sitting by himself on the floor.

Jungkook felt how Taehyung had felt… alone, powerless, and left behind. He wanted to cry, wanted someone to hold him and tell him it would be alright. But he couldn’t have that…

He got up after a couple of minutes, looking at himself in the mirrored wall. He was disgusted at what was looking back at him. He wanted to punch the mirror and watch the pieces crash to the ground… but he didn’t. He grabbed his and and threw out the food before leaving.

He needed to talk to Taehyung, needed to get him back.

He jogged to his car and made his way to the house he hadn’t been at in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just pretend that the *image 1* thing is an imaginary picture)
> 
> anyways its august now and you know what that means.... friggin school. i'm going to be doing an online schooling program so we'll have more free time to write stories but please bare with us if updates get a bit slow. our school starts on the 17th I think so yeah we'll be focusing more on writing chapters so we have more to type when we find time. gonna try to write a chapter of Why We Live but I didn't start it, A did (idk if he said his real name or whatever but I know he does the whole 'A' thing) so I don't really know his way of writing but I'll figure it out
> 
> thank you guys so much for supporting us and staying patient with us !!!
> 
> -H


	34. Regrets and Mistakes

He made it to the house, but he was scared to go inside. He didn’t know what he’d find or see.

He shakily opened the front door, and it opened easily. For some reason, Jungkook expected it to be an utter mess, but it wasn’t.

Taehyung sat criss-cross on the couch, looking at his phone. He looked up when he heard the door open.

“Can I come in?” Jungkook asked.

Taehyung looked back down at his phone. “I mean, it’s your house too.”

Jungkook walked in, shutting the door and walking over to Taehyung. He sat a good three feet away from him, and he could see Taehyung’s expression change. It was full of worry and fear.

“I know you’re mad at me, just say it.” Taehyung put his phone in his pocket, looking down in shame.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Taehyung was surprised.

“I’m… I’m sorry for cheating on you…” Jungkook didn’t look at Taehyung, too afraid to.

“Why did you?”

“I… I don’t know. I thought it was going to just be a stupid, drunk one-time thing.”

“But you knew we were dating. Why would you do it?”

“You cheated on me, too.”

“I’ll admit, yes I did. But you had left me for no reason…”

“I didn’t… leave you, I-…” Jungkook sighed. “I’m sorry, Tae. It should have never happened. I should have never done it, and-“

“Yeah, you’re right.” Taehyung finally looked up at Jungkook, tears running down his face. “It shouldn’t have happened, but it did. So, that’s it, right? Curtains closed…” He wiped his face with his sleeve.

“No, I don’t want this to just end. I really love you, Tae, I do.”

“Please don’t lie to me Kookie… I don’t want anymore lies.”

“It’s not a lie. I love you, Tae.” Jungkook went in for a kiss. He thought Taehyung would reciprocate, but he just leaned away from Jungkook.

“We can’t just kiss and make up, Kook. You did something horrible, and I did too. You can’t repair what we did to each other...”

Jungkook leaned back, noticing that the other was avoiding his gaze. “I want to make things right. Please, let me…”

“Don’t try to fix it now…”

“Why not?” Jungkook took Taehyung’s hands, making him jump. “Why… Tae, are you scared of me?”

Taehyung let his hands slip through the other’s grip. “No, I just-“

“You don’t have to be scared, Tae. I’m not going to hurt you…”

“I just can’t help it… Jimin said you were angry.”

“Jimin hyung… tell me, how long have you been seeing him?”

“Ever since you left.”

“What has he been doing?” Jungkook leaned into Taehyung’s personal space.

“That’s… That’s private information.” Taehyung swallowed.

“But I’m your boyfriend, right? We shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.”

“I-“ Taehyung looked around the room. “What about you and the guy?” Jungkook went silent. “That’s what I thought. I honestly don’t know if I want you to be my boyfriend anymore…”

“What? Why not?”

“You… changed. Ever since high school, you’ve just… changed. You used to be so nice to everyone, and now…”

“‘Now’ what?” Jungkook’s face was starting to turn red.

“Now… you’re angry and irritable all the time, we never talk unless it’s over texts, you’re always gone. Have you ever once thought about how that stuff affects me?”

“I’m sorry Tae-“

“Stop, just please… stop.” Taehyung mumbles. “This isn’t going to work…”

“What? No, Tae please…” Jungkook’s eyes watered.

“Kook, please, just leave…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this chapter was kinda hard to write, I'm sorry to everyone in advance for the next couple of chapters. oh also i'm gonna post the playlist we use when typing and writing out chapters, it really helps enhance the emotions the characters feel. hopefully you listen to some of them, A took a lot of time to pick out the songs by listening to the lyrics and putting them to either a character or a relationship so yeah
> 
> -H


	35. Nevermind I'll Find Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that's a line from "Someone Like You" by Adele listen to it

“Tae, I-“

“Jungkook. I need you to please leave.” Taehyung’s voice was stronger even though he was crying. Jungkook got up slowly and looked back at Taehyung one last time before leaving. Taehyung took in a shaky breath before finally letting it all out and outright sobbing.

After a few minutes, he pulled out his phone to text Jimin.

[Tae #1] Jiminie…

[Chim] One minute, I’m coming. Stay where you are, I’ll be right there

[Tae #1] Promise?

[Chim] I promise

Jimin did well on his promise, as he showed up to Taehyung’s house a minute later. He didn’t even bother to knock but ran inside and to a sobbing Taehyung.

“Tae baby, shhh I’m here, it’s okay now.” Jimin cradled him on the couch, letting him cry into his shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay.”

“He… He-“ Taehyung couldn’t speak through his sobs, entire body shaking.

“It’s okay, take your time, I got you.”

Jimin waited until Taehyung’s sobs quieted down to sniffles.

“I told him I didn’t want to be his boyfriend anymore…”

“Maybe it’s better that way. Do you want to tell me what happened?” Jimin’s voice was soothing.

“He tried to kiss me, but I told him no.” Jimin nodded, listening intently. “He asked me why I looked scared of him.”

“Were you?” 

Taehyung half-heartedly shrugged. “A little… I guess. I told him that you said he was mad.” He looked up into Jimin’s eyes. “Is he mad at me?”

Jimin sighed. “I don’t really know how to say it… he’s moreso mad at me.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah…” Taehyung took in a quick breath. “Can I… stay with you tonight? I don’t really want to stay here.”

“Yeah, of course. That’s totally cool with me, stay as long as you’d like.” Jimin rubbed Taehyung’s shoulder comfortingly. Taehyung rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder, staying quiet for a minute.

“Do you… ever regret doing this?” He asked after a minute.

Jimin looked over at Taehyung. “I feel like… sometimes…” He tried to collect his thoughts into words. “Sometimes… I regret it, but then I remember why I did this.” The other looked confused. “Because I truly, dearly love you, TaeTae. More than anything else on this planet, and I care about you. You never deserved to be thrown away like that, and I hate that it happened; but I won’t let it happen again.”

There were tears in Taehyung’s eyes, making them shine under the living room light. Jimin wiped them away, kissing his forehead. “I- thank you, Jiminie. I really needed that.” He curls into Jimin’s side, his sniffles dying down.

Jaegyu drives himself and Kai back to the apartment. Kai was shaking like a leaf as he sobbed heavily. Jaegyu was panicking internally. He knew Kai was broken up about Jimin and Jungkook’s fight, but he still crying after they sat in the car for around 10 minutes. He was scared that Kai would end up hurting himself. Jaegyu also noticed when his boyfriend’s voice started going hoarse from the crying. That scared him too, he didn’t want Kai to get sick.

He took Kai’s hand into his own, hoping to at least stop the shaking. “Baby, we’re almost there, okay sugar? It’s all going to be okay, I got you.” He cooed softly, and Kai’s sobs quieted down a bit hearing that.

“I’m-“ Kai hiccupped. “I’m sorry Jae…”

“No, no, hon’. Don’t be sorry, you can cry, you know that, right?” Kai squeezed his hand tightly as Jaegyu pulled into the apartments. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go inside, that okay?” Jaegyu’s voice was soft and soothing, it put Kai at ease.

He nodded and followed Jaegyu. He was a bit light-headed from crying, so Jaegyu stabled with an arm around Kai’s waist. Kai unlocked the apartment door and pushed it open, enjoying the subtle cold air that hit him.

Kai and Jaegyu sat on the couch, and Kai immediately leaned on his boyfriend. This was his body language for ‘I need love and care’ and that he felt cold and empty; Jaegyu knew this, and he was correct when Kai started to cry again as Jaegyu put his arm around him.

“You’re okay Kai, I got you. What are you thinking right now?”

“J-Jungkook and Jimin hyung, and… and Tae hyung too, why…?” Kai couldn’t understand why this was all happening. Jaegyu didn’t know how to explain it all, nor what to say in general. “I just- why would Tae hyung cheat on Jungkook hyung? I thought they loved each other…” Kai looked down. “At least, it seemed like it…”

“Kai, I… don’t know why he cheated. I don’t know why people cheat in general. Maybe… Maybe Tae hyung had a reason?”

“There’s no good explanation for why he would cheat though…” He tried to look around, hoping to find something that would explain everything. “Would you ever? Cheat, I mean.” Kai suddenly asked.

“I would never, I honestly think its stupid to cheat.” He meant it in the nicest way possible.

“Is Tae hyung stupid for cheating?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, sugar. Like I said, he may have had his own reasons. It’s adult stuff, so why don’t we leave it to them and let them resolve it.” Jaegyu lightly scratched up and down Kai’s lower back, watching him loosen up and calm down.

“I just… I don’t want anything bad to happen. Jimin and Jungkook hyung looked mad at each other…”

“From what I know, the three of them have really strong connections to each other. They’ll figure something out, I trust that.”

“You know… my parents, they divorced a while ago because my dad, he-he cheated on my mom.” Kai’s voice hiccupped again as he remembers the blurred memories of that time when he was younger. “I found out and told my mom… I always thought I was the reason they divorced and never talk to me…” A couple tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh, baby.” Jaegyu wiped Kai’s tears. “They don’t hate you; you did the right thing.” 

“Did I?” Kai looked up into Jaegyu’s eyes. “I feel like, they would still be together, we could’ve been a happy family. But I had to screw it up, and now neither of them talk to me. Maybe they wouldn’t have shipped me here if I kept my mouth shut.” His eyes were shining with tears.

“They’ve been missing out on a lot, they never got to see you grow up. They never got to see how strong you became… they never got to see you.” Jaegyu knew what Kai was feeling, and he wanted to help. “They’ve missed out on a lot, and that’s on them. But we’re so grateful to have you Kai. I would have never met you hadn’t come here. And you know what? You’ve got a great family right here.” He smiled, watching Kai think for a second before smiling.

“You’re right, it’s just- I miss them so much sometimes. I wish I could go see them, but I never have the time or the money.” Kai looked a bit downcast again.

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Jaegyu winked. “Hey, how about we go grab some ice cream? Would that make you feel better?”

Kai’s expression lit up as he grinned. “Really?” He looked like an excited little kid.

“Of course.” Jaegyu smiled. Kai kissed him quickly before getting up and running to get the keys. “Hey, wait up!” Jaegyu grabbed Kai’s wrist, which caught him off guard.

“Jae!” Kai giggled as he felt arms around his waist. “What are you doing?” He looked up into Jaegyu’s eyes innocently.

“Making up for your little peck you gave me.” He smiled and kissed Kai softly. Kai’s arms went around Jaegyu’s neck as he smiled into the kiss. He pulled away after a minute, though, so he could breathe. “Much better, are you ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready, big goofball.” Kai grabbed the keys and they both walked to the car. Kai was a bit shocked to see Jimin standing outside the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright we should be caught up now so updates will continue again next week. anyways here's the playlist to listen to, some of the songs (especially for Jaegyu and Kai) are meant for later chapters (all will be explained in time) these are also all English songs because yeah
> 
> Kai- Hurt Somebody by Noah Kahan  
> Jaegyu- A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
> Taehyun- Be Kind by Marshmello w/ Halsey  
> Beomgyu- Let You Down by NF  
> Soobin- This City by Sam Fischer  
> Yeonjun- Time by NF  
> Jungkook- Never Forget You by Zara Larsson w/ MNEK  
> Taehyung- Break My Heart by Dua Lipa  
> Jimin- Clarity by Zedd w/ Foxes  
> Namjoon- Lose Somebody by Kygo w/ OneRepublic  
> Hoseok- Adore You by Harry Styles  
> Yoongi- Control by Zoe Wees  
> Seokjin- Heavy by Linkin Park w/ Kiiara  
> \-------  
> Kai & Jaegyu- I Hate U I Love U by Gnash w/ Olivia O'Brien  
> Taehyun & Beomgyu- Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers  
> Soobin & Yeonjun- Better Days by OneRepublic  
> Jungkook & Taehyung- When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars // Didn't I by OneRepublic (I couldn't help myself)  
> (tae and jimin don't have a song because they weren't together long enough just like kook and the guy)  
> Namjoon & Yoongi- Good Grief by Bastille  
> Hoseok & Seokjin- If We Never Met by John K
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this series as much as we do and check out those songs if you haven't !!!
> 
> -H


	36. What Are You Doing Here?

“Um… hyung?” Jimin looked up at Kai when he heard his voice.

“Oh, hey Kai, Jaegyu. What are you guys up to?” He awfully chipper for someone who just got into a scandal.

“We were going to get some ice cream. Do you need your car back?”

“No.”

Kai was confused, eyebrows scrunched up as he started thinking why Jimin was there. “Then what are you doing here?”

“Could I, by chance, go with you guys? If it’s not a hassle, of course.”

Kai and Jaegyu had assumed it would just be the two of them, so this was surprising.

“I-I mean, yeah sure. But why?” Kai stuttered.

“I… wanted to talk to you both, moreso Kai but I think you two should both hear it.” Jimin could tell that Kai was hesitant. “Look, I know things have gone to hell in the past hour, but I think you guys should know the truth of what happened.” He reassured the younger two.

Kai looked over at Jaegyu, to which the other nodded, he trusted Jimin. “Okay then, let’s go.” Kai walked towards the car so he could drive. Jimin gets in the back, and Jaegyu in the passenger seat.

Kai drives the now three of them to a widely popular ice cream parlor. It was cold and smelled like fresh vanilla, which always enticed Kai.

“What do you guys want? I’ll pay.” Jaegyu said. 

“Are you sure, Jae?” Kai asked worriedly, not noticing the male and female worked oogling at him from behind the display.

“I’m sure, Kai. Go ahead and order.” Jaegyu smiled.

“If you say so…” Kai turned around, facing the workers. “Can I please get two scoops of mint chocolate chip?”

“O-Of course, right away.” The male worker scrambled to get Kai’s ice cream, not-so-subtly putting way more than two scoops in his cup. “Here you go.” He hands the cup to Kai and drops it on accident when their fingers brush. The ice cream topples over onto the counter, some of it landing on Kai, who flinched. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, um…” Kai looked around. “Napkins, where are the napkins?” He whispers to himself.

Jimin and Jaegyu both spot the napkin dispenser and grab a handful. Jimin helps clean up the counter while Jaegyu cleans up his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry about this, I’m so clumsy.” The worker mumbled.

“It’s no problem, don’t worry about it.” Jimin said, but he noticed the worker looking past him and at Kai. Jimin knew that look well. “Hey, so you see that boy next to the one you’re staring at?” He whispered, and the worker nodded. “That’s his boyfriend.” Jimin smirked at the shocked face the worker made, and he walked away to throw the napkins away. “By the way Kai, that boy was totally checking you out.”

Kai raised an eyebrow confusedly, looking back at the flushed worker who was wiping down the counter. He looked up at Jaegyu when he felt an arm around his waist. Jaegyu was staring bullets into the worker.

“It’s okay Jae, don’t get jealous over nothing.” Kai chuckled, but he knew Jaegyu was trying to intimidate the worker. Kai felt him rest his chin on his shoulder.

Jaegyu noticed the glances the worker stole of Kai. “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“That’s what you used to do at school.” Kai giggled when Jaegyu pressed on his side. “Plus, they’re just looks, I doubt he’ll try anything.”

“I hope not.” Jaegyu saw the worker look at Kai again, and he took that opportunity to kiss Kai’s neck.

“J-Jaegyu why’d you-?” Kai noticed the worker staring, face red before he ran into the back.

“Mission successful, I guess?” Jimin chuckled from the table he sat at. Everyone looked in silence for a minute until a female worker comes out.

“Hi, sorry about that, let me get you fixed up.” She smiled and everyone ordered, this time with no spilled deserts.

All three of them went to sit down at the table Jimin picked. Jaegyu must have still been on edge because he instinctively sat Kai in his lap.

“Oh, sorry Kai.” Jaegyu said when he realized what he had done.

“No, it’s okay. You’re quite comfortable.”

They ate in silence for the most part, aside from the occasional comment.

“So, Jimin hyung. You said you had something to tell us?” Kai asked when he finished his ice cream.

“Oh, right.” Jimin set his cup on the stainless-steel table. “It’s about what happened with Tae, Kook, and I.”

“I figured that’s what it was.” Kai sighed lightly. “What about it?”

“I know you guys were on edge during the time you were there to witness our shouting. I apologize for the both of us for that.” Jimin went silent for a minute, evidently thinking out what he wanted to say. “I just… wanted to explain everything, if you’d let me?”

Jaegyu looked down at Kai, awaiting his answer. Kai nodded after a minute. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Okay, it’s a really long story, so I’ll shorten it a bit. Basically, what happened was that Jungkook drunk texted me a couple weeks ago. It was nothing at first until he sent me a picture of him kissing some random guy. I was going to send it to Tae to tell him, but apparently Kook drunk texted him the same thing.” Jimin took in a breath before continuing. “I don’t like to think bad of Kook, so I figured it was a one-time thing, he wouldn’t do it again. Just some stupid drunk mistake, you know?”

“I mean, I don’t know personally, but yeah…” Kai responded.

“But anyways, Tae texted me like a week later, talking about how Kook is never home, and they rarely talk anymore. So, I started visiting Tae and hanging out, then he kissed me. I mean, I was shocked, yeah, so I pushed him away. He told me he’s seen Kook with the same guy from the drunk picture and he felt lonely and stuff. So, I… gave in. And now we’re here, any questions?”

“Why didn’t you just tell him to talk to Kook hyung?” Kai and Jaegyu were both a bit shocked.

“Kook never wanted to talk, he refused to-“

“Even so.” Kai stood up, slamming his hands on the table and creating a loud bang. He was a bit agitated, which made sense, but he was scaring Jaegyu and Jimin. “You could have forced Jungkook hyung and talked to him yourself. You didn’t need to- do you know how much you just messed up everything?” Kai curled his hands up into fists, ears growing red hot.

“Kai, I know we messed up, but-“

“Yeah, you did. What are we doing to do now that our friendships are going to fall apart?”

“Kai, please calm down. This isn’t like you.” Jaegyu stepped in, resting a hand on Kai’s waist.

Kai shook the hand off. “I have a reason to be mad, hyung is-“

“Kai.” Jaegyu looked into Kai’s eyes.

“Fine.” Kai stood up straight. “Let’s go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Kai threw the keys to Jimin’s car on the table, then started walking to the door.

“I’m sorry hyung. Maybe another time?” Jaegyu picked up the trash and threw it away, walking next to Kai.

Kai opened the door and ran into a broad-chested man. His brain immediately thought he ran into Minjun, but when he looked up, it was…

Jungkook, of course.

Kai pushed past his hyung angrily, not even bothering to speak to him.

Jungkook stopped Jaegyu. “What’s up with him?”

“He’s not happy with you guys, if I’m speaking honestly.” Jaegyu walked past Jungkook, noticing how far away Kai had gotten. “Hey, wait up!” He jogged to his boyfriend.

Jungkook looked inside the ice cream parlor, and spotted Jimin. He had his head down.

“Hyung?” Jungkook stepped closer to the older.

Jimin jumped when he heard Jungkook’s voice, quickly wiping his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for updating a little late, a lot went down on Monday. I don't want to say too much because it's a bit personal but we've left A's dad, we no longer live with him. It needed to happen earlier than Monday but it's finally done, and I'm glad it finally happened. Anyways, we'll see you back next Monday, or a little bit later because we start school on the 17th
> 
> See ya !!! -H


	37. Don't Wanna Talk...

“Just… wanted to drop by for some ice cream.” Jungkook laughed awkwardly. “What are you doing? You look like you were crying.”

“It’s none of your business, Kook.” Jimin stood up slowly, picking up his keys. “I don’t want to talk…”

Jimin walked towards the door, but Jungkook stopped him from leaving. “Hyung, please, I know you hate me right now, but just… please.”

Jimin’s shoulders were tensed up, sadness and regret written all over his features. “We shouldn’t even be talking, so-“

Then it happened.

Jungkook… kissed him. He really just did that.

The funny thing is… Jimin kissed back for a second before pushing Jungkook away.

This was wrong, he’s Taehyung’s ex, he cheated on Taehyung. Why would he kiss Jimin too? God, Jimin’s thoughts were so complicated.

Jimin ran out of the parlor and into his car, where he then sped off, trying to get as far away from Jungkook as possible.

Jungkook stood completely and utterly still for a second, all the workers looking at him. They overheard the conversation from before, so they knew the tea. Jungkook walked out and went to his car, where he sat for a minute.

Kai and Jaegyu were still walking. Where? They didn’t know. Kai didn’t want to go to the BigHit building because he didn’t want to think about Jungkook or Jimin. He also didn’t want to freak out or anger the rappers who were working.

He didn’t exactly want to go to the apartment either because he didn’t want to accidentally punch a hole in the wall in anger.

Kai groaned, grasping at his hair. “God, why! Why did they have to do this!” He shouted, not caring that people were staring.

Jaegyu was struggling to keep up with Kai’s pace, halfway jogging. “Kai, why don’t we just go chill out at the apartment?”

“I don’t think Gyu hyung would be happy with a hole in the wall. Where is he anyway? He always knows what to do.” Kai gets his phone out to text the older.

[Ultimate Maknae] Hyung

[Gyu] Kai

[Ultimate Maknae] When are you getting home?

[Gyu] In a few days, I’ve got meetings to attend to with Jin hyung. Why?

[Ultimate Maknae] We have a situation. Is it possible for you to come home earlier?

[Gyu] Kai, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I can’t leave. What’s the situation?

[Ultimate Maknae] It’s about Kook, Tae, and Jimin

[Gyu] Oh god, those three? Lol, what did they do?

Kai proceeded to angrily text the situation to Beomgyu. Jaegyu had him sit down while he typed so he wouldn’t run into anything.

[Gyu] Oh… oh god, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry I can’t be there Kai, I’ll be sure to call them after the meeting today

[Ultimate Maknae] Just a heads up, I’m sorry if there are holes in the walls

[Gyu] What? Don’t punch the wall! Go down to the gym instead

[Ultimate Maknae] I guess you’re right… okay I gtg

[Gyu] Be safe Kai! See you in a few days~

[Ultimate Maknae] Yep… see ya hyung

Kai put his phone back in his pocket, huffed, and rested his head on Jaegyu’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go to the gym for a little bit?” Jaegyu asked after a minute.

Kai shook his head. “Let’s just… go home for now.”

“You sure?” Jaegyu ran his fingers through Kai’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Kai got up and waited for Jaegyu. “I think I’m a bit calmer now that Gyu hyung knows.”

Jaegyu started walking with Kai, fingers intertwined. They continued walking down the street, pace slowed, and head mostly cleared. Honestly, Kai just wanted to take a nap after everything that happened today. There were still some unanswered questions that confused and agitated Kai, but not so much that he was angry like before. He was just glad that Jaegyu wasn’t angry too, he handled the situation better than Kai did.

After a little while, Kai and Jaegyu made it back to the apartment. Kai reached into his pocket for the key, and he had a mini heart attack when he couldn’t find it.

“Shit…” Kai looked in every pocket.

“What is it?”

“I don’t have the key to the apartment.”

“Oh, you mean…” Jaegyu pulled the key out of his pocket. “This key?”

“Wha- how do you have it?”

“You left it on the table at the parlor, so I grabbed it.” Jaegyu chuckled.

“Jae!” Kai whined, softly hitting Jaegyu on the chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were mad, so I thought I’d just take care of it.” Jaegyu grabbed Kai’s hands before he could hit him again. Kai just pouted, and Jaegyu smiled smugly before kissing his nose. “Wipe that pout off your face before I kiss it off, sugar. You left the key, so be thankful that I saw it and grabbed it.” He teased, unlocking the door.

“Maybe I want you to do that.” Kai mumbled, walking into the apartment.

“Hmm, what was that? I can’t hear you, babe.” Jaegyu raised an eyebrow, the smug look still there.

“I said I’d hit you if you don’t wipe that look off your face. Kai joked.

“Is that a challenge?” Jaegyu rose an eyebrow and his lips drew into a smirk.

Kai bit his lip to conceal his smile. “I guess it is.”

“Come at me, then.”

Kai chuckled and ran towards Jaegyu, ready to take him down. It didn’t go as planned, though, as Jaegyu picked him up easily.

“Hey!” Kai laughed. “Let me go!”

“You want to surrender so fast?”

“Never!”

And so Jaegyu carried Kai over his shoulder to the couch, dropping him. Kai squealed before grabbing a pillow from behind his head and hitting Jaegyu with it. Jaegyu tried to block the pillow but ended up coming up with an idea. He laid his chest and lower half on Kai, pressing his hands beside Kai’s head. This trapped Kai completely, unable to move his arms.

“You done yet? Because I believe I have you trapped.” Kai had the pillow up to his nose, hiding half of his face. He got shy, not expecting to have lost just yet. Jaegyu was so close to him, faces inches from each other. “Don’t get all shy now, baby. What happened to you never surrendering?”

“I surrender.” Kai mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

“What was that darling?” Jaegyu still had his teasing tone of voice. He removed the pillow, seeing Kai’s pink face.

“I surrender-“

Kai go interrupted when Jaegyu’s lips slammed into his. Kai whimpered in surprise, kissing back. He brought his hands up to Jaegyu’s shoulders, bunching up the shirt when Jaegyu probed Kai’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Kai let him in, gasping when their tongues met.

Jaegyu took the lead, obviously more experienced than Kai. Kai didn’t bother to fight for dominance, letting Jaegyu kiss him how he wanted.

“J-Jae.” Kai said when they pulled apart, face red and out of breath.

“Yeah?” Jaegyu asked, also a bit out of breath.

“Can we…” Kai bit his lip, looking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the little bit late upload school just started yesterday so we're all trying to get through the day. I have been finding time in our study hall session to type out the chapters so please be patient if the chapters come out a little late we are trying our best
> 
> as always, love you and stay safe !!! <3
> 
> -H


	38. Later Than Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's been so long guys !! i promise we're all okay, just some writer's block and personal problems with all of us and outer sources. anyways, hopefully we're back on track, sorry for being gone so long !!
> 
> enjoy !!
> 
> -H

Kai was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned, as he was woken up from the good dream he was going to have. Him and Jaegyu had come home and immediately crashed on the bed. He opened one eye, grabbed his phone and declined the call. He set it back down and snuggled into Jaegyu’s embrace.

“Who was it?” Jaegyu asked groggily, woken whenever Kai moved.

Kai shrugged. “I don’t-“ The phone rang again, cutting him off. He sighed heavily and picked up his phone, reading the caller ID.

Dad

“Why is he…?” Kai mumbled before hitting the ‘accept’ button. “Dad?” Kai looked up at Jaegyu, a look of confusion threaded into his eyebrows.

“Hey Kai.” His voice sounded strangely happy.

“Why are you calling me?” Kai was getting straight to the point.

“Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and wanted to catch up on some stuff.”

Even Jaegyu heard that statement, and he had that ‘what the fuck’ face that Kai had too.

“Dad, my birthday was two and a half weeks ago. August 14th, not the 30th.”

“Oh… my bad.” Kai’s dad laughed. “At least I remembered it last year, am I right?”

Kai facepalmed himself, sliding his hand down his face in slight irritation. “No, no you didn’t. Or the year before.” Kai sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry Kai. Works just been… hard, and without your mother, it’s… yeah. Anyways, you’re still with… agh, what’s his name?”

“Beomgyu hyung?” Kai deflated a little, lips pursed in annoyance.

“That’s his name!” Kai’s dad yelled, and the boy had to move the phone away so he wouldn’t go deaf. “How is he? Still going strong with you, I assume?”

“Dad, for the last time, Gyu hyung and I aren’t dating. He’s fine, out of town for business right now.”

“Oh, really? I can never keep up with all of you boys.” He laughed again.

“How’s mom doing?”

“Now Kai, you know I don’t like to talk about your mom.” Kai’s dads voice went cold.

“Why not?” Kai made his voice sound like his dads.

“We aren’t going to talk about her.”

“Why not? Because you’re too ashamed to admit that you screwed up?” Kai’s dad went quiet. “That’s what I thought. Don’t call me.” Kai hung up without saying goodbye, setting the phone down. He sighed, laying back down.

“Woah, are you okay?” Jaegyu asked.

“Yeah, it’s just- he never calls, and he doesn’t even remember my birthday or that Gyu hyung and I never even dated.”

“That’s- I’m sorry about that Kai… do you want to go do something to get your mind off it?” 

“Can we watch a movie?” Kai looked up at Jaegyu.

“Of course, honey bun. You go pick out the movie and I’ll get the snacks.”

Kai smiled and got up, running through the now pitch-dark apartment.

Back at Taehyung’s house, him and Jimin were watching TV shows and eating takeout when they heard a loud bang on the window.

“What the…” Jimin looked over at the window to see an object hurling towards it.

Jimin got up, Taehyung following him. “Be careful please.”

“It’ll be okay, Tae baby.” Jimin walked over to the window to see Jungkook with a handful of rocks. “What is he doing here?”

“Who is it…?” Taehyung hesitated to ask.

“It’s Jungkook.” Jimin opened the window. “What the hell are you doing here It’s 10pm.” He shouts.

“Let me talk to Tae.”

“No way in hell.”

“Please hyung, I need to speak to him.”

“No-“ Jimin was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

“I got this, Chim.” Taehyung said, watching as Jimin hesitated but then moved over. “What do you want, Jungkook?”

“Please, let me in. I’m sorry, what I did was wrong, and I should’ve been there for you.” Jungkook dropped the rocks.

“Jungkook, I told you we were over with.”

“I know, but please. I need you back, I’m sorry. I broke things off with that guy for you.”

Taehyung thought for a second. Yes, he loved Jungkook deeply when they were together. But he broke his trust, and that hurt. He knew his relationship with Jungkook would never be the same.

“Tae?” Jimin tapped his shoulder to break him from his thoughts.

Taehyung looked back down at Jungkook. “I’ll… I’ll have to think about it. Goodnight, Jungkook.” Taehyung closed the window and sat on the couch.

“Woah, are you okay?” Jimin sat next to the younger.

“Can you kiss me?” Taehyung suddenly asked, shocking Jimin.

“Tae…”

“Please.” Taehyung looked sad, but Jimin did as he was asked.

He felt Taehyung’s hands on his cheeks, then he felt wetness and he pulled away. Taehyung was crying.

“Tae baby, what’s wrong?”

“Please, just kiss me again.” Taehyung wiped his eyes. He was trying to distract himself from Jungkook, Jimin knew it.

“Tae, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Jimin held Taehyung’s face in his hands.

“Chimmy, please. I just want to… to forget.” Taehyung tried to kiss Jimin, but the elder stopped it.

“Please, Tae. I know you miss him, and that you love him. You have to go to him; you guys were meant to be.” Jimin wiped Taehyung’s tears.

“Why are you always right?” Taehyung sniffled. “I miss him so much, but can I go back to him now? He broke my heart.”

“I know Tae baby, but he loves you. He’d stop everything just to see you.”

“But what about you?”

Jimin stopped. He had never thought about himself in this whole situation.

“I’ll be okay.” He reassured Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a huge plot point coming up soon, but there will be trigger warnings for the chapters that need it as always !! like i said, we're all good, just had some things going on but hopefully we're back to normal update schedule. sorry for being gone for so long !! love all of guys !!
> 
> -H


	39. Divided Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// injuries/blood
> 
> hi guys, it's H again. i've been uploading a lot, i know. all i want to say before you read this chapter is that from now on expect there to be trigger warnings. from now on the major plot is happening, and it goes into a lot of detail especially on Kai's past and all of that. so please, if any of this stuff triggers you, do not read the rest of this story. don't sacrifice your mental health for a story. of course we are nowhere near finished with this story, so it won't always be like this, but for now just expect it. there will be trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so please read them and remember you dont have to read it if it is triggering to you.

A couple days pass by, and word had got everyone about what was happening between Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Several of them were disappointed and even a bit angry, so they had distanced themselves from the three.

One of those was Yoongi, he wasn’t angry at the fact that Taehyung and Jungkook cheated on each other, he was angry that Jimin knew and had left Kai to find out. Namjoon always tried to get Yoongi to make up with Jimin, but he always refused and would shut himself up in his office at home for hours. This always made Namjoon really sad, but he promised himself that he’d wait until Yoongi was ready to forgive Jimin. Namjoon was obviously upset about the whole situation, but he knew he couldn’t fix the three younger’s situation.

As for Taehyung, he never talked to Jungkook. To be honest, he was scared to. He knew Jungkook was trying to text and call him to talk, but he was scared, so he never answered.

Kai and Jaegyu had chosen to avoid Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung. This meant Kai wasn’t going to dance practice, so he got to spend more time with Jaegyu. Beomgyu was supposed to be coming home later that day, so Kai would get to break the news to him.

Jin was the only one who didn’t know about what was going on, half because he was super busy, and everyone was scared to tell him. They knew Jin would be angry, but he would force everyone to make up because he hates conflict. But all of that wouldn’t matter soon, because of one person being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

You see, Yoongi had decided that he was going to do something nice for Namjoon as an apology. He was going to make him dinner because he knew Namjoon had been ordering takeout ever since he shut himself off. But to do this he had to go to the store to pick a couple things up.

Namjoon was quick to get up when he saw Yoongi walk to the front door.

“Where are you going, Yoon?” Namjoon fidgeted with his shirt, voice laced in fear at the thought that Yoongi was leaving him. 

“I’m just going to the store, Joonbug. I’ll be back, don’t worry.” Yoongi reassured him. Namjoon was just glad they were on speaking terms.

“Okay, just… be safe.” Namjoon longed to embrace Yoongi, but he didn’t know if he was ready for that yet.

Yoongi sensed this, sensed Namjoon’s hesitation. He held his arms open for him, and Namjoon’s eyes went wide for a second before hugging his boyfriend. “I will, sugar.” Relief flooded through Namjoon.

Yoongi left a minute later, waving to Namjoon before leaving in his car. He’d never know just how scared Namjoon got when he didn’t come back.

Hours passed by and Yoongi wasn’t back, and Namjoon was freaking out because he wasn’t answering. He quickly got out his phone and texted the group chat, hoping someone would answer.

(13 Babeys) 

[Joon] Guys please someone answer

Nobody responded.

[Joon] I’m going to cry please someone answer

[Joon] Yoongi’s gone and I can’t reach him

Nobody answered for 10 minutes, and Namjoon sobbed at every passing minute that Yoongi didn’t walk inside the house. Then his phone buzzed, and he picked it up at the speed of light.

[Ultimate Maknae] What?? Yoongi hyung is missing?

[Joon] Oh thank god you answered. Yoongi went to the store a few hours ago and he isn’t back yet. He isn’t answering his phone please tell everyone to look for him I’m scared he’s hurt

[Ultimate Maknae] Okay, I’ll try. Jae and I will ride out and look for him.

[Joon] Thank you so much Kai

Namjoon jumped off the couch, grabbing his keys and getting in his car. He went everywhere around the store Yoongi went to, but he never found him. Only his car in the almost empty parking lot, but it was locked so he couldn’t get in. 

He rode around for 30 minutes, and never found him. Namjoon sat in his car, completely exhausted and sobbing. His phone buzzed again; it was Jaegyu.

[Jae] Kai and I found Yoongi hyung

[Joon] Oh my god, thank you. Where was he?

[Jae] Idk if I can really say what happened to him, but we found him on the ground

[Jae] He was passed out

Namjoon went pale, but he needed to stay calm.

[Joon] Okay, let’s just get him home. Does he have his phone?

[Jae] Yes, but it’s shattered. We’re bringing him to your house now

[Joon] Okay I’ll meet you there

Namjoon was both relieved and scared. Relieved that they found Yoongi but scared that he was really hurt. He got home, where there he waited anxiously for Kai and Jaegyu to arrive.

They arrived 10 minutes later, knocking on the door. Namjoon opened the door to see a half-conscious Yoongi being carried by Kai, Jaegyu behind him.

“Oh, thank god. Come in, please.” Namjoon couldn’t see the extent of Yoongi’s injuries because his head was limp, resting on Kai’s shoulder.

Kai carefully put Yoongi down on the couch, then rushed to look for any sort of first aid kit, leaving Jaegyu with the older two.

“Yoongi, I’m so glad you’re-“ Namjoon lifted Yoongi’s head, seeing his busted lip, bloody nose, and black eyes. Namjoon gasped, shocked. “Yoongi, you got hurt!”

“Joon…” Yoongi whispered, starting to regain consciousness. He started whining in pain, something he never does so Namjoon knows he’s in a lot of pain.

“Behind you.” Kai called out and Namjoon moved out of the way so the younger could help Yoongi.

“Where did you guys find him? I looked everywhere.” Namjoon asked, sitting next to Yoongi.

“He was in an alley on the outskirts of town. We wouldn’t have found him if we didn’t see people running away from him.” Kai explained as he put cotton balls of alcohol on Yoongi’s lip and tissue on his nose.

“Ow, that hurts!” Yoongi flinched away, fully awake now.

“It’s going to hurt, hyung. Who attacked you?” Kai asked.

Yoongi couldn’t bear to look at Namjoon’s worried face. “It was Minjun’s friends…”

Even Kai had to step back hearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm extremely excited for what's to come, and i hope you are too. like i said we're getting into the major plot point of this story, and there's a lot of detail in every chapter from here on out. lots of time and research went into these chapters, so if you could please drop a kudos we would be ever thankful.
> 
> anyways, hope you have a good morning/afternoon/night !!
> 
> -H


	40. Revenge is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// violence (fighting), blood, injuries, homophobic slurs
> 
> please don't read if any of these trigger you !!

To say that Jaegyu was fuming was an understatement. But Kai was even angrier if that were even possible. He handed the cotton balls to Jaegyu.

“I’ll be back.” He said, walking over to the door. He was stopped by a warm hand at his arm.

“Babe, we need to prioritize taking care of Yoongi hyung.” Jaegyu said. “And you don’t who these people are or what they look like.”

That’s not true, he knew perfectly well what Minjun’s goons looked like. He’d been tormented by them several times in the past. “I know what they look like, Jae. They hurt Yoongi hyung, do you expect me to just let that slide?” Kai was red in the face in anger.

“Yes! I don’t want you to get hurt too, please Kai…” Jaegyu pleaded.

“I couldn’t fight last time, and hyung and I both got hurt. I’m sorry Jae.” Kai wrenched Jaegyu’s grasp off him and went to his car, driving off without listening.

“Shit… Kai!” Jaegyu shouts one last time. He was conflicted with himself, whether he should go find Kai or if he should stay with Yoongi and Namjoon in case Yoongi is seriously injured.

“Yoongi hyung, how are you feeling?” Jaegyu asked.

“I mean, I feel fine-“ Yoongi started coughing violently, cutting off his words. Namjoon shouted in panic when he saw Yoongi coughing up blood.

“Shit, call an ambulance!” Jaegyu said while rushing to give Yoongi tissues.

Namjoon frantically called for an ambulance explaining the situation. Meanwhile, Jaegyu was calling and texting Kai to no avail.

Kai had stopped the car for a second, putting it in park; he was whispering a little to himself, something like “I can handle it, you don’t have to” and after a few minutes he started breathing slowly, as if to ground himself, then he muttered “I said you didn’t have to come, I can handle myself.” He felt his phone vibrating in the cup holder, but he ignored it, going back into drive and going down to the spot Yoongi was attacked at. He knew Minjun’s friends were there, that’s always where they’d beat up Kai.

He finally made it down to the alley, his heart racing. He grabbed his phone and keys, just in case. The second he closed the car door, four guys came running up and stopped in front of Kai.

“Who are you and what do you want?” These guys had masks on, probably so they wouldn’t be identified.

“You hurt my friend.” Kai tightened his fists.

“Oh, I know who you are.” One of the guys says. “You’re the fag Minjun beat the shit out of.” He saw Kai get angrier. “What? You want a second ass whooping? Your friend put Minjun in jail, so we just got revenge.”

“You’re going to pay for what you did to Yoongi hyung.” Kai charged at the guy he was talking to, knocking him to the ground.

“Woah, what the fuck?! Get him!” With that, the other three circled around Kai, ready to pounce. 

The second guy ran at Kai, attempting to punch him. But Kai was quick to find out that they weren’t as strong as Jaegyu, so he was confident on taking them all on. After knocking two more down, the last guy still standing with a bloody nose. Kai didn’t have a scratch on him. What he didn’t realize was that the first guy he took down had snuck up on him and kicked his knee in, causing him to fall. The next thing he knew, he was getting stomped on until he couldn’t see.

After what felt like hours of endless pain, the four decided they had enough and left Kai in a bloody pile. He couldn’t feel anything in his body, he felt like he was dead, but he was in so much pain. His phone lay next to him, blood spots and screen cracked. He couldn’t move his arms, but he managed to speak.

“S-Siri, call Jae.” He managed to get out.

“Okay, calling Jae.” The automated voice said, then the phone rings.

“Siri, p-put it on speaker…” 

“Kai?! Where are you? We’ve been looking everywhere for you, Yoongi hyung’s-“

“H-Help…” Kai muttered, silencing Jaegyu. “Help u-us…”

Anxiety shot through Jaegyu like an arrow, he didn’t even notice the pronoun change. “What happened? Did you get hurt?”

“W-We tried but…”

“We? Nevermind, hang on baby, I’m gonna come save you, you’re going to be okay.”

“H-Hurry.”

“Okay, sugar, we’re at the hospital but I’ll find a way to get to you. Just stay with me, okay sweetheart?” Jaegyu’s voice was audibly shaking, hands trembling as he moves over to the group chat. He kept the call going so he could keep Kai calm while he texted everyone.

(13 Babeys) 

[Jae] Guys please does anyone have a car I can borrow?

[Gyu] Hey Jae, why aren’t you and Kai at home? Why do you need a car?

[Ultimate Hyung] I have one, but why do you need it?

[Jae] Kai’s hurt and I’m at the hospital with Yoon and Joon hyungs

[Gyu] What??? What happened?

[Jae] I’ll explain later, just please! Kai’s really hurt and I can’t get to him!

Kai could hear Jaegyu’s stuttering breaths as he typed, and Kai knew he was crying.

“Jae…” He muttered, voice giving out.

“It’s okay baby,” Jaegyu wiped his tears away with his sleeve. “I’m going to come save you soon, so stay with me, please sugar.”

[Gyu] Okay, I’m coming. Give me like 5 minutes. Is Kai seriously hurt?

[Jae] I-I domt knoe

Jaegyu couldn’t see the screen through his tears.

[Gyu] Okay, call him and stay there

[Jae] I dis

[Jae] Sorry csnt see rhe scteen

[Gyu] I know Jae, I’m worried too. Just stay calm, alright? Be there in a few

[Jae] Okay

“Okay sugar, are you still there?” Jaegyu’s voice shook. Kai hummed in response, it started to hurt to talk. “I just need you to stay with me, sweetheart. Gyu hyung is coming to get me then we’re going to save you. I love you, Kai baby.”

“Love you t-“ Kai started coughing violently onto the pavement. Panicked thoughts from himself and others ran through him, eventually bringing him to unconsciousness.

“Kai?” Jae asked, but Kai never answered. “Kai?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry for being a few days late, we had to take a few mental days off school so now we're stuck recovering late work and all that. readers in america, and even ones outside here, how are you guys feeling about the elections? we're super anxious about the slow result, but hopeful that we will have a biden victory. some of our favorite brit streamers have talked about it a little bit, they're all just as anxious for the result as us.
> 
> anyways, have a good morning/day/afternoon/night and see you next week hopefully on monday !! love all of you !! -H


	41. New Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// injuries, blood
> 
> please don't read this chapter if any of these things are triggering to you

Jaegyu was panicking because Kai wasn’t responding. He sat outside the hospital crying until Beomgyu showed up. He ran to the younger to comfort him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’re going to save Kai.”

“He’s- He’s not r-responding.” Jaegyu stuttered. “He’s really hurt hyung, is he going to die?”

“No, Jae. Because we’re gonna save him. Come on, let’s go.” Beomgyu helped Jaegyu up and they ran to his car.

Jaegyu directed Beomgyu over to where he thought Kai would be, and they made it there in 7 minutes. When Jaegyu saw Kai, he jumped out of the car, not caring that it wasn’t parked.

“Hey, wait-“ Beomgyu said, but Jaegyu wasn’t listening.

Jaegyu sprinted to Kai, seeing all the blood on the ground. “Kai, baby, don’t worry, we’re here now.” He checked Kai’s pulse, which was a little slow, but he was still alive. He noticed how beat up Kai was, arms and legs broken, bruises and blood everywhere. “Hyung, come help me!”

Beomgyu ran over to the two, gasping at the sight of Kai. “What… happened?”

“I can explain later, but please hyung, we have to get him to the hospital.” Jaegyu pleaded, picking the unconscious boy up.

“Okay, yeah you’re right. Let’s go.” Beomgyu and Jaegyu went to the car, setting Kai down carefully in the backseat. Jaegyu couldn’t sit in the back because Kai had to lay down, but he kept an eye on him from the front.

They made it a few minutes later, parking and getting Kai out of the car. Jaegyu didn’t want to hurt Kai, so he held him bridal style as they ran into the hospital. “Someone please help, he’s hurt!” Jaegyu shouted, and a nurse ran to him.

“What happened to him?” The nurse asked, then called for a stretcher.

“I don’t know, he was just attacked.” Jaegyu said as the medics put Kai on a stretcher.

“Okay, we’re going to help him. Were you with him?”

“No, we found him in an alley. He’s going to be okay, right?”

“We’ll have to look at the severity of his injuries, but he’ll be okay now that he’s here.”

A doctor tapped her shoulder. “We’re going to go x-ray him.”

“Okay, thank you.” She noticed how anxious both Jaegyu and Beomgyu were. “Let’s go sit and talk for a minute, is that okay with you both?” The two boys nodded, and then followed the nurse to the waiting room. “I’m going to ask you both a few questions, okay?”

“Okay.” Jaegyu said, and Beomgyu nodded.

“What’s his name?” The nurse had a pen and notebook in her hands.

“Huening Kai.” Beomgyu said.

“Age?”

“18.”

“Okay, and your names?”

“Lee Jaegyu.”

“Choi Beomgyu.”

“How old are you both?”

“Jaegyu is… 18, right?” Jaegyu nodded in response. “And I'm 19.”

“Okay, and your relationships to Kai?”

“We live together, the three of us.” Beomgyu says.

“And I’m his…” Jaegyu hesitated out of fear.

“I’m guessing boyfriend?” The nurse smiled. “It’s okay, we don’t discriminate. Where are his parents? Do they know he’s here?”

“His parents live in America, that’s why he lives with me.” Beomgyu stated.

“Okay…” She jotted down a few things. “Do we have a phone number?”

“I don’t… think that’s a great idea. His parents were the ones who sent him here…” Beomgyu looked down, sadness filling him as he remembered that day.

“Okay, we won’t call parents. He’s 18 now so he doesn’t need parents to accompany him at the hospital. Last question, does he take any medicine at the moment?”

Shit. Beomgyu’s eyes went a bit wide. Does he say it and expose Kai? He could be really hurt, so he has to say.

“Yes, he takes testosterone.” Beomgyu said, not looking at Jaegyu.

“Okay, that’s all. We’ll call you in when he gets back from x-ray.” The nurse stood up and left.

“Testosterone…? Why would Kai need to take that?” 

“I…I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you that. But I promise to tell you as long as you don’t get mad.” Beomgyu rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I won’t get mad, I promise.” Jaegyu was anxious to hear, but not angry.

“Kai, he’s… he’s trans.”

Jaegyu was a bit shocked, but then things clicked. That’s why he has to go with Beomgyu to the doctor every couple weeks. Why he’d seen some sort of miscolored strap on Kai’s shoulder when his shirt slipped too far down. “Oh, why didn’t he tell me? Of course, I support him, but I wish I knew sooner.”

“He was scared, and he still might be. So please, just be careful with him.”

“You really care for him, Gyu hyung.”

“Of course, he’s like family to me, he’s all I have left…” Beomgyu got sad saying that, but he felt better when Jaegyu comforted him.

A couple minutes later, the nurse came back. “Okay, so we did our x-rays. Kai has a fractured rib, he’s broken both his arms and his left leg, and he has several lacerations. We’re going to put his arms and leg in casts, and we’ll stitch up anything severe. This might take a while, so we recommend you both to go back home.”

“Wait, what? No, I don’t want to leave without knowing that Kai is okay.” Jaegyu said.

“If it makes you feel better, we can give you guys a call when he gets out of surgery.”

“Jae, I know you want to make sure Kai is okay and you want to see him, but it’s no use right now because we can’t see him anyway. Let’s go home for now so they can do their job, okay?”

Jaegyu sighed. “Okay, here’s my number. Please call as soon as you’re done.” The nurse jotted down his number.

“I promise we will call you as soon as we get done.” The nurse smiled reassuringly.

“Okay, thank you.” Jaegyu and Beomgyu left after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i promised we'd be back on schedule and we are. we're working super hard on school as well, been nonstop for days now because of how much we missed in the mere two days we were absent. but anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are picking up now, so we hope you're excited for it like we are !!
> 
> bye, love you guys !! -H


	42. Anger Overtakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of suicide
> 
> if you can't handle reading that, please don't read this chapter !!
> 
> this one is a little bit shorter than normal, but the next one will be the normal length

Beomgyu got in the driver’s seat, Jaegyu in the passenger seat.

(13 Babeys)

[Gyu] Where is everyone??

[Gyu] You guys just ignored Namjoon when he said he needed help?? Did you guys just ignore that Yoongi was in trouble

[Gyu] And then you ignore Jaegyu too?!

[Gyu] I hope you all know that Kai almost died because nobody answered

[Gyu] Both of them are in the hospital now…

Beomgyu was beyond mad at everyone who decided to ignore the people who were hurt.

[Gyu] I’m disappointed in all of you

[Kook] Gyu…

[Gyu] Now you want to answer?!

[Kook] I’m sorry…

[Gyu] I don’t want to hear it hyung

[Gyu] Why are you guys avoiding this chat??

[Kook] I don’t know, I just…

[Gyu] Just what? Don’t want to admit that you guys 

[Kook] No, it’s just… I thought if I distanced myself that it would go away…

[Gyu] That’s not how it works hyung. You guys can’t just leave! That’s just irresponsible and not like you

[Gyu] You guys got Kai fucking hurt! Because nobody was willing to answer! He could have DIED, hyung. How would you feel if you knew that Kai fucking died, and you did nothing to stop it?!

[Kook] Please stop curing Gyu

[Gyu] Don’t call me that name. And I’m not going to stop cursing. I’m so angry it’s not even funny

It was true, his face was red in anger.

[Gyu] You have no idea how scared I was when Jaegyu texted. I could have lost Kai! WE all could have lost Kai! The one fucking person who always gave me purpose in life! The one person I had to protect since day one! If he had DIED because nobody answered and I couldn’t get there fast enough, you know what I would have done, hyung??

[Kook] Please Beomgyu

[Gyu] I would have killed myself

[Kook] No!

[Gyu] Yes! I would have

[Kook] …

[Gyu] So you better be glad Kai didn’t die

[Kook] I am glad…

[Gyu] I don’t know whether to forgive you or not… but if you want to go see Kai I suggest you call everyone and I mean EVERYONE and make up with and tell them to get down here

[Kook] But what if they don’t answer?

[Gyu] Tell them I said

[Kook] Okay…

Beomgyu put his phone down and took deep breaths.

“Hyung…?” Jaegyu hesitated.

“Yes, Jaegyu?”

“It’s going to be okay, I’m sure everything will work out.” Jaegyu smiled softly, which comforted Beomgyu. 

“I hope it does. Sorry for letting you see me like that, I’m just so angry at everyone.”

“I understand, hyung. I’m just glad that Kai is safe.”

“I am too. Hey, are you hungry? It’s past dinnertime but I’m starving.”

“Oh, I’m okay, hyung.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t want you to put off eating because you’re worried about Kai.”

“Okay, I’ll have a little bit. I’m really not that hungry, though.”

“You don’t have to eat much, at least a little before we go visit Kai.”

“Will everyone visit Kai, too?”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be a bit harder to read, there are some elements that were hard to write so please don't read these chapters if you can't handle it
> 
> we love you guys <3
> 
> -H


	43. Cold Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//mentions of injuries
> 
> please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable

45 minutes later, Jaegyu and Beomgyu were done eating. Jaegyu’s phone rang, and he picked it up seeing the number and hoping it was the hospital. “Hello?”

“Yes, hello, is this Mr. Lee Jaegyu?” Jaegyu confirmed. “This is the Severance Hospital, we wanted to inform you that you are able to visit Kai now.”

“Okay, thank you so much.” Jaegyu hung up. “We can go to Kai now.” Jaegyu’s face softened in relief.

“Yay! Alright, let’s go then.” Beomgyu started his car and drove over to the hospital. Jaegyu was very nervous to see Kai with the new information he was given, but he was just glad Kai is safe.

A few minutes later, the two made it to the hospital. Jaegyu ran out of the car the second it was parked, leaving Beomgyu to chase after him. Jaegyu ran right into the waiting room, causing a few patients to jump. Beomgyu showed up behind him, apologizing to everyone and walked up to the desk. “Hello, we’re here to see-“ Beomgyu got cut off.

“Gyu!” It was Taehyun. He ran up to Beomgyu and hugged him. “You’re back!”

“Tae, what are you doing here?” Beomgyu was shocked at his boyfriend’s presence, but he hugged him back almost immediately, as if it were an instinct. 

“Jin hyung picked me and Jimin hyung up. Tae hyung is with us too, they’re all outside still though. I just saw your car in the parking lot and ran in here.”

“Are any of the others here?”

“We saw Hoseok hyung’s car here, and Soobin hyung, but they aren’t in the parking lot right now I don’t think.”

“Okay, we’ll figure out who all is here later. Let’s find out Kai’s room number first.” Beomgyu noticed that Taehyun wanted to hold his hand, but he hesitant. Beomgyu took his hand into his own, squeezing it. “You can hold my hand, you know that right sugar?” Beomgyu smiled softly at him.

“I know, I just… thought you were still angry and I didn’t want to assume or anything-“

“Baby, I’m not mad at you, you don’t have access to a car, you couldn’t have done anything. Am I disappointed in the others? A little bit, but never you.” While Beomgyu was talking to Taehyun, the other three entered the hospital waiting room.

“Hey you two.” Jin waved a little, and Beomgyu and Jaegyu waved back. Taehyung and Jimin followed behind him, their heads down whispering to each other as if they’re afraid of the others hearing their conversation. “Do we know where Kai’s room is?”

“Not yet, I was just about to ask.” Beomgyu turns to the nurse, Taehyun holding his waist. “Okay, sorry about that. What is the number to Huening Kai’s room?” He asked, then the woman at the front desk gave him the room number.

After that, the six of them all went into the elevator. It was awkwardly silent, but Beomgyu could just sense how angry Jin was. He was just waiting to unleash it, even though he knew Jin would never straight up yell at everyone.

They found Jungkook, Hoseok, Yeonjun, and Soobin sitting on the bench outside Kai’s room. Jungkook stood up and was about to speak, but Jin held a hand up to stop him.

“Jaegyu, you go ahead inside, we need to talk to everyone.” Jin said and Jaegyu nodded, watching the others follow Beomgyu.

Jaegyu knocked on the door before opening it. Kai was leaned forward on the bed, gauze being wrapped around his chest. Kai looked up at who it was, and his eyes widened seeing that it was Jaegyu. His eyes filled with tears of shame. “Shit, Jaegyu… I-“

Jaegyu went up and hugged him, which made Kai cry even more. He wished he could hug back.

“Kai… I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Jae, I’m sorry for not telling you…” Jaegyu lifted Kai’s face, placing kisses all over his face, forgetting that the nurse was in there.

“Kai, I don’t care if you’re trans, I still love you all the same.”

Kai smiled, relief flooding his entire body. “I’m so- so lucky to have you.” He started crying happy tears.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. I love you dearly, never forget that.”

“I-I love you too.” Jaegyu wiped Kai’s tears, then stepped back to allow the nurse to finish up.

Outside the hospital, Beomgyu and Jin had everyone except for the four inside the hospital sitting on the pavement next to their cars.

“Okay, what the hell? Someone please explain what happened while Jin hyung and I were gone.” Beomgyu started, but everyone was silent. “I need answers, Kai already told me, so why didn’t anybody try to fix the problem??”

“We… We were scared.” Taehyung mumbled, his head down looking at the pavement; he was a little scared, he’s never seen Beomgyu genuinely angry before, and Jin was of course angry too, and that was even scarier.

“I get that, hyung. But since you guys didn’t try to fix it and word got around, the group chat became a desert. Now, I don’t care if the nobody is talking in the chat 24/7, but if someone needs help, you guys need to answer. Nobody fakes that because we all know how much it makes us all anxious to get that sort of message, so I don’t understand why it was ignored twice today. We had two people injured today, two,” Beomgyu emphasized, “because nobody wanted to answer. I don’t know what happened to Yoongi hyung, but I know Kai could have died. Do you guys understand what kind of fear that incites in a person?!”

“Beomgyu…” Jungkook tried.

“No, I don’t want to hear it!” Beomgyu was now crying, his voice stuttering but he fought to talk. “You have no idea what that does to a person! Do you understand that?! Have any of you ever almost lost someone close to you?? I don’t fucking think so!” He shouted angrily, streams of tears running down his face. “We could have lost Kai today! Because nobody wanted to answer Jaegyu’s texts when Kai was in trouble! Because you’re scared?! Oh please, give me a break.”

“Beomgyu, please…” Jimin pleaded, tears in his eyes.

“Let him speak, this is important.” Jin said calmly while everyone else was in tears.

“I just- why?? Why would you just decide to ignore it? Thought it would be fun? Honestly, I don’t think you guys get it. Kai. Almost. Died. What would have happened if I hadn’t gotten back to town in time?? Jaegyu was in TEARS because he said Kai wasn’t responding anymore when he called him. He fucking asked me if Kai was going to die. You guys have no idea what that felt like. To know that the person who gives your life purpose was close to death. I thought I lost a piece of my soul. It was my one job to protect Kai at all costs and I could’ve failed it if I weren’t in town.” Beomgyu wiped his eyes. “You’ll never know what that feels like… to not have purpose in life… I just…” Beomgyu finally broke down sobbing, sinking down to the ground.

“Gyu…” Taehyun went to comfort his boyfriend, tears falling down onto his face.

“It was our mistake, sugar. We shouldn’t have ignored it. This wasn’t your fault, Gyu. Please… Please don’t blame yourself.” Taehyun hugged Beomgyu tighter, hoping to sooth his pain and anger.

“Guys, do you see what this does to our group? We put two people in danger, Beomgyu is literally broken down because of this. When does this end? When will you guys talk about it and get it over with?” Jin was talking to Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin. 

“We know, it’s just…” Taehyung couldn’t complete his thoughts.

“You guys are ADULTS for gods sake. Quit playing chicken and get it over with. You three are all right here, so might as well say it now.” Jin pressed, he was tired of them avoiding the problem, it was tearing everyone apart.

“Okay…” Taehyung sighed and stood up. “Jungkook, even though you broke up with that guy, I just don’t think I can trust you the same way.” Jungkook was shocked, tears in his eyes. “And Jimin hyung, I’m sorry but I need to cut things off with you, too. It’s not fair that I break up with Jungkook for cheating, then stay with you.”

Jimin swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay, I understand.” His voice cracked.

“I’m sorry, but I think it’s better this way. We should still be friends, though, because I still enjoy you guy’s company.” Taehyung smiled to the both of them.

“Yeah, I agree too.” Jungkook said, and Jimin nodded. The three of them hugged, all of the others watching, everything not as tense as before as the main problem was now solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im such an idiot, i not only forgot to upload last week so im putting up another chapter right after this, but my dumbass accidentally deleted the last chapter in Word and i ended up naming this chapter the name from the last chapter (anger overtakes) and i cant change it oh my goddddddd
> 
> anywayssssss, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little bit hard to right because i felt the emotions in it while writing it, so i kind of hope it translates the same to you guys. like i said, im going to upload the next chapter right after this, so stay tuned. so sorry about not uploading last week, im dumb and honestly forgot.
> 
> love you guys, and have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night <3
> 
> -H


	44. Mysterious Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings this time !!

45 minutes away at an airport, an important-looking man in a suit is accompanied by four guards come off a plane.

“I’m coming, Kai.”

Kai had to stay the night because he was too tired to move and the doctors wanted to watch over his injuries for the night. He had casts on both his arms and his leg later that night. Jaegyu had stayed the night at the hospital too because he was too anxious to leave Kai by himself. 

It was about 11pm, and Jaegyu couldn’t sleep. He was sitting on the couch, head held in his hands and his foot tapping on the floor. His brain couldn’t help but rethink the entire day in the cold, dark room. 

“Jae?” Kai was trying to sleep but he couldn’t drown out the tapping.

“Sorry Kai, I’ll stop.” Jaegyu forced his foot to stop by crossing his legs on the couch.

“Jae?” Jaegyu hummed at his name. “Come here please.” So, Jaegyu got up and walked over to his boyfriend. Kai couldn’t reach out for him, which made him sad. But he grinned when Jaegyu touched the side of his face. “Why are you so anxious, honey?” Kai turned his head and softly kissed Jaegyu’s wrist.

“I just have a bad feeling about something.”

“About what?” Kai looked up into Jaegyu’s eyes keeping eye contact with him, hoping to relay the message that he could talk to Kai about anything.

“I don’t know, it just feels like something bad is about to happen.”

“Well, if I’m with you, nothing bad will ever happen.” 

Jaegyu didn’t know if Kai was serious or if he was just trying to make him feel better. But either way, he smiled while running a hand through Kai’s hair. “I know, sugar. I’ll always be sure to protect you.”

“I’ll protect you too, you know.” Kai sighed contently when Jaegyu soothingly scratched his scalp.

Jaegyu chuckled. “I don’t really think you can do much of that, sweetheart. Not right now.”

“Just…” Kai looked down. “Don’t do what I did, please… I was stupid and angry. And I don’t- I don’t want you to get hurt too.” Kai’s voice hiccupped at the end, tears falling onto the blanket.

“Hey, hey, sugar. You know I’m not going to do that. I’m not leaving your side, Kai.” Jaegyu kissed Kai’s forehead.

“Okay, thank you Jae.” He slowed his breathing. “Sorry, I just- I did something really stupid.”

“You did it for Yoongi hyung. You were very brave to stand up for him like that.”

Kai smiled, looking back up at Jaegyu. “I love you so much, Jae.”

Those words always gave Jaegyu butterflies no matter how much he hears them. “I know sugar, I love you too.” Jaegyu kissed him softly for a minute before pulling away. “You ready to go to sleep now? It’s getting late.”

“Mhm, good night Jae.”

“Good night, sweetheart.” Jaegyu went back to the couch and laid down. He could sleep more peacefully now, but that gut feeling still stayed.

The next morning went by pretty smooth, Kai ate his breakfast and got to chat with Yoongi via video call. Yoongi was getting discharged that afternoon, but he was all the way across the hospital. Kai was supposed to get his wrapping replaced, and the doctors wanted to do one more round check to make sure everything was normal, so he wouldn’t be done until mid-afternoon. 

“How are you feeling today?” Jaegyu asked him after he ended the call.

“Well, I’m still really sore, but I feel a bit better than yesterday.” Kai smiled.

“You’ve been really strong through this whole thing, so I know you’ll be able to get through this too. It might take a while before everything heals, but I’ll be here to help the whole way.” Jaegyu’s phone rang, so he picked it up and saw that it was Beomgyu. He answered the call and listened.

“Hey, Jaegyu.” Came Beomgyu’s voice after what felt like a second too long of silence, but Jaegyu brushed it off.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Why don’t we go shopping? You know, for Kai.”

Jaegyu was a bit confused, Beomgyu doesn’t even like going shopping. “Wait, but-“

“Come on, he’s got a lot going on today anyway, right? We could surprise him with gifts.” His speech sounded a bit… forced.

“Who is it, Jae? Is it Beomgyu hyung?” Kai asked, and Jaegyu nodded. “Oh, can I talk to him too?”

“Yeah, one second sugar. Hyung, Kai wants to talk to-“

“No!” Beomgyu shouted. “No, he… can’t know about our surprise. I can talk to him whenever we visit after.”

“Oh, that makes sense. But are you okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m good, why do you ask?”

“Oh, never mind then.”

“So, are you in? I’m sure Kai would love a gift from you.”

Jaegyu thought about it for a second. He didn’t really want to leave Kai alone, but it probably wouldn’t be for long. He also wanted to get his boyfriend something to show his appreciation for how much he’s been fighting. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up in about 15 minutes, then.”

“Okay, see you then. Bye.” Jaegyu hung up.

“What was that about?” Kai asked, face wrinkled into a confused expression.

“I don’t know. But look, Beomgyu hyung and I are going to go to town. I can’t tell you where or why because it’s a surprise. But we’re leaving in 15 minutes.” Jaegyu explained, and Kai pouted. “I know sugar, but it’s for a good cause, and you’ll be busy in a little bit anyways. And I’ll be back whenever you get done, it won’t even feel like I’d left.”

“Promise?”

“I Promise, hon’.”

“Come here, please.” Jaegyu walked over to Kai. “God, I wish I could use my arms right now. If you aren’t by my side whenever we get done, I’m going to cry. You know that, right?” Kai looked up at Jaegyu with his puppy dog eyes and traces of the pout still there.

Jaegyu put his hands on Kai’s cheeks. “I know, baby. I promise I’ll be here when you get done.”

“Thank you, Jae. That makes me feel better.” Kai smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss him. His face flushed when he realized he couldn’t reach Jaegyu. Jaegyu laughed when he noticed Kai looking up at him. “Get over here and kiss me, jackass.” He pouted.

“You make yourself so kissable.” Jaegyu kissed him before he could reply. They kissed for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company. “I love you, sweetheart, so much. You deserve the entire world and more.” He said when they pulled apart.

“I love you too, Jae. But don’t say embarrassing things like that.” Kai’s face was red, and he looked away.

Jaegyu chuckled, then moved Kai’s face by his chin to get him to look at him. “But you make it so easy, baby. You’re too cute, and everything I said was true.” Just then, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, seeing a text from Beomgyu.

[Gyu] I’m outside, ready when you are

“Sorry to ruin the moment, sweetheart, but Beomgyu’s here.” He said before texting back.

[Jae] Alright, one minute

“I’ll ask the nurse to call me again when you’re done. Okay, sweetie? I’ll be back before you know it.” Jaegyu placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay, be safe. I love you.”

“We will, and I love you too. Bye!” Jaegyu left Kai in the empty room by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the little wholesome moments I put in there, that's the last of it for a while. Don't worry, it'll be back, but there's a huge plot point coming.
> 
> Who is this person and how do they know Kai? Why does Jaegyu have a bad feeling about something? Why is Beomgyu acting weird? All will be answered.............. next week !!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next week. Remember: you are loved and appreciated, wash your hands, wear a mask, stream Life Goes On and the entire BE album in general !!
> 
> Love you guys, have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night <3
> 
> -H


	45. Dangerous People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//kidnapping

Jaegyu walked up to the front desk. “Hi, could you call me again after Kai’s done like yesterday?”

“Yes, of course. Write it down for me, please.”

Jaegyu wrote the number, then thanked the nurse before walking out into the parking lot. He couldn’t find Beomgyu’s car anywhere, so he texted him.

[Jae] Where are you?

[Gyu] Lane C, in the very back

Jaegyu looked around for a little bit until he spotted the C lane. He was confused as to why Beomgyu chose to park so far back, but he juts shrugged and started walking. When he reached Beomgyu’s car, he noticed and weird black van, it looked pristine and brand new. It was hard to miss, as it was huge. He also saw two people in the front, just barely noticing them through the tinted windows.

“Hey hyung, doesn’t that van look weird to you?” Jaegyu asked as he got in the car.

“Hmm?” Beomgyu looked at the van. “I think it just looks like any normal van.” He waited for Jaegyu to buckle. “Anyways, ready to go?” Jaegyu nodded, so Beomgyu started driving.

Kai was spacing out due to boredom since he couldn’t do anything, whispering to himself occasionally. He heard the door open and a woman walked in. Kai figured it was just the nurse telling him they were about to start with his procedures. He saw her checking his IVs on the line, another bag in her hand. She put it on the hook and prepped Kai’s arm before putting the IV in his arm.

“What’s that?” He asked, already starting to feel the effects.

“Just something to make this easier.” Is all Kai heard before he passed out. The woman pulled out a walkie-talkie, pressing the side button. “He’s out, come get him.” Before turning it off and walking out of the room.

The next minute, a man in black walks in with a wheelchair. He stopped it in front of Kai’s bed, taking out the IVs before picking him up and placing him in the chair. “Sorry bud, but you’re going to feel this later.” He pulls out his own walkie-talkie. “Bringing the product out.” He was about to move when he noticed a lone phone on the side table next to Kai’s bed. He turned it on and there was a picture of Kai and Jaegyu with the bi flag over their shoulders as the lock screen. “This might come in handy.” The man whispered to himself, pocketing the phone.

“Good work, bring him down to the car and get him out.” An unknown voice says.

The man in black wheels Kai to the elevator, then brings him all the way to the car. “He’s in the car, heading to the spot.”

5 minutes pass, Beomgyu is still driving when Jaegyu gets a call from the hospital.

“Already?” He picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“We need you back at the hospital as soon as possible.”

Jaegyu’s anxiety shot up. “What, why? Did something happen to Kai?”

“Kai, he’s… gone. We have police here, but we can’t find him.”

“Okay, we’ll be right there.” Jaegyu hung up. “Hyung, turn around, we have to go back to the hospital.”

“What? But Kai’s not done with his procedures.”

“Kai’s gone.” Even though Jaegyu said that, Beomgyu didn’t turn around. “Hyung, did you hear me? Kai is-“

“I know!” Beomgyu stopped the car, his forehead pressed against the wheel as tears fall onto his lap. “I know, I know, fuck he’s gone! I’m a fucking coward and an idiot, I should have died for that!” He shouts suddenly, banging his fists against the wheel.

“What do you mean hyung? It’s not your fault.” Jaegyu tried to comfort Beomgyu, but he was confused and a bit skeptical at the older’s words.

“Yes, it is! They told me to!”

“They…?”

“They told me to lure you away so they could take Kai…” He sunk into the seat, hands pressed to his face.

“Who??”

“Huening’s goons.”

Jaegyu went silent for a second. “Wait, but that’s…”

“It’s his dad. His helpers threatened me…”

“And you let them get Kai??” Things were starting to click in Jaegyu’s head, why Beomgyu sounded so forced on the phone and was acting weird.

“They said they would kill me if I didn’t follow their orders!” Beomgyu cried out. “I’m so sorry Jaegyu… I failed Kai.”

“Where’d they go??”

“I don’t know.” Beomgyu sniffled. “Probably back to America.”

“Well we have to go save him! He’s already injured so he can’t defend himself.” 

“And how are we going to get to America? I don’t have the money.”

“Well shit hyung, you think I don’t know that??” Jaegyu tried frantically to think. “The least we can do is report him as missing and tell the others.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Beomgyu collected himself, then drove them to the police station while Jaegyu texted everyone.

(13 Babeys)

[Jae] Guys!

[Soo] What is it Jae?

[Hobi] We’re here

[Tae #1] Yeah what’s up

[Jae] I don’t have a lot of time but Kai was kidnapped

[Tae #2] What?! How?!

[Jae] Gyu hyung was threatened and Kai got kidnapped from the hospital

[Joon] By who?

[Jae] “Huening’s goons” is what hyung said

[Yoon] Shit, Jae you guys need to get out of there

[Jae] But Kai is going to America! He’s in trouble

[Yoon] I know but… shit I can’t say it here for Kai’s safety

[Yoon] Where are you guys?

[Jae] Going to the police station

[Yoon] Okay, everyone meet there NOW, tell the others who aren’t here this is URGENT

“Everyone is meeting us there.” Jaegyu said, putting up his phone.

“What?” Beomgyu sounded shocked but kept his eyes on the road.

“Yeah, Yoongi hyung said.”

“God, what is he thinking?”

Jaegyu could tell that Beomgyu was hiding something. “Hyung, what are you hiding?”

Beomgyu’s face went pale as his grip tightened on the wheel. “Trust me, Jaegyu. I wish I could tell you, but I can’t for Kai’s safety.”

“Funny, that’s exactly what Yoongi hyung said. I need to know, hyung.”

Beomgyu parked at the police station and covered his face with his hands, sighing. “Kai’s dad is a mafia boss.”

Jaegyu froze in fear, he knew what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody !! i know i'm a few days late, we've had a few setbacks on my part. i'm struggling mentally, so S has been helping a lot with our schoolwork, he's here right now too so he'll say a few words as well. there's a new plot point now, kai's dad is a mafia boss (woah woah *insert sound effects here*) i'm super excited for the future of this story, and we really appreciate your support !! love you all and have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night ! <3 -H
> 
> Hey everyone... it's S... All I have to say is thank you for supporting our stories for so long.. I think it's been a little over a year..? But either way.. it's greatly appreciated, so thank you... We love each and every one of you.. thank you for staying for so long... I don't upload much on here, but I may with the new story coming up... I'm not sure.. I also just wanted everyone to know we are considering not uploading during winter break... H has been struggling, and the rest of us have been for some time, so we're taking a break.. That being said, H said they really love uploading on here, so they probably still will... That's all I have for now, I hope we talk again soon, I love all you -S


	46. Dangerous People PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of child abuse
> 
> please don't read if this is triggering to you !!

A few minutes later everyone else showed up.

“Okay, what in the hell happened? Kai was kidnapped?” Jimin was the first one to speak.

“Yeah, he was… his dad wanted him in America, so he had a couple of his underlings threaten me to get Jaegyu away from him.” Beomgyu looked at the ground as he said this, shame filling him.

“Wait, what? Why did he have to threaten you?” Taehyung asked, confused.

“Hang on, we need to backtrack a bit.” Yoongi interrupted. “So, Kai’s dad is the leader to one of the top mafias in the U.S. His dad tried to raise him as a killing machine so he would work for him. But Kai refused, so his dad tried to sell him for a lot of money since he was a mafia king’s offspring. His mother found out and decided to get him as far away from his father as possible. She found Namjoon and I, so we took care of him until Beomgyu took him in.”

“Why didn’t Kai ever tell us this?” Hoseok asked, confused about this huge news being hidden.

“I can’t tell you much without Kai’s permission, but if you were to have asked him about it, he wouldn’t know. Don’t ask, just know that. He’s got some… issues, ones most of you wouldn’t really understand from how complicated it all is. But he doesn’t remember any of this happening, so we had to make up things for his own sake.” Yoongi tried to explain the best he could, he saw a few of the boy’s nod understandingly, but most of them still looked confused.

“Wait, but that doesn’t make sense. Kai’s dad called him a while ago and he sounded a little nice… I mean, he was a bit pushy but still. But he told me his parents sent him here because he found his dad cheating on his mom.” Jaegyu said.

“Well see, that’s what I mean, he- wait. You said his dad called him?” Yoongi asked, and Jaegyu nodded confusedly. “Oh god, that’s bad. THAT’S how he found Kai. We have to go, now.”

“Yoongi hyung, wait!” Jaegyu grabbed Yoongi’s arm. “What’s going on? Is Kai in trouble?”

“Jaegyu, I can’t even begin to tell you everything. All I can tell you is that you need to be careful of who and what you trust from now on. Kai’s father is a liar and a master manipulator; he’ll have someone like you on his side from the second he says hello.” Yoongi’s eyes turned darker, dead seriousness in his expression. “The second we step foot in America, we’re his bitches. He’ll find you if he wants to once you’re in the U.S if he hasn’t already. You especially need to be careful because you’re extremely close to Kai. I just know that son of a bitch will use Kai against you.” He clenched his jaw tightly.

“Yoongi hyung…”

“Come on, we need to get out of here. Police can’t and won’t do anything for a mafia across the seas. We have to find Kai ourselves.”

“Where are we going to get the money from?” Jungkook asked.

“Oh, we aren’t all going, that’s too suspicious. Kai’s dad will notice us all if there’s all twelve of us roaming the streets. No, we need a few new faces he doesn’t know about, plus myself, Beomgyu, and Jaegyu.” Yoongi though for a moment. “Okay, it’ll be me, Beomgyu, Jaegyu, Soobin, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Split up the couples so it’s easier to disperse and you’ll have more access to back home from America. We need Jungkook for physical strength, Taehyung too. Namjoon needs to stay in case things go south and we need to use a different tactics. Taehyun should stay too, he’s young and I don’t want him getting hurt.” Yoongi thought out loud, checking off everyone and what they’ll be doing.

“Wait, what about work?” Jungkook asked again.

“Where do you think we’re getting the money from?” Yoongi smirked, leaving everyone speechless.

Kai was beginning to wake up, pain hitting him like a train. The three other people around him in the jet were shocked that he was awake already.

“Where- Where am I?? Where’s Jaegyu?” Kai frantically asked, unable to move. 

“Shh.” The woman shoved a needle into his arm. “You’ll be home soon.”

“Home? No, no…” Kai tried to fight the sedative, but he couldn’t.

“Okay, who didn’t sedate him enough?” A very tall man walked out of the cockpit into where the four were.

“That was my fault. He passed out so quick I thought he would stay that way for a while.” The woman said, lowering her bandana from her face.

The man walks up and slaps her in the face. “Simple mistakes like that get you killed, Ms. Scarlett.”

“Yes sir, it won’t happen again.”

“Good girl.” He tapped her face a few times. “How’s my son doing?”

“He’s stable, but he’s injured, sir. He won’t sell for much.” A man with a bag of first aid said.

“Good, I’m not trying to sell him. I’m just letting our bidders get a little revenge for him running away.”

The man nodded slowly. “So, we should keep him sedated until we get to America?”

“Yes.” Kai’s dad walks away, leaving the three to the sleeping boy.

After the long 10-hour flight to America, it’s around 10pm.

“Welcome back home, Kai.” Kai’s dad mutters, smiling to himself. He goes to where the four were sitting. “Okay, keep him strapped down and move him to his new room.”

“Yes sir.” The three of them say, standing up and moving Kai into an underground room.

Kai slowly starts waking up when he feels movement. He realizes HE’S the one being moved, and the halls just get darker and darker.

“Hey, hey! Where are you taking me?” Kai shouts since he can’t thrash around.

“Relax, Kai. We’re taking you to your new room.”

“No! Take me back home!” Tears were in Kai’s eyes.

“This is your home.” Ms. Scarlett said, positioning Kai’s ‘bed’ to the middle of the room. “Sleep well, boy. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day for you.”

She walked out of the room, closing the door. “No, wait, please!” Kai cried out, but the door was shut. Kai was forced to lay as tears ran down his cheeks into puddles by his ears. “Jaegyu… where are you…? I’m scared…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, H here !! here's another suspense-filled (i guess) chapter, it's a bit shorter than usual but it was used mostly to explain some vital information for upcoming chapters. i wonder if you can figure out what they are !!
> 
> we've only got three more days of school, then it's two weeks of holiday break. if any of you have midterms, good luck !! we don't have any midterms or end of the year testing this year because of the massive change, but last years midterms sucked from what i heard !!
> 
> anyways, happy holidays and happy new year, we'll be updating during the break like normal, so watch out for those as well !! might make a sudden new years chapter just to celebrate, it wont be part of the actual story and it'll probably be a bit short, but i've been wanting to do one of those so i and/or the others will try to do that !! remember to wash your hands, wear a mask over your mouth and nose, you are dearly loved, and stay safe during these times !! i love you all !! <3


	47. Where the Fun Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//mentions of mental torture and child abuse, injuries (pain caused)
> 
> please dont read if you cant handle these elements !!

The door to Kai’s room opens, opening the boy jump.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Kai froze, that voice… it was his dad’s. “I know you’re awake, Kai.” He turns on the light, making Kai flinch and close his eyes. “Gotcha.” His dad keels over laughing.

“Turn it off, please…” Kai muttered.

“Oh, sorry but it’s not up to you, dear. Get up, it’s time to eat.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh right, haha I forgot.” His dad walked over to Kai, untying his arms and legs from the legs of his ‘bed’. But he didn’t move. “Come on, don’t be difficult.”

“I can’t move. I’m hurt, can’t you see that?”

“Okay, we’ll get you in a chair. But now you’ve given me lip, so you can’t sit with us at the table.”

“Good! I don’t want to sit at whatever damn table you’re sitting at!” Kai slammed his good leg on the metal bed.

“Ah, so you can move. Maybe I should break it too.” His dad looked at Kai with a smile on his face while Kai tensed fearfully.

Someone came up behind Huening and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sir, we can hear you from upstairs. I can take care of him.” It was Scarlett.

“Ah, right… make sure he eats and get him dressed so we can start the day.” Huening walked out of the room.

“Scarlett…?” Kai whispered, and Scarlett whipped her head around to him. “It’s been… so long.” Scarlett looked at him for a second before turning around and leaving. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m getting your breakfast; don’t worry, your dad won’t come back.” Hearing that, Kai physically relaxed. Scarlett left him in the room for a couple minutes but came back with a tray and a wheelchair. “I’m back, how much can you move?” She set the tray on the cold, stone floor.

“I can only move my right leg, that’s it.”

“Okay,” Scarlett sighed and thought for a second. “Does it hurt when I do this?” She moved Kai’s right arm, seeing him wince.

“Yeah- Yeah, that hurts a lot. They’re broken, that’s why I can’t move.”

“I know Kai, I’m-“ She stops herself, remembering that she can’t get close to Kai again.

She’d already done that when she took care of Kai as a child. Huening found out that she was protecting Kai, and he didn’t kill her but decided to torment her. He made her take care of Kai after every beating, making sure he ate and slept so he would be awake and alive. Then he’d make her watch as he beat Kai almost to unconsciousness. Day in and day out, it was mental torture.

“What?” Kai notices Scarlett’s silence.

She shakes her head. “Nothing.” 

“You can stay that you’re sorry Scarlett, I’ll forgive you. You didn’t know better.” Kai smiled slightly.

“No, that’s not- nevermind. Let’s… get you fed for the day.” Scarlett picked Kai up as carefully as she could in his condition.

“O-Ow, Scarlett that-“

“Shh…” Kai opened his eyes to see Scarlett’s filled with tears. “Just… be quiet. It’s going to hurt; you just have to deal with it.” Kai nodded and allowed Scarlett to move him to the wheelchair.

“I’m sorry, Scarlett, I-“

“Hey.” Scarlett interrupts. “Do you know where you are? Do you know me?”

“You’re Scarlett, and I’m in a basement, I guess. Why?”

“How do you know me?” 

That left Kai blank in the mind. He didn’t know, couldn’t remember. “I-I don’t know. I just remember you.”

Scarlett looked relieved at that. “Okay, anyways let’s get you fed.” She picked up the tray from the floor.

“Wait, why did you ask me that? How come I don’t remember?” Kai was frantic to ask because it freaked him out that he couldn’t remember. He scoured every corner of his memory, but he found nothing about Scarlett except her name.

“Forget it, I’m not telling you. We need to get you fed, so open up.” Scarlett completely dodged Kai’s questions. The boy sighed and stopped trying, opening his mouth so Scarlett could feed him. He felt like a baby, and it was humiliating but he had no other choice. The food was so bland it almost tasted like air, despite the fact that it looked very colorful against the gray room and tray.

Kai eventually made it through the meal, though his stomach was still growling. “Scarlett, do we… have anything else to eat?”

“Nope, your dad said that’s all you get.” Scarlett stood back up, tray in hand as she walked to the door. “Oh, your dad is coming to get you changed, so just… listen to him.” She mumbled those last few words before exiting, leaving Kai in the room by himself.

Not for long, though, as his dad enters the room and shuts the door; he had clothes draped over his left arm, lit cigarette in his right hand. Kai tensed up when he walked up to the boy, blowing a puff of smoke in his direction, causing him to cough.

“Well, hello there, Kai. Enjoy your breakfast?” Huening lowered down to Kai’s level.

“Did you cook it?” Kai asked, and Huening nodded. “Figured, it tasted like shit. Did you even season it?”

The man wasn’t pleased by Kai’s cursing. “I didn’t season yours because you were being a little shit. Everyone else said they loved it.” He grinned.

“You really went through all that trouble to make sure my food tastes like shit.” Kai was annoyed moreso at the fact that his dad was still grinning.

“Yes, I did. Now, let’s get you changed and ready for today.” Huening rose to his feet and laid Kai’s clothes on the cold metal. He made sure they looked pristine, then moved Kai’s wheelchair to face them.

“No, no way. I’d rather wear a trashbag.” Kai was disgusted, the clothes laid out in front of him was a dress, light pink dusted over the cloth. It was truly beautiful, but Kai would never wear it.

Huening sighed. “Too bad we don’t have any, so you’re out of luck.”

“No, like, you don’t get it. I’m not wearing it.” The last time Kai ever wore a dress was so long ago he could barely remember. It was way before he started transitioning.

“Let me tell you something, kid.” Huening leaned into Kai’s space. “You’re going to wear it; the customers want you to.”

“What? What customers?”

“You’ll see. Now, stop arguing or I’m going to have to hurt you. You’re being over-dramatic and bratty.”

“No, I’m not being dramatic, I’m not going- ah!” Kai yelped in pain when he felt a burning on his hand. He looked down, and his dad pressed the cigarette bud into his hand. “S-Stop that hurts!”

Huening kept it there for a couple more seconds, removing it when tears built up in Kai’s eyes. “And that’s what happens when you disobey me. I figured you’d remember that from back when I trained you.” He looked extremely satisfied with Kai’s mixture of pain and confusion on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not uploading last week. we just had A come back (he helped to type this chapter !!), so we had to re-accommodate him and all that jazz. i'm uploading another chapter right after this one, so stay tuned !! i've decided i'm going to post a new years half-chapter on january 1st, and i'll see if i can get S and A to help if they want. please be patient with us the next few weeks, we have a lot to figure out now that A is back and school starts back next week. have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night, happy new years and belated xmas, we'll see you next year in 2021 !!! hopefully next year isnt a shit show like this year was
> 
> we love you guys !! <3 
> 
> -H


	48. Listen if You Want to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings this chapter !!

“What are you-“ Kai was cut off.

“Listen to me if you want to see the next hour.” Huening stopped for a second, looking between Kai and the outfit. “The customers want you to wear it, you can’t resist since you can’t move. I’m getting Scarlett in here to get you changed, if you try anything funny, I’ll make sure to tell the customers.” He scoffed, then walked out of the room. He loved seeing tears in Kai’s eyes, that look of pure fear and confusion brought him euphoria.

A couple minutes later, Scarlett walked into the room. “Okay, look kid. I know you don’t want to do this, but you have no other choice.” Her voice sounded forced.

“Scarlett, please… don’t make me.” Kai’s voice shook as he was powerless.

“You have to but listen.” Scarlett’s voice went down to a whisper. “If you cooperate, I’ll only make you put on the dress.” Kai looked down in defeat; it was a better option, but he still didn’t like it.

“Okay, fine. Just… be careful, okay? My body really hurt.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Back in Seoul, the other boys were currently bickering with their bosses.

“But sir, we need the money.” Hoseok tried, but it wasn’t working.

“Mr. Jung, we cannot give you the money.”

“Why not?!” Yoongi shouted. “We need to get Kai, he’s hurt! Don’t you get it??”

“Mr. Min, watch your tone.” Yoongi’s boss glared at him. “We can’t guarantee that Kai is in that position.”

“With all due respect, sir…” Jaegyu started. “I have the medical records and a recorded call. If I may?”

“Go ahead, let’s see it.”

Jaegyu started the recording; it was an audio recording of the last 30 minutes Jaegyu saw Kai. Him and Kai’s voices were heard, this was when Kai was calling Yoongi before his procedures. Then it was the call with Beomgyu, the older’s voice was heard from the receptor. A few minutes go by in the recording, everyone tensed up around Jaegyu’s phone; this was the first most of them had heard it. Now Jaegyu was in the car with Beomgyu, and the younger talked of his suspicion of the black van. Then the car starting up was heard, and then the two driving off. A few more minutes later, and Jaegyu gets a call: it’s the hospital. The nurse’s words were heard, so was Jaegyu’s panicked voice. Everyone is tense, but Beomgyu and Jaegyu are in tears; Taehyun embraces Beomgyu, comforting him. Jaegyu wiped his tears, but he jumped went he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Namjoon, and Jaegyu immediately broke down.

“Shh, shh, it’s going to be okay Jaegyu. We’re going to get Kai back, I promise.” Namjoon hugged Jaegyu as he cried, handing the phone to Yoongi.

The recording continued, featuring Jaegyu frantically trying to get an answer while Beomgyu was frustrated at himself. Jaegyu was shaking in Namjoon’s arms, outright sobbing. Beomgyu was in a pile on the floor, two others, Taehyun and Soobin, at his sides.

“Okay, it’s time to stop this.” Yoongi said, turning off the recording and turning off Jaegyu’s phone. “I think it’s quite obvious that this is a huge thing for these two, we have proof. Can we get the money to go now?”

“Look, boys. We understand the situation, but we don’t have the money to let you all go.”

“Bullshit, you guys make so much money it’s hard to keep up with. We’ve all worked with you for a long time and we’ve never once-“

Namjoon cut Yoongi off. “Yoon, that’s enough; let me handle it.” Yoongi huffed and stood down. “Sir, he’s right though. We’ve worked for years, and Kai is extremely important not only to us but you too. He’s a huge asset to us and he doesn’t even work here. Think of the future, how important he’ll be. We only plan on taking a few of us if it helps. But we aren’t going to stop until we get Kai back.” He explained calmly.

“We know that, Namjoon. But-“

Beomgyu stood up after a minute and walked up to the bosses. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Look, Kai is one of the only things I care about in this entire world. The second being Taehyun and everyone else. If you don’t let us go to America, where is currently in danger and injured, I swear to every god up there I will quit and never come back.” Beomgyu was being extremely serious in that moment.

“We’ll be fine if you leave, Beomgyu. You’re just a kid.” His boss said coldly, leaving everyone shocked.

“You won’t be fine if all of us leave, too. This company depends on us and you know it.” Yoongi said smugly, and the others agreed.

“Hey, wait-“ They were panicking because they knew the boys were being serious. “Fine, fine. Just don’t leave. How much do you need? We can send you the money electronically.”

“Let’s see…” Yoongi though. “Joon, how much is a ticket to America?”

“It’s around $780, but that’s just to get there; a round trip would be $1560, so for the seven of you going there and back it would be… $10,920.” Namjoon calculated. “But we also need a ticket for Kai, so that’s $11,700. We also need to prepare with food, water, and first aid, all that is another $700 easily. So, in all we need $12,200. But that’s just a rough estimate, it could be anywhere from $11,000 to $15,000 depending on how long it takes to find Kai.” Namjoon calculated all that almost at the speed of light. Everyone was super surprised he was able to do math that fast, but Yoongi looked happy, smiling at Namjoon.

The rapper’s boss sighed. “Okay then Mr. Min, let me send you the money.”

“Thank you.” Yoongi pulled out his phone, opening his banking app. “Okay, send it to me.” A few seconds pass, then he gets a notification from the app about the incoming money. He clicked ‘accept’ and the money was added to his account. “Alright, I got it.”

“Look.” His boss put his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. “I hope you find him; I know the kid means a lot to you. If you need anything, let me know.” It was a complete 180 from how he acted ten minutes ago, and Yoongi knew it was because his boss couldn’t afford to lose all of them, so he wanted to be nice. It didn’t bother Yoongi, though, because he was quite used to the changes in attitude.

“Thank you, sir.” Yoongi nodded his head once, then turned around to the boys. “When is the nearest flight?”

Namjoon pulled out his phone, looking for a minute before looking back up at his boyfriend. “It’s a 12-hour flight to Los Angeles, there’s a plane at 6pm.”

“That’s in a few hours, we need to go now.” Beomgyu said, and everyone else agreed. They thank the bosses one last time before running out the building to their cars. Jaegyu rode with Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Jimin, Jungkook rode with Taehyung, Yoongi, and Namjoon, and then Hoseok rode with Jin, Soobin, and Yeonjun.

(13 Babeys)

[Yoon] Grab what you need and be at the airport in 90 minutes, got it? I’m getting tickets and hotel rooms

[Jae] Got it!

[Hobi] Understood

[Tae #2] We’ll be there

[Tae #1] Operation: Bring Kai Back is a go!

[Gyu] Yes!

An hour later, everyone who was going to America had their bags packed. Everyone went to the airport regardless to say goodbye to their boyfriends and friends.

“You have to be safe, okay? I really wish we could go with you…” Namjoon said to Yoongi, holding his face in his hands.

“I know, Joonbug. We’ll be okay, I promise. Will it make you feel better if I text you every now and then?” Namjoon nodded. “Okay, then I’ll make sure to do that. I know we’ll come back with Kai safe and sound.”

“I know you will.” I love you Yoonie.” Namjoon leaned in and kissed Yoongi; they stood there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I love you too, Joonie.” Yoongi smiled warmly.

“Be safe please, Gyu. We’ll be here cheering for you guys, okay?” Taehyun touched his forehead to Beomgyu’s, holding his hands.

“Okay, I’ll tell you when we get Kai because we’ll have to hide in America until we can get a plane back here.”

“Yeah…” Beomgyu knew Taehyun was nervous.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I love you, sugar.” Beomgyu squeezed Taehyun hands.

“I love you too, babe.” Taehyun smiled a little. Beomgyu kissed his nose, which made him giggle. “You should probably go soon so you don’t miss your flight.”

“You’re right, I’ll text you whenever we get off the plane, alright?” Beomgyu kissed the back of Taehyun’s hand before letting go and grabbing his suitcase.

“You two better be safe, if not I… I’ll be sad.” Jimin said to Jungkook and Taehyung.

Taehyung giggled, but he knew Jimin was serious. “We’ll be okay, Jiminie.”

Jungkook chimed in. “Yeah, we won’t be gone too long. And besides, we love you too much to leave you behind.” Jungkook wasn’t thinking about what he was saying.

“Yeah, I- wait what?” It took Jimin a second to realize what Jungkook said. “You both… love me?”

“I… um-“ Jungkook was red in the face at his mistake.

“It’s nothing. We got to go, bye!” Taehyung said, then him and Jungkook ran, leaving Jimin confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a good way to end a very terrible year. it's been really hard for everyone, i know a lot of us have lost a lot of things this year, some of us gained some things as well. this year has been a test of everyone's humility and patience, and if you've made it this far, i am so proud of you. you made it the end of a horrible year, and hopefully we're about to close the chapter into a new story of life next year. there's a lot to look forward to, in america there's a new president who actually believes in people's rights and science. hopefully we all get the vaccine and we can get to a point where we can be back to normal again. but we can't do it without your help. so, keep pushing into next year, next month, next week, tomorrow. i know you can do it, because i believe in you. i know the fight is hard, but together we can make it. we'll pick you up when you're down and lift you back onto your feet. we'll stay by your side no matter what because we love and care for all of you
> 
> we're just three authors on this one account, and maybe that's all we'll be to you, and that's okay. but if you ever need us, we'll be putting our socials somewhere on this page, so reach out if you need us. we love you all, have a happy new year, we'll see you on january 1st !!!!!
> 
> have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night, you're beautiful, valid, and we love you !!! <3
> 
> -H, A, and S


	49. New Years Special PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just remember this is not canon to the actual series, this is just a break from what is happening in the story right now, and it's for New Years

“Open up hyung! Don’t make us wait outside in the cold!” Kai shouted from outside Jimin’s front door, waiting with Jaegyu, Beomgyu, and Taehyun. He was shivering despite the amount of layers he was wearing, but it was 12 degrees outside and snowing. It looked magnificent, but the boys wished to see it inside instead of becoming part of the cold snow if Jimin didn’t let them in.

“I’m coming, hang on!” They heard Jimin shout from inside the house after a few minutes, and it made Kai and Jaegyu snicker. Jimin opened the door, letting the boys in before they froze. His hair was ruffled up a bit and shirt askew on his shoulders. Kai nudged Jaegyu’s arm and pointed his head towards Jimin, and they both chuckled between each other. “What’s so funny?” 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Hyung, how could you leave us in the cold like that? We waited for forever.” Kai pouted, wrapping his arms around Jaegyu to warm himself up. 

“That’s my bad, I fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm.” Jimin said, Beomgyu and Taehyun believing him and sitting on the couch and wrapping themselves up in a blanket. Jaegyu and Kai, on the other hand, looked at Jimin suspiciously, smiling slightly. “What?” Jimin felt their eyes on him and he turned around to see Kai eyeing him with a smile on his face that Jimin wanted to wipe off. “You guys know something, don’t you?”

“Oh hyung, I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re not doing anything, right Jae?” Kai said smugly, and Jaegyu nodded. “But um, hyung, maybe next time, find a shirt that isn’t Jungkook hyung’s and fix your hair a bit, so you don’t look so suspicious.” Kai said, then he took Jaegyu’s hand and directed him to the couch so they could snuggle under some blankets together.

“You little-“ Jimin stopped himself when Beomgyu looked up at him in confusion. “Nevermind, I’ll be right back.” Jimin raced down the hall to his room, red dusted on his cheeks and ears in embarrassment. 

While he was gone, they heard someone walked down the hall, Jaegyu and Kai already knew who it was, but it surprised Beomgyu and Taehyun to see Jungkook walk into the living. He was wearing gray sweatpants, a long-sleeved black shirt that was extremely big, even for him, but that was probably on purpose, and thin, circular-rimmed glasses sat on his nose. “Hey everyone, did Jimin hyung leave you waiting long? I heard commotion a minute ago.” His voice was groggy, probably from just waking up. The boy stretched his arms out and rubbed his eyes before sitting in the chair across from the other four boys.

“Hyung, he left in the cold for like, so long. Right Jae?” Kai said, obvious dramatization in his voice.

“No, no, he didn’t. Only a few minutes, don’t worry too much. Kai’s just being over dramatic.” Beomgyu hushed Kai, and Jungkook nodded, relaxing in the chair.

“Sounds about right. Do you guys know when the others are coming?” Jungkook asked, checking his phone for notifications.

“Yoongi and Namjoon hyungs should be here soon, Soobin and Yeonjun hyungs said they’d be a bit late. As for Hoseok, Tae, and Jin hyungs, I’m not sure, but I can ask.” Beomgyu explained to the sleepy Jungkook.

“No, it’s cool, I can ask. Tae’s already here, he got here a bit before you all.” 

“Tae hyung’s here? Did he bring Yeontan like he promised?” Taehyun suddenly piped up, excited. 

“Ah, Tae don’t go anywhere, you’re my heat source.” Beomgyu whined, and Taehyun apologized and sat back again, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu from under the blanket.

“He has Yeontan, they’re both napping right now, but Tannie might need to go outside so I’ll go grab him.” Jungkook got up, and he ran into Jimin, he didn’t know Jimin had gotten back yet. “My bad, hyung. I’m going to wake up Tae hyung and Tannie, be right back.”

“Alright.” Jimin sat in the chair Jungkook was in a second ago, making the younger look at him in annoyance for a second before leaving the room. Jimin was dressed more for the occasion, still in comfortable clothes but they were his own this time. He had on some black workout leggings, and a dark purple robe wrapped around his torso, hair fixed as well with some slippers on. 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard tiny feet skittering across the floor in the hallway, and Taehyun got super excited. He looked to Beomgyu to make sure he was warm enough so he could get up, and the older nodded, to Taehyun got up and ran to the hallway to meet Yeontan halfway. “Tannie!” Taehyun said happily, laughing whenever Yeontan ran to him and jumped up on him, licking his face. “Hey Tannie, how are you doing?” Taehyun sat on the floor with his legs folded in, and Yeontan jumped into his lap. “It’s been so long, I missed you!” Taehyun had a huge smile on his face as he petted and hugged Yeontan. He hadn’t been at work recently because he had a sick family member to take care of, so he hadn’t seen Yeontan in a few weeks.

“Hey Tannie, you need to go outside?” Jungkook said, and Yeontan froze for a second before dashing from Taehyun’s lap to the back door, scratching at it slightly. “Hey, hey, don’t scratch. Come on, let’s go.” Jungkook opened the door, stepping out into the cold. 

Taehyun got up from the ground and went back to sit with Beomgyu, then Taehyung came into the living room. He looked like he had just woken up from a 2-day long nap, he was yawning, and his hair was a mess. His eyes were still slightly closed, adjusting to the light. He had on a blue hoodie that was also way too big for him, and black sweatpants and socks. 

“Good afternoon, hyung.” Kai said, and it took Taehyung a second to register that someone was talking to him.

“Hmm? Oh, good afternoon Kai.” He said sleepily, before slowly walking over to Jimin and sitting on the ground next to him, eventually laying down on the floor. 

“You look tired Taehyung hyung, are you okay?” The boy asked, and Taehyung slowly nodded.

“This morning was rough at work, we were super busy, and we had problems the night before, so I was up for a while.” Taehyung rubbed his eyes, curling into himself from the cold. “Minnie, do we have any blankets around?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, hang on Tae, I’ll grab one.” Jimin got up and walked into the hallway, grabbing a blanket from the closet.

“You heard what Taehyung hyung called Jimin hyung, right?” Kai whispered to Jaegyu, and he nodded. “He never used to call Jimin hyung that, and Jimin hyung didn’t even get mad that Taehyung hyung didn’t use honorifics.” 

“A bit strange, yeah. Maybe there’s something going on between them.” Jaegyu said, making Kai wonder, then things clicked.

“I think I know what’s going on.” Kai whispered before giggling.

“What is it?” Jaegyu asked, tilting his head to the side a bit in confusion.

“Nothing, my lover. Nothing for you to worry about.” Kai said, snickering when Jaegyu pouted. Jimin came back with the blanket and laid it over him, hearing a small ‘thank you’ from the boy before sitting back down in the chair.

“You can’t just do that to me, Kai.” Jaegyu whined, but he was stopped whenever he heard the rapid pattering of tiny feet again, then Taehyung yelled in surprise when he was attacked with kisses from his dog.

“Tannie, you little rascal. How dare you attack your father like that?” Taehyung joked, smiling a bit and petting Yeontan from the floor. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Jungkook said before walking to the door and opening it, seeing Yoongi and Namjoon standing in front of him, snow over the top of their hats and on their shoulders. “Hey hyungs, welcome. Come in.” Jungkook opened the door wider and moved out of the way so the other two could walk in.

“Hyungs!” Kai shouted before getting up and running to the older two and hugging them both tightly. Yeontan ran up to them too, jumping up onto their legs and barking happily. Nobody had seen them for almost a month because of work, the four rappers had to go to America to work on a collaboration with a famous artist. “How was it? Did it go well?” Kai asked excitedly.

“It was good, and everything went really well in my opinion, right honey?” Namjoon said, a smile on his face at Kai’s excitement.

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah, the song should be released later this week, so of course you’ll get the first run of it.” Yoongi patted Kai’s head before taking his coat off and greeting the others.

Kai picked Yeontan up before moving to sit back on the couch, but Yeontan had other plans. When Kai set him down, he ran across the couch to try and jump to Yoongi and Namjoon. The elder two sat on the floor in front of the couch, and they both played with and petted him.

“When are the others supposed to get here?” Yoongi asked, looking over at Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung who were all on the floor together. 

“Hopefully soon, it’s started to snow harder, so I hope they get here before it gets too bad.” Jimin said, texting those who weren’t there yet. 

“Yeah, it’s way worse than it was 30 minutes ago, so hopefully they get here soon.” Namjoon said.

“Hyung, you won’t believe what Jimin hyung did.” Kai said to Yoongi, and Jimin looked at him in utter confusion.

“What did he do?” Yoongi asked, looking over at Jimin for a second before looking at Kai.

“He left us out in the cold for forever and a half, we almost froze our asses off!” Kai pointed, stifling a laugh at the look of disbelief on Jimin’s face.

“I did not! I forgot to set an alarm and I fell asleep; they were all out there for maybe a few minutes. I would never endanger my boys.” Jimin defended himself as fast as he could, some of his words running together from how fast he was talking.

“Well, according to Kai you left them out for, what, ‘forever and a half’? Sounds serious to me.” Yoongi snickered, obviously joking around with the two. “I think we should punish him, what do you think Kai?”

“I wholeheartedly agree, hyung. Jimin hyung deserves a punishment for his crimes.” Kai chuckled, rubbing his hands together evilly.

“Hey, Jae, I think it’s time we put an end to this, hmm?” Namjoon said as he looked back at the younger two.

“Yes, I agree.” Jaegyu said before hugging Kai tightly, Namjoon doing the same to Yoongi so they both couldn’t move.

“Noooo, let me go you heathen! We must administer punishment to Jimin hyung, he’s committed a crime that is unforgivable!” Kai struggled for a minute before eventually giving up and just resting his back to Jaegyu’s chest.

“You done?” Jaegyu said, chuckling a bit.

Kai pouted. “I guess so. Jimin hyung, you may get away this time, but next time we’ll get you.” Kai raised his fist into the air, making a promise to Jimin.

“Oh, look at me, I’m shaking in my boots. You’re so scary Kai.” Jimin faked a scared expression, silence falling for a second before everyone bursts out laughing. 

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, i know we said january 1st but we had a few things come up, S and I are going to upload both part of this special today, then the next chapter to the real story goes up tomorrow. we've been informed that our school isn't going back until wednesday, so we have some time now. the next part to this should be the end of the special, and it'll get uploaded this afternoon
> 
> have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night and we love you !! <3
> 
> -H & S


	50. New Years Special PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember this is not canon to the actual story !! this is just for fun and as a rest stop before really intense things happen in the canon story !

The boys joked around for over half an hour, just enjoying each other’s company. It was around 5pm when Soobin and Yeonjun showed up, knocking on the door. “Coming!” Jimin shouted before wrenching himself from Taehyung’s hold and walking to the door, opening it for the younger two. “Hey Soobin and Yeonjun, how are you both?” Jimin smiled, holding the door open.

“We’re doing well, what about you?” Soobin said, taking his coat and scarf off and putting his gloves in his coat pocket. Yeonjun did the same, taking off his boots at the door too.

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking! We’re all just waiting on Jin and Hoseok hyungs now, right?” Jimin turned around and did a head count, confirming what he’d said. “Yes, so you guys can just chill out with all of us until they get here.” Jimin said, going back to sit down on the floor as Jungkook and Taehyung suddenly smother him the second he sits down. “Hey! Stop that, you heathens!” He said, laughing for a minute until the boys stopped when Yeontan started barking at them. “Look, you made Yeontan think I was in trouble, nice one.” He was obviously being sarcastic as he cupped Yeontan’s face in his hands. “I’m okay Tannie, don’t worry about me!” He kissed the top of Yeontan’s head as Soobin and Yeonjun sat in the love seat across from them. 

Kai suddenly jumped from where he was resting, pulling out his phone and quickly texting somebody.

(Ultimate Hyung & Hobi)

[Ultimate Maknae] Hey, could you guys grab Aarush before you come here? I get sad when he’s left at home while we’re gone, he gets bored

[Ultimate Hyung] We don’t have a key to your apartment though

[Ultimate Maknae] Knowing us it’s unlocked, if it is locked then don’t worry about it

[Hobi] We’ll go see! We’re about to leave, so we should be at Jimin’s house in around 15 minutes

[Ultimate Maknae] Thank you hyungs!! See you soon!

Kai put his phone up, a smile on his face as he listened to his hyung’s conversations. Jaegyu noticed and decided to ask. “You asked the hyungs to pick up Aarush, didn’t you?” He knew how sad it made Kai to leave their cat at home all the time, because he’d ask often if Aarush could come with them while they were out.

“I did, but I’m not sure if we locked the apartment door or not.”

“Probably not, we’re all not super great at remembering that.” Jaegyu chuckled.

“That’s what I said.” Kai giggled as he laid his head on Jaegyu’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. It was that regular Old Spice shit a lot of men use so Kai usually didn’t like it, but it just smelled better on Jaegyu. “You smell nice, just letting you know.” Kai smiled up at Jaegyu.

“Thank you, you do too.” 

Kai was a bit confused, because he didn’t use shampoos with super strong scents like Jaegyu did, so he didn’t know he smelled like something. “What do I even smell like?”

“Hmm, kinda like…” Jaegyu thought for a second. “A bit of vanilla and orange, and laundry detergent.” Jaegyu chuckled, inhaling for a second. “It’s subtle, but it’s nice.” Jaegyu held Kai a little bit tighter at that.

Kai flushed in his face for a second. “You’re embarrassing, I swear.” He smiled, kissing Jaegyu’s cheek. 

“We’re embarrassing together, don’t forget that.” Jaegyu said and chuckled when Kai’s sarcastically rolled his eyes. “You know it’s true, baby, don’t try to deny it.” He kissed Kai’s forehead, and it caught the attention of everyone.

“Hey! Get a room you two!” Jimin shouted, throwing a pillow at them both.

“Says you, you’ve got Jungkook and Taehyung hyungs all over you!” Kai shouted back, throwing back the pillow and hitting Jungkook in the face by accident. Kai bursts out laughing, and Jimin tries to stifle a laugh but Jungkook notices and hits him in the head with the pillow.

“Hey, you brat!” Jimin hit Jungkook on the shoulder.

“You started it!” Jungkook said, laughing.

“And anyways, the difference between us and you two is you two are dating! These two are just cuddle whores and need attention from their favorite hyung 24/7.” Jimin said, and Taehyung and Jungkook looked at him in disbelief for a second.

“Whaaaaat? No, not us, definitely not. Right Kook?” Taehyung said, and Jungkook nodded. “I think YOU'RE the cuddle whore here, hyung.” While the three bickered, the others looked among each other, stifling laughter at their petty arguments. 

“Then, prove it.” Jimin said, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Go the rest of the night without putting a finger on me and see how long you last. If you last, then fine you win, if not you owe me because I was right.”

“What? That’s not fair, then if we win you owe us both something because we were right!” Jungkook whined.

“Fiiiine, then is it a deal?” Jimin said, sighing slightly.

“Deal.” Jungkook said, and Taehyung nodded.

“Then get off me you hooligans!” Jimin laughed, then the younger two moved away from him. They both looked over at each other for a second before deciding to just cuddle each other next to Jimin, snickering when he looked over at them. “Wait, this is not fair!”

“No, no, no, you just said we couldn’t touch you, you never said we couldn’t cuddle. Rules are rules, hyung.” Taehyung giggled when Jimin frowned then got up and went into the kitchen to distract himself.

A minute later, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” Kai said, getting up from the warmth that was Jaegyu and walking to the door. When he opened it, he saw Jin and Hoseok with Aarush in Hoseok’s arms. “Aarush, my baby!” He said excitedly, taking him from Hoseok’s arms and coddling him. “Welcome, you just missed something hilarious. How are you both?” Kai said after they entered the house, escaping the cold.

“I’m good, how are you?” Hoseok replied with a smile on his face. 

“I’m great, thank you for asking. How about you, Jin hyung?” He said, petting Aarush’s head.

“I’m doing well, thanks. You said we just missed something? What happened?” Jin was curious.

“Oh, Jimin hyung just made a bet with Taehyung and Jungkook hyungs that they couldn’t cuddle him or anything at all for the rest of the day, and they came up with a plan. It was quite funny.”

“We did a big brain move on him, huh Kook?” Taehyung said from the floor. “He won’t last, so you’ll get to see the struggle, hyungs. Hoseok hyung, how was your trip? We heard you and the rapper hyungs went to America.” He said after Hoseok and Jin got settled on the floor in front of the couch and Kai had sat back down with Aarush in his arms.

“It was really fun, we learned a lot while we were in America, hopefully people will like what we made!” Hoseok smiled again, looking over at the other three rappers. “I think it went well, how about you all?”

Yoongi and Namjoon nodded, too immersed in their own conversation about things nobody understood. Yeonjun nodded too. “It was really fun to work together and to see other people’s talents!” The youngest added on.

Jimin walked back into the living room, his purple robe was off, he had switched it for an apron that was now covered in flour. He heard a small commotion, so he figured Jin and Hoseok were finally here. “Hey hyungs, how are you both? I’m making dinner right now, so I hope you’re hungry.” He said, wiping some flour from his cheek with the back of his hand as he noticed Taehyung and Jungkook staring at him. He smirked slightly to himself.

“We’re doing well, Jimin, how about you?” Jin asked, petting the rowdy Yeontan who had come over to say hello to him and Hoseok.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking.” Jimin smiled slightly.

“That’s good. Do you need any help with dinner?” The eldest asked, taking every opportunity possible to cook.

“It would be great if you could help if you wanted. We have a lot of mouths to feed tonight.” 

“Of course, let me wash up and I’ll be right there.” Jin said, getting up and handing Yeontan to his boyfriend. Jimin took another second to look over at Jungkook and Taehyung before turning around and walking into the kitchen once more.

“This is unfair, he’s trying to tempt us.” Taehyung pouted, resting his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Are you really surprised though? This is Jimin hyung we’re talking about here.” Jungkook acted like he wasn’t affected by it but that a bold-faced lie.

2 hours went by, and the boys felt like they were starving.

“Hyungs!” Taehyun whined. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Give us just another minute, then dinner will be ready.” Jimin said, the sound of plates clattering together, and silverware being placed on the two dinner tables (yes Jimin invested in a second one for the 13 of them to split) making everyone even hungrier if that were possible. “Alright children, dinner is ready!”

The younger boys all ran to the kitchen, this including Jungkook and Taehyung, all the older boys simply walking to the kitchen calmly. “Watch it, Jimin. There’s still people older than you.” Yoongi pointed out, although he didn’t really care.

“Do you really care, though, hyung? That’s the question.” Jimin smiled slightly.

“And as always the answer is no, but still.” Yoongi said, blank faced. “Anyways, let’s not keep everyone waiting, yeah?”

They all got their food and sat down at the two tables. At one table, there was Kai, Jaegyu, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Jungkook, and Taehyung; at the other there was Soobin, Yeonjun, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jin. The two groups chatted away as they ate, sometimes slipping small pieces of their food to Yeontan and Aarush. Jimin glanced back at the other table every once in a while, watching how the younger boys all smiled as they talked. He was glad to have everyone back again, they hadn’t all come together since Kai’s birthday.

“Jimin hyung, you okay?” Soobin tapped his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m okay Soobin. Just glad everyone is happy today; it’s been a while since we’ve all been together.” Jimin smiled before eating some more food.

This went on for another 45 minutes, then they all went back into the living room. Aarush curled up into a ball on Kai’s lap, enjoying the warmth and the food in his belly as he slept peacefully. Yeontan sat next to Taehyung and Jungkook, getting pets whenever the two weren’t using their hands to talk. He’d sometimes lick their hands or nuzzle his nose into one of them if they didn’t pet him in a while, and everyone found it adorable.

“Reminds me of someone.” Taehyung said, smiling a little before looking over at Jimin, who sat in the chair next to them. 

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m doing just fine.” Jimin said, looking at Twitter on his phone to show that he wasn’t affected. He’d put his robe back on after washing off the flour, but this time he had it on looser, so it fell over his shoulder often, which he claimed was ‘just an accident’. It was quite obvious to everyone that it wasn’t an accident, and they all chuckled every once in a while when the robe ‘accidentally’ fell off his shoulder and the two younger boys would have to distract themselves.

“Must suck not being able to cuddle someone, huh hyung? You’re really trying hard here.” Kai said, poking fun at Jimin’s attempt to get Jungkook and Taehyung to give in. 

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. You haven’t been able to keep your hands off Jaegyu.” Jimin pointed out, and Kai scoffed but only moved closer to his boyfriend. “I rest my case, so don’t patronize me.” Jimin chuckled.

“He is right, babe, you have been awfully clingy today. I mean, I don’t mind it, but he is right.” Jaegyu said, and Kai just looked up at him in disbelief.

“How could you side with the man who had to make a bet with Jungkook and Taehyung hyungs just to prove a point? I am just- this is unbelievable.” Kai said, obviously being sarcastic.

“Alright alright, drama king. But you wouldn’t last long if we made the same bet and you know it.”

“You know what-“ Kai said, but he had nothing to add. “Shut up.” He pouted and buried his head in Jaegyu’s shoulder.

“That’s what I thought.” Jaegyu said, and Jimin started cackling.

“You guys are so mean to me.” Kai said, but he went quiet when Jaegyu started rubbing his back.

“Yeah yeah, we know.” Jaegyu said, rolling his eyes jokingly before wrapping his arm around Kai’s back, kissing the boy’s temple.

“Good god, does anybody remember when Kai would scrutinize us for being too romantic and shit, because right now all I see is a hypocrite.” Yoongi said, chuckling.

“Hey! I finally got a partner, let me spoil him and let me be spoiled for once.” Kai said, his voice a bit muffled from his face being in Jaegyu’s shoulder.

“Hmm? What was that? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you since you’re literally smothering yourself into Jaegyu’s shoulder.” Yoongi continued to tease the younger.

“You are so mean to me, hyung.” Kai said after lifting his head, a pout on his face. 

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know, this is super long, hopefully the next chapter will be the end of the special, but i wanted to try out some things, and i missed writing about romantic shit so i hope you enjoy this !! it's a bit late for us right now, but i'm going to upload what is (hopefully) the last part to this special, and the next actual chapter will be uploaded at some point tomorrow !!
> 
> have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night and we love you !! <3
> 
> -H


	51. New Years Special PT 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember this is not canon to the original story, this is just a rest stop mini-thing i dont remember what H told me to put here help-

“Oh, I’m so mean, aren’t I?” Yoongi pouted back sarcastically, snickering whenever Kai looked at him in slight annoyance at the mocking.

“If I could throw something at you, hyung, I would.” Kai sighed and crossed his arms.

“I bet you would.” Yoongi smirked in victory when Kai didn’t respond. “That’s what I thought.”

“Jae, you really suck at defending your boyfriend.” Kai turned to Jaegyu and pouted, but his boyfriend paid him no mind to his comment.

“It’s not my problem, you got yourself into it now deal with the consequences, baby.” Jaegyu said, kissing away his pout.

“You’re such a meanie, too.” Kai lightly hit Jaegyu’s chest before petting Aarush’s head as he slept.

The teasing went on for a while, as it usually does, everyone making comments to each other because everyone was guilty of the PDA. 

“If anything, Yoongi, you’re the worst out of all of us. You’ve been with Namjoon longer than Kai and Jaegyu have been together, and you were also extremely clingy in the beginning too.” Jin pointed out.

“Still is, if I’m honest.” Namjoon said, chuckling whenever Yoongi looked at him in disbelief.

“Hey, who’s side are you on? You’re the one holding me, dumbass.” Yoongi shot, making Namjoon speechless because it was true.

“Well, now I’m not on your side because of that last part.” Namjoon narrowed his eyes, trying to look serious but failing big time.

“Yeah, if you’re on Jin hyung’s side then let go of me and see what happens.” Yoongi clenched his jaw for a second, watching what Namjoon would do. Instead of letting go, he only held on tighter, which was expected. “Mhm, that’s what I thought, you big teddy bear.” He caressed Namjoon’s arm.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Jin’s windshield wiper laugh sounding throughout the room, making everyone else chuckle.

“You’re holding Hobi, you can’t say anything either.” Yoongi pointed out.

“I don’t think anybody has the right to say anything except me. You’re all either in a relationship or are just super cuddly.” Jimin said, sitting up straight and causing the robe to fall off his shoulder again.

“The only reason you’re not holding someone right now is because you made a bet with Taehyung and Jungkook hyungs, and we all know it. You’re the worst of all of us, you’ll cuddle anyone regardless.” Kai said, and Jimin fell silent. 

“We’ve fallen victim to it a lot lately, Jimin hyung is a cuddle monster, he’ll stay still all day long as long as he’s cuddling someone.” Jungkook said, dramatizing it to where he looked like he was having war flashbacks, but everyone knew he’d do the same thing.

“That’s because it’s nice to have someone to hold, you of all people should know.” Jimin argued back, and the bickering between the two started again as Taehyung was stuck in the middle of it just looking to everyone else for help.

“Tae hyung, you look like you’ve seen death.” Beomgyu says, laughing.

“I’ve had to deal with this constantly for the past week. They don’t stop.” He sighs, getting up from Jungkook, which caught his attention.

“Hey, you were warm! Where are you going?” Jungkook whined.

“I’m moving somewhere else until you and Jimin hyung stop bickering over stupid stuff.” Taehyung said, a slight smile on his face as he moves to sit on the couch between Jaegyu and Beomgyu, and Yeontan tries to jump up on the couch. “Come here Tannie, we can cuddle together.” He smiles at Yeontan’s wagging tail as he picks him up, the pup licking him in the face.

Jungkook looked at Yeontan, an expression of jealousy on his face. “I know you’re not jealous of a DOG, Jungkookie.” Jimin teased. “You know, if you just gave in, we could cuddle together.”

“Tempting offer, but I’ll pass.” Jungkook turned his head away from Jimin, not paying him any attention.

“But come on, I know you want to.” Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s chin, making the younger look at him.

“You lose, hyung. You touched me.” Jungkook smirked.

“Actually, I didn’t. The bet was that YOU couldn’t touch ME, not the other way around. And since you and Tae like to try to find ways around this bet, call this fair.” Jimin smirked when Jungkook’s face fell flat.

“He does have a point, Kookie.” Taehyung piped in, smiling at the younger boy.

“Hey, I thought we were in on this together.” Jungkook looked between Jimin and Taehyung.

“I’m not the one giving in because of a dog.” Taehyung teased. “Hyung is right, plus we are technically still in on this together, but Jimin hyung’s not messing with me so I won’t stop him.”

“Oh, you little-“ Jungkook clenched his jaw, stopping himself. “You guys are so unfair, you’re both working against me now.” Jungkook moved his head to the side so Jimin would let go. He sat on the floor with his arms crossed, pouting now to try and get someone’s attention. It didn’t work, so he just sighed and looked at Instagram.

A few hours passed by, and it was now 10pm, and the New Years events were happening on the News channels, so Jimin turned the TV on so they could watch the performances. Him, Jungkook, and Kai danced to the music that was playing if they knew the choreography, and a few others joined in for fun. 

“How can you dance for so long like this? This is tiring.” Jaegyu said, eventually giving up on trying to dance with the boys, sitting back down on the couch next to Aarush.

“Jae, this is literally our job at work. This is just warm-up material right here.” Kai said, making Jaegyu blink in disbelief.

“Literally HOW, I am dying just from dancing to a few songs.” Jaegyu got up and grabbed a cup from the kitchen and filled it with ice water.

“It’s fun, you should practice with us more often.” Kai added.

“No thanks, I’m good. I think I’ll just stick with watching from the floor like usual. This is tiring as hell.” Jaegyu chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

The boys danced to music for a little while until the announcements came up, and the celebrities were making their end of the year speeches.

“Alright, break time children. I’m going to go change because I’m all sweaty, so I’ll be right back.” Jimin said and left, going into the hallway and entering his room.

“Same, I’m all gross now. Kai, do you need a change of clothes?” Jungkook asked.

“That would be great, thanks.” Kai said, following Jungkook into the hallway and the guest room.

“Okay, so now that they’re both gone, I just have to ask.” Beomgyu said suddenly. “What’s up with you, Jungkook, and Jimin hyungs? You guys are acting a bit different. I mean, the bickering is still the same, but it seems like you guys are a lot closer than before.”

“Oh, that. Well, I don’t want to say too much, but we’re working stuff out.” Taehyung says with a small smile before he directs his attention to a whiny Yeontan. “What is it Tannie? Do you need out?” Yeontan wagged his tail and barked at that, running to the back door and Taehyung following behind him.

“Ohhhh, that makes way more sense now.” Something clicked in Beomgyu’s head.

“Well, either way, it’s none of our business, so don’t pry them for answers.” Yoongi scolded.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I was just a bit curious.”

Jungkook, Kai, and Jimin all came back a few minutes later, dressed in different clothes. Kai wore Jungkook’s borrowed white short sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. Jungkook had on a black hoodie with the hood up, and some blue sweatpants. Jimin had on an oversized yellow sweater and a different pair of black leggings. 

“You look quite comfy, Kai.” Jaegyu commented, smiling slightly when Kai’s ears went red. His boyfriend went back to his previous position in his lap, listening to the celebrities talk about the past year as Jaegyu played with his hair. They all sat on the floor, listening to everyone drone on about the same topic for the next hour once Taehyung came back from outside with Yeontan. Jungkook laid back into Taehyung’s lap, letting him move his hood to play with his hair too.

When it was 11:30, everyone was more energized and excited for the New Year. “How about we bust open some champagne?” Jimin suggested, and the other six all agreed. “Be right back, then.”

“What about us, hyung?” Kai whined.

“What do you want me to do, give you some Capri-Suns?” Jimin chuckled at Kai’s expression. “I’m just kidding, we have soda and all kinds of drinks and snacks for you children. I’ll go grab it.” Jimin disappeared into the kitchen for a minute before bringing a few bags and setting them down on the coffee table for the younger six; Yeonjun wasn’t the biggest fan of alcohol so he decided to just drink soda. Jimin left once more to grab the champagne bottles and glasses, calling for Jungkook to help him carry the glasses. Once they both came back, they busted open the first bottle and started pouring glasses. 

After everyone had either their champagne or soda, Jin raised his glass. “Cheers, to this year being over and for the next to be even better than this one!” He said, and the others all said cheers back and clinked glasses, drinking whatever they had.

“This year wasn’t too bad for us at least, had a few bumps, but overall, not too bad. Hopefully, next year is even better.” Taehyun added, and everyone agreed. They all sat down, drinking what they had in their glasses before pouring more and eating snacks for a little bit. 

Not even 15 minutes had passed, and a few of them were already a bit tipsy. Jimin, who was the worst, was already slurring his words together. He was a lightweight, everyone knew that, but they forgot to hold him back. “Jesus, Minnie, put the glass down you absolute lightweight.” Jungkook, who was the most competent one right now, took away Jimin’s glass and grabbed a water bottle and handed it to him instead. “Drink this.”

“But Kookie!” Jimin whined, pouty look on his face that was almost irresistible. “Pleaseeeee, one more drink then I’ll stop.”

“You always say that, and then five drinks in and you’re shit-faced. We have work tomorrow, so you can’t get too drunk.” Jungkook said, taking the lid off the water bottle before trying to give it to Jimin again.

“You should pour the water into my mouth for me.” Jimin said, shocking a few of the boys.

“No, I can’t do that, you could choke on water and we can’t have you in the hospital on New Years. Just take the water and hydrate yourself, hyung.” 

Jimin whined but took the bottle. “Fiiiine, but it would have been fun if you did.”

Jungkook just rolled his eyes and drank what was left of Jimin’s glass. The clock now said 11:55pm. “Anybody got a New Years resolution?” Namjoon asked.

“Hmm,” Kai thought. “Oh, I got one. I want to be able to release my own song by next year.”

“Ohhhh, ambitious, I’m glad. You could definitely do it, and we’ll help if you ever need us, Hobi hyung makes a great background singer.” Namjoon patted Hoseok on the shoulder, who raised his glass to that and took another sip of champagne.

“I’ll keep that in mind! What about you, Jae? Do you have a New Years resolution?”

Jaegyu thought for a minute. “I’ve never really done resolutions, but I guess next year I’d want to get accepted into at least one college, so I’ll be set after high school.” He said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

“I think you could do it, you’re really smart!” Kai complimented, making Jaegyu go red. Kai chuckled and poured more soda into his cup.

“Well, I want to be able to do something really special for Joon. No spoilers though, you guys don’t get to know what it is.” Yoongi snickered, looking over his boyfriend. 

“Good thing that’s my resolution too, so don’t ask any questions about it!” Namjoon said, taking a sip from his glass.

Everyone shared their New Years resolutions if they had one, most of them about succeeding in something school or work related or wanting to vacation somewhere they’ve never been. 

“And now, the countdown for the end of 2020 and the new beginning of 2021.” The man on the TV said, and everyone jumped up, excited for the countdown. 

They all counted together. “10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!” They all shouted, and the boys in relationships all kissed their partners, as per New Years tradition. While they were all stuck in their own worlds with their partners, Jungkook and Taehyung went up to Jimin.

“Hey Minnie, we didn’t get to hear what your resolution was.” Taehyung said.

“Hmmmm… mine is to maybe get into a relationship finally.” He said slowly. “Why are you asking?” 

“Oh, no reason. No reason at all. Hey, what’s your thoughts on a polyamorous relationship?” Jungkook asked, shocking the tipsy man.

“I mean, I’ve never been in one, but I don’t have a problem with them.”

“Why don’t you come with us for a minute, okay Minnie?” Jungkook asked, leading the older to his room with Taehyung behind him. They sat down on Jimin’s bed before anyone said anything. “We ask because we wanted to know how you felt about being in a relationship with the both of us.” Jungkook lifted Jimin’s chin with his fingers.

“You lost the bet, Jungkook. You can’t touch me.” Jimin said, embarrassed that he was allowing himself to be moved around like this.

“Technically it’s morning, it’s 12am.” Jungkook whispered into the older’s ear, making Jimin shiver. “And you never answered my question, Minnie, what do you think about it?”

“I-I wouldn’t mind it.” The older stuttered, and he felt Taehyung move in closer from his other side. “Have you guys been planning this?”

“Of course, Min, why wouldn’t we?” Taehyung said, chuckling when Jimin froze at how deep his voice went.

“Now, don’t fret, we aren’t starting anything right now, you’re in an altered mindset. We can talk more about it tomorrow after work, yeah?” Jungkook compromised, and Jimin nodded immediately.

“But could I maybe um…” Jimin was embarrassed to ask.

“Speak up sweets, what do you want?” Taehyung asked, and Jimin felt like he was losing it from the two boys.

“Could I have a kiss, at least?” Jimin asked quietly, but the two still heard him.

“What do you think, Kookie?”

“I think he’s been good, held his end of the bet, so we should reward him a little. No mouth kisses though, because we still have things to talk about, so we’ll just kiss your cheek. That good with you, Minnie?” Jimin felt his stomach flip at the nickname, but he nodded his head. So, Taehyung and Jungkook both kissed his cheeks, and right after his whole face flushed red.

“T-Thank you for that. Can we go back now? The others might get worried.” Jimin said, and the other two agreed so they walked out together.

“Glad to have you three back, everyone okay?” Yoongi asked, a little concerned that they just left without saying anything.

“We’re all good hyung, don’t worry. Now, we have a night to celebrate!” Jungkook said cheerfully, and the boys all partied throughout the night before crashing in the living room at 5am.

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo i'm crashing this mini chapter thing because i felt like it. i'm not an actual author on here, but i regularly hang out with A, H, and S. my name's ara, hope yall enjoy the story because those three work really hard to make sure the content is primo shit ya know
> 
> anyways, H told me to put this so yeah
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is the end of the special so we hope you enjoyed it !! the next chapter for the canon story is going up tomorrow so please wait for that !! have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night and we love you !! <3
> 
> -H & Ara


	52. On the Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of child abuse
> 
> please don't read if this is triggering to you !!
> 
> this is the next canon chapter !! hope you enjoyed the new years special !!

“Kookie, why did you say that? I thought we were gonna wait.” Taehyung whined while getting onto the plane with the others.

“My bad, it just slipped out.” Jungkook laughed nervously. “He looked confused, though, so I doubt he knew what I meant.”

“True. Come on, let’s find our seats.” Taehyung tugged Jungkook by the hand to their seats. Everyone was on the same section, but Jaegyu, Yoongi, and Beomgyu were on the right side while the others were on the left side.

“Do you… think Kai is okay right now?” Jaegyu asked the two on both sides of him in a hushed whisper.

“Jaegyu, come here.” Yoongi said to him, and he leaned closer to the older. “I hope to every god up there that Kai is okay. But this is way more serious than you think.” Yoongi explained.

“I know it’s serious, I just- I don’t want to think Kai is actually gone. I-I promised him I’d be the first one he sees after he got done, I-“ Jaegyu hiccupped, rubbing at his tear-filled eyes. “It just feels like a bad dream, I wish it were a bad dream…”

“Namjoon and I promised Kai’s mother to keep him safe. We took him in when he looked like he’d seen death several times over. We didn’t even know this kid, and to be honest, I was… skeptical about keeping him. Especially with everything his mother told us about his past. But Namjoon said we had to help and take him in because he was a kid, and he didn’t deserve that. I never regret taking Kai in, but I regret not being able to do anything other than that. After Beomgyu took Kai in, I did a lot of thinking.” Beomgyu’s head perked up at the mention of his name.

“What are you guys talking abo-“ He noticed Jaegyu’s red eyes and the tear tracks down his face. He immediately went into protective hyung mode, wiping the younger’s face with his sleeve. “Why are you crying, Jae? Is it about Kai?”

Jaegyu nodded. “Yoongi hyung was talking about what happened with Kai in the past.”

“Oh, yeah… that was a hard time in my life. I had to pick between Kai or my family at one point, but I’m sure you know who I chose. Needless to say, my family was not happy. I didn’t care, though, I cared that Kai was gonna be safe and okay here.” Jaegyu was tearing up again, and Beomgyu panicked; he thought he’d hit a rough spot for Jaegyu. “Oh, I’m sorry Jaegyu. I didn’t mean to-“

“No, you’re okay, you didn’t do anything I just- I’m glad you guys took care of Kai even when you didn’t know him. Um…” Jaegyu took a second to breathe and clean up his face, the other two boys waited patiently. “If you’re comfortable with it, could you give me more information on Kai’s dad...?” Jaegyu was hesitant, but he wanted to be prepared for when they got to America.

“Are you sure?” Beomgyu asked, looking over at Yoongi. Jaegyu nodded, and Beomgyu sighed a little. “Hyung, you know more than I do, so why don’t you tell him what you know?”

“Alright, but I have to warn you, Jaegyu, if you can’t handle hearing it all, just tell me. This is gonna be harder to hear than you think.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” Jaegyu agrees and sits up straight, waiting for Yoongi to start.

“So, from what we know, Huening is one of the top mafia bosses in America. When Kai’s mom gave birth to Kai, Huening was dead set on training Kai to kill. From what Kai’s mom said, Huening’s always got his lead woman and a few backup guards around him. He’s also got a trafficking ring, he was going to send Kai there, but his mom stopped it. Huening is ruthless, he doesn’t care if you’re family, friend, foe, stranger; he’ll use you then have someone kill you. His customers weren’t happy with Kai leaving, and Kai’s mother got so many threats that she had to hide in another country.”

“Wait, how do you know this?” Jaegyu asked.

“She texted us. She used to regularly contact us to ask how Kai was doing. Anyway, that’s why I said this would be super dangerous, and that you especially need to be careful. I don’t know how Huening found out about you, but he knows who you are now. I’d expect him to try to emotionally manipulate you, but you can’t let him.”

“How would he even do that? He doesn’t know anything about me.”

Yoongi points to Jaegyu’s phone. “That thing in your hands is exactly how. Huening has a tech team on his side, most definitely. He could find your location, number, school, family, anything he wanted to.”

“Hey guys, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation…” The two turned their heads to Soobin, his voice quiet.

“Oh, sorry Soobin. Are we being too loud?” Yoongi asked.

“No, no, that’s not what it is. I just wanted to say I overheard you talking about how Huening could use Jaegyu’s phone to find his information. And, um… I could make it to where he can’t do that.”

“Woah, really?? You can do that?” Jaegyu was shocked.

“Yeah, it’s not hard. I just need your phone and my computer. Hang on, let me grab it.” Soobin gets up to grab his carry-on bag. Then sits back down. “Alright, if you could just unlock your phone, that would be great. I promise I won’t look at anything on your phone.” Soobin said as Jaegyu handed him his phone.

“I trust you. But hyung, how do you know how to do that? Is that, like… hacking?”

“Not really, and it’s super easy to do honestly. I may be able to teach you later if you want, just not here.”

“Hey, Soobin. How many are you able to do at once?” Yoongi asked, holding up his phone. “It’s best we all have our phones protected for when we get to America.”

“I can do all of ours, it’ll just take longer.”

“Well, good thing we’ve got 12 hours.”

“That’s true. Okay so everyone, if you could give me your phones, I can do the same thing as Jaegyu’s.”

Jungkook, who was half asleep on Taehyung’s shoulder in the row behind Soobin awoke with confusion. “What are we doing?”

“Soobin’s gonna put protective things on our phones before we get to America. It’s so Huening can’t find out location.” Yoongi explained, and Jungkook nodded, tapping the sleeping boy next to him.

“Hey, hand me your phone TaeTae. Soobin’s gonna put some protective stuff on it.” Jungkook said to the half-asleep boy.

“M’kay.” Taehyung said sleepily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, handing it to Jungkook before falling asleep again.

“Here, Soobin.” Jungkook tapped the younger’s shoulder and handed the phones to him.

“Thanks, hyung. This might take a while, so don’t mind me, please.” Soobin said, and everyone nodded.

The next few hours were full of soft snores from Jungkook and Taehyung, and Soobin typing on his computer. Jaegyu couldn’t sit still or fall asleep, his anxiety high as he worried about Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! we really hope you enjoyed this chapter !! we're back in school now, so updates might come a little slower, but hopefully not. it's only been three hours since school started and we already hate it so much, so we'll se how this goes. anyways, please be patient with us if there's a late chapter, we're trying our best !!
> 
> have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night and we love you !! <3


	53. Liars Get More Than Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// transphobic and homophobic slurs, unconsensual touching, violence, injuries
> 
> please do not read this if any of these trigger you !!

20 minutes of trying to get Kai’s limp body into the dress, which was extremely painful for the boy; after Scarlett gets his arms through, Kai is absolutely exhausted.

“Finally, Jesus Christ.” Scarlett said, breathing heavily for a minute. “Now, let’s get you going.”

“Wait, what?” Scarlett started moving Kai’s wheelchair, rolling it towards the door. “Where are we going?” Kai asked, but Scarlett stayed silent, turning the wheelchair to go the hallway. “Scarlett, where are you taking me??” Kai kicked his good leg around.

“Chill out, Kai, or your dad is going to punish you. Just… relax, it’ll make this less painful for you.” Kai was wheeled into yet another dull, empty room. Well, empty aside from the wooden chair in the middle with a small wooden table next to it.

“Why am I here? Please, just tell me.” Kai begged, scared of why he’s here.

“I can explain it for you.” Kai heard the familiar voice; it was his father. The look on the boy’s was a mixture of anger and fear. “Aw, I like that look, the customers will definitely love it so keep it up. Now, are you wearing everything I sent in?”

Kai nodded cautiously, and Scarlett spoke for him. “Yes sir, we had a bit of trouble because of his injuries, but we got it all on.”

Mr. Huening sighed. “I wish you weren’t injured sometimes. But then again, now you can’t get away. Scarlett, get him into the chair and secure him so he doesn’t move.”

“Yes sir.” Scarlett said, then proceeded to wheel Kai over to the chair. Upon having a closer look, the chair had straps on the arms and front legs of it that Kai hadn’t noticed because he didn’t have contacts in. The table next to it had packs of cigarettes, a lighter, two ash trays, and two packs of alcohol bottles sat on the floor. Scarlett tried to pick Kai up as carefully as possible, so he isn’t in pain, but of course he was anyway. She sat him in the chair and secured his wrists and ankles to the chair.

“Hey, don’t!” Kai tried struggling but ended up causing himself more pain, so he skipped. “Why are you doing this to me? Is it because of what I said about mom?”

“Oh, you naïve child.” Huening walked over to Kai. “You decided to run away from me to another country all those years ago, remember?” Kai shook his head, holding his breath. “How? Are you lying to me? Because you know what happens when you do.”

“I’m not lying, I don’t remember, I swear.” Kai panicked when Huening stepped closer to him, lit cigarette in hand.

He was about to place the cigarette butt on Kai’s arm when Scarlett stopped him. “Boss, he looks genuine. You remember looking at his psychiatry logs?” She whispers.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right.” Huening smirked at his son. “You’ve got something to tell me? Something you’ve been hiding?”

Kai was nervous, but as he was going to talk, groups of men walked into the room. “I don’t… have anything to tell you.” Kai said, looking at the men who were staring into his soul, creepy smiles on their faces.

“Oh really?” Huening chuckled, then leaned next to Kai’s ear. “Let’s see if I can get her to come out, since you and I both know she’s there.” He whispered, then leaned away smiling.

Kai froze. “How does he know?” He asked himself.

Huening saw Kai’s facial expression, and his smile grew. “I knew she was there; I can’t wait to meet her.” He turned around, facing the small crowd of men in front of him. “Hello, gentlemen. Now, I’m sure you all know why I brought you here on such short notice. Back by popular demand, the very boy I must call my son; the one who ran away years ago: Kai. But if you want to, you can call him the virgin boy with a vagina.” That one hit Kai hard and hurt more than the cigarette burn. His eyes blurred with unshed tears that several of the men noticed.

“Aw, is the little tranny upset about being here? Hang on, let me wipe your tears.” One man, a muscular and scruffy one, walked up to Kai.

“Don’t touch me.” Kai tried to look menacing, but he just looked scared. The man reached his hand to Kai’s face, stroking the tears away. His hand went down and played with the collar of the dress. Kai flinched away. “I said don’t fucking touch me.” He gritted out but yelped as the man slapped him across the face; he held a tight grip on Kai’s jaw and chin, squishing his face a little.

The man looked at Kai for just a second longer than what is appropriate. “God, I’m gonna need a smoke.” He let go of Kai’s face and opened one of the packs, lighting it then inhaling. He turned around, then blew the smoke into Kai’s face, making him cough. The man smiled, walking away to where the crowd was.

The second man walked up, cigarette already in hand. This one looked thinner with no muscles, but he looked filthy rich, wrinkleless suit and expensive gold watch on his wrist. He looked down at Kai for a second before putting his hand on his face. His hand was almost exactly like Jaegyu’s. Kai had to remember that he wasn’t Jaegyu, but he still hesitated to flinch for a second, wanting to feel Jaegyu’s hand on his face but this was so close to it. The man noticed Kai’s hesitance, and he took advantage of it.

“Like my hand on your pretty face, or does it remind you of someone?” The man smirked, waiting for an answer but never getting one. “Hey, I asked a question and I expect an answer.”

Kai looked down, feeling helpless and defeated. “I… um, it feels like my partner’s…” He mumbled.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” The man forced Kai’s head up, so he was looking at him. “You look at me when we speak.” He commanded.

“I said it feels like my partner’s…” He said a bit louder, hearing the several overdramatic coos.

“Aw, like your little boyfriend or something? There’s no way you’re not a fag, you definitely look like one.”

The one stung. “I- Don’t call me a fag.”

“But that’s what you are, right?” Kai stayed silent. “I knew it. Well then… does your boyfriend do this?” The man’s hand travelled down to Kai’s neck, causing him to flinch.

“Don’t!” He shouted as the man’s hand went under the dress strap.

“What’s this? It doesn’t feel like a bra.” He smirked, bringing his hand out and walking to Huening. Kai was scared shitless, his eyes wide and full of tears.

The man whispered something to Huening. Kai stilled, even holding his breath, when his dad walked over to him. He grabbed his son by the hair, causing him to yelp in pain. “You little shit, you lied to me.”

“N-No, I would never…” Kai winced when he didn’t let go. “Please let go.” He whimpered.

“How hard is it to follow directions? I told you to put on everyone and you lied.” Huening looked over at the door, where Scarlett stood watch. “You. What did I tell you?”

“Sir, I-“ She started to say.

“You know what? I don’t want to hear it. Come here, now. You’re going to watch what these men do to Kai.” Scarlett walked up to Kai’s chair as told. Huening’s grip tightened on Kai’s hair, making his eyes water. “Look at Scarlett, if you take your eyes off hers, I’ll make your punishment worse.” Kai listened and looked at Scarlett. He immediately yelled in pain as his dad pressed the cigarette butt to his arm. He kept his eyes on Scarlett, tears dropping onto his cheeks. Scarlett’s usual poker face was breaking a bit seeing Kai in pain. Huening continued until there were five marks on Kai’s arm. “That should keep you from lying again. Don’t ever try that again.” He looked at both Scarlett and Kai, then walked out of the room after telling the men to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, i hope you're doing well !! this week's update is a bit... extreme, which sucks because this isn't really the worst of it. the way we have the chapters planned out for this plot point is two chapter's on what's happening with Kai, and then two focusing on the other boys both in America and South Korea. so, please look forward to those !!
> 
> anyways, have a good morning/day/evening/afternoon/night and we love you !! <3


	54. Think it's Over? Think Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//violence, physical injuries
> 
> please don't read if any of these elements are triggering to you !!

A few hours had passed, Kai had tear tracks stained on his face and down to his neck. His body was on fire in pain, and at that point his head hung low, limp.

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle the pain? Does it hurt too much?” The men teased and snickered, but Kai never answered or looked up.

“Hey, we’re talking to you.” One of the men says as he grabs Kai by the hair. He didn’t even flinch that time, a blank expression on his face as he looks the other way. “Look at us when we talk to you, brat.” He slapped Kai across the face, the boy not moving or making an expression, even when the pain spread across his cheek.

“I’m done talking to you.” Kai said after a minute of silence, glaring at the man.

“Oh, you think this is over?” The room erupted into laughter. Kai kept his blank face, staring down at the floor. “Boys, why don’t we pull out the big guns, huh? Show little pussy boy Kai what he’s missing back home.” Kai’s head raised slightly in confusion. “Ah, that got your attention. Want to see what your friends are up to?”

“How would you even know what they’re doing?” Kai asked, thinking up ways that would explain it.

“How’s about we show you.” The man snickered and walked over to Scarlett. “Phone.” Kai glanced at her and the man, and she looked back at Kai with a guilty expression as she handed over the phone. The man went back to Kai, waving the device in front of his face. “Look familiar?” He turned it on, the picture of Jaegyu and Kai with the bi flag on their shoulder visible. He swiped up to the passcode screen and noticed the Face ID. Kai realized when the man grabbed his chin, and the boy started jerking his head so the man couldn’t unlock his phone. “Oh, you’ve got some dirty shit on here, don’t you?” It wasn’t necessarily that, but Kai’s private life was really important to him, and he didn’t know if those texts could put the other boys in danger if they had texted since Kai’s disappearance. “Stay.” The man strengthened his grip on Kai’s chin to the point where bruises would surely show. “Still.” He brought the phone to Kai’s face, the screen unlocking and a picture of all 13 boys was shown on the home screen. It was quite a great picture of them all, captured all their energy into one frame. “Now, let’s see what juicy secrets you have on here.”

“You can’t do that.” Kai said, staring at the back of his phone, face and jaw starting to bruise.

He was ignored as the man started looking through his phone. He saw the red circle on the corner of the message app, so of course he clicked on it. The unread texts were from the “13 Babeys” group chat, it was the boys talking about Kai’s disappearance. The man’s face goes a bit pale when he read them, the had been found out. There’s no telling what the boys were doing, as that’s all that had been texted for several hours.

“You! You and your stupid ass friends!” He grabbed Kai by the hair again, his scalp burning from the number of times it’s been pulled.

“It’s not my fucking fault I got kidnap- agh!” Kai flinched when a cigarette bud is pressed to his collarbone. “What the hell-“ He looked up at the person who had burned him, and of course it was his father. He let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion and rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” He gritted out, but his jaw clenched in pain at another burn to his shoulder.

“I heard shouting and wanted to enjoy the fun. What’s all this?” Huening takes the phone from the man and reads the messages. Kai half expects him to hurt him more, but nothing happens. “Ah yes, we’re already handling the situation as we speak. We knew they wouldn’t leave their precious,” he accentuated the word while grabbing Kai’s chin, squishing his face, “little Kai here with me.” Kai jerked his head out of Huening’s grasp, making a disgusted face while his father grinned at the reaction.

“Of course, they wouldn’t leave me here. Unlike you, they actually care about me. They’ll find this place, then your ass is grass.” Kai spat out angrily. There was one small problem, though.

“Oh, we have ourselves a confident one. Tell me, do you even know where you are?” There it is. Kai suddenly went quiet, he didn’t know. He knew he was in America, but other than that, he had no clue. “Thought so. Now, how are your friends supposed to find you if you don’t even know where you are.” Huening smirked then handed the phone back to the man. “How about you look even deeper? Find something real embarrassing.” He said as he walked back out to the door. “Oh, and if our little doll misbehaves, rough him up as much as you want. Don’t be scared to hurt him, he can’t go anywhere.”

“Oh, we will.” The man from before said, and Kai gulped in fear. “Now, let’s have a look.” He scrolls for a minute before stopping, getting an idea. “Give me your boy’s name.” He was talking about Jaegyu, Kai knew this, so he didn’t answer. “I’m talking to you, brat.”

“No.” Is all Kai said.

“Tell me what his fucking name is.” He took a beer bottle from the case under the table and held it up threateningly. “I won’t hesitate to break this bottle and cut your pretty little skin with this glass if you don’t start talking.”

Was Kai a bit intimidated? Yeah, because he knew this man would 100% do it. But Kai was smart, and if he did this right, he could get away without exposing himself and Jaegyu, so he decided to try it. “Fine, his name is Hobi in my phone.” 

The man squinted his eyes for a second, before looking through the messages for Hoseok’s contact name. It was almost all the way at the bottom, which made the man a bit suspicious, but he clicked on it anyway. The only messages that showed up were the ones talking about how Kai was getting better at making beats and rapping, nothing the man had expected from his “boyfriend”. He grew more suspicious when he realized that was all the messages, and he knew Kai was lying. “You little shit, you lied to me.” He held the beer bottle tightly in his hand before smashing it against the left armrest. Kai flinched at the sound, shards of glass and alcohol going everywhere, and he knew he’d fucked up. “I said I’d cut you up and you fucking lied to me.”

Kai stayed silent out of pure and genuine fear, and he only spoke up when the man raised what was left of the glass bottle up like he was going to hit Kai with it. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” The man dropped his arm and Kai sighed, he knew he couldn’t get away with lying, and he was already in deep shit. “His name is Jae.” He wasn’t going to risk Jaegyu’s safety by revealing his full name.

The man smirked and clicked on the chat with Jaegyu’s name, reading the very private messages; he could tell Jaegyu was actually his boyfriend by the messages they shared, several ‘I love you’s lighting up the screen. “Oh, you guys are just so cute, aren’t you?” He said with a hint of disgust. Kai sat in uncomfortable silence, his stomach churning as the man continued. He would read a few of the messaged aloud to the other men’s amusement. He stumbled across some more… explicit texts, there were no pictures, but anyone just skimming through the texts would notice the word choices. “How old are you and your boy?” He asked, not-so-innocent curiosity playing on his eyebrows. 

“Old enough to fuck your mom, if that tells you anything.” Kai shot, looking him dead in the eyes. Even though the man holding his phone looked angry, the other men were laughing.

“Look here, you little shit.” The man pressed the glass aggressively to Kai’s collarbone, causing him to yell out in pain. “I didn’t ask for attitude. I asked a fucking question; I expect an answer!” He dragged the glass down Kai’s skin all the way to the hem of the dress, watching tears fall down Kai’s face and blood seeped from his wounds. “Are you done with the snippy attitude?” Kai’s mind went blank for a minute as white-hot pain struck through his body when the alcohol from the glass shards reached the cut. The man was beyond angry. “I thought I fucking told you,” he dug the glass into Kai’s skin, causing him to gasp more in pain, “to answer me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop! Please, stop!” Kai yelled, trying to move his body away from the glass but only making it worse. 

The man removed the glass. “Aw, does that hurt! Well, don’t talk back and I won’t have to do it. Then again, someone as pathetic as you can’t ever follow rules. I believe I asked you a question earlier. How old are you and your boy?” 

“18.” Kai answered as soon as the man asked it.

“Oh, quick answer. I see you’ve learned your lesson. That’s how pathetic dolls like you are supposed to act.” Kai hated being called ‘doll’, it made him feel like an object; he’d even asked Jaegyu to not call him that. So, when the man called him that, he felt angry and disgusted at the same time. “How long have you and your boy been together?”

Kai didn’t like these very personal questions; he also didn’t like that he refers to Jaegyu as ‘Kai’s boy’. It felt degrading, but Kai knew that was the point. “He has a name, it’s Jae, use it.” Before the man could react, Kai continued. “And if you must know, Jae and I have been together for over a month.”

“And you’re sending texts like this??” The man was genuinely shocked. He showed Kai the texts he meant because the boy was confused.

[Kai] 

[Kai] Look at this new outfit I got! Doesn’t it look nice?

[Jae] Damn, you look hot as h e l l

[Kai] Aw, thanks Jae, but you always look better

[Jae] That’s not true, and you know it. I could just eat you up rn baby

[Kai] Jae! 😳

[Jae] Whaaaat it’s true, you look like a whole ass snack

[Kai] Jae it’s embarrassing stoppppp

[Jae] Wait for me when I get home

[Jae] I’m just kidding don’t worry

[Jae] Unless 😏

[Kai] Jae!!!! Stop that!! You’re so embarrassing oh my goshhhhh

[Kai] Maybe one day though…….

[Jae] Yeah I know, I’ll wait for you 

“What do you mean? How are those bad?” Kai asked after reading them. He knew they were jokes for the most part, but he could still feel his cheeks redden a bit. Not enough to notice though, so nobody commented on it.

“Wha- I- you know what, never-fucking-mind with your attitude and shit. Do you think your boy is ever going to look for you?”

“Honestly? Yeah, I do. I know him and the others are looking for me right now.” Kai answered confidently, smiling smugly.

“Is that so? Then, maybe we should send them some encouragement video of you screaming in pain. What do you think? Oh wait, I forgot. Pathetic dolls like you don’t think.” The man called for the other men to gather around. He started the video. “Say cheese, princess.” He said, then the men were all over him, slapping him, burning him with cigarettes, cutting him with glass, or making suggestive gestures and actions to the camera. Kai’s eyes shut as he felt hands and eyes on every part of his body, tears running down his face as he yelled for help and tried to move away from the seemingly endless pain. He just wished everyone else were there to help him, to save him from the amount of pain he was in, his body could barely hold up, blood all over his arms, neck, and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi everyone, welcome back to me being late to upload again because i'm a dumbass and forgot today was wednesday
> 
> anyways, to all our american readers, happy cheeto man is officially out of office day !! that's right, biden is officially in office, and his first term has begun. today is a great sigh of relief for everyone, but that doesn't mean the battle is over. biden is, in no stretch of the imagination, the perfect president or even a good person. but he's better than trump, and that's what matters for right now. do not let your guard down just because trump is out of office, biden is not a much better person than him. remember that you as an american citizen have the right and responsibility to criticize your president, we aren't going to become a cult like the trump supporters did. there's so much that needs to be fixed in this country, and a lot of the things we know biden won't do unless there is public outreach on those problems. don't forget that
> 
> anyways, that was a bit long, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'll see you back next week !! have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night and we love you !! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's the Fantasy group. That's our name now, but if you wanna stick with Beloved Bangtan that's cool too. You'll see three people uploading chapters on this page, H is Harriet, A is Alex, and S is Scorpius. A is taking a break for unknown amount of time, so H will be uploading more often but S might drop by every once in a while. We write chapters too, and someone might start a chapter and another could end the chapter, so if that happens we'll tell you at the end. Anyways, stay tuned, we hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
